Tranches de vies sur un Océan de Fou
by Zialema
Summary: Eh bien, voici le recueil de omakes issus des fics Sea New King et Golden Prince, présentant les petites scènes des fics d'origines. On trouve donc Omake (duh), scènes coupés au montage, ou scènes alternatives. Bien entendu, tout contenu mature sera explicité dans le titre du chapitre, ainsi que la fic d'origine. Enjoy !
1. Intro

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Non, ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fic.**

 **Enfin, pas vraiment.**

 **Je m'explique : j'ai eu une envie de réorganisation de mes fics. Vous savez, quand vous avez brusquement envie de changement et que vous vous mettez à changer de place vos meubles et autres. Ici, c'est pareil.**  
 **Je décide de mettre dans ce petit coin donc, tout ce qui est Omake et scènes coupés/alternatives des séries _Golden Prince_ , et _Sea New King_.**

 **Pour l'instant, pas de nouveauté, je le crains, mais quand je publierai quelque chose de vraiment jamais vu.**  
 **Comme ça, plus moyens de se perdre dans le fil d'une histoire et de passer du coq à l'âne !**  
 **Vous êtes content ?!**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture d'avance, mais bien entendu, je n'oublie pas le Disclamer :**  
 ** _One Piece_ la propriété intellectuelle de Oda-sensei. Cependant _A Path For the Sea new King_ et _The Golden Prince_ sont ma propriété intellectuelle. Je ne fais aucun profit de ces fics, outre des réserves de bonne humeur à chacun de vos commentaires !**

PS : mes excuses pour la première version de cette introduction


	2. Gol D Ann ?

**Salut à tous !  
**

 **Ceci était un Omake, à l'origine, sur les différentes réactions de personnages en apprenant l'existence de Gol D. Ann dans _Golden Prince._ Bien entendu, si vous souhaitez voir celle de d'autres personnages que ceux cités ci-dessous, faîtes moi signe !**

* * *

 _Marine Ford_

Garp ronflait tranquillement dans son bureau, prenant un repos qu'il ne méritait pas, puisqu'il n'avait pas travailler de la journée.

Sa quiétude ne fut même pas troubler par le hurlement de rage de Sengoku qui traversa le QG de la Marine de part en part. Aokiji, dans le bureau pas très loin de celui de Garp, ramassa quelques affaires et s'en alla en sifflotant. Tsuru, dans son bureau, à l'étage en dessous, juste sous celui de Garp, évacua elle aussi les lieux avec un soupir.

C'était connu, si Sengoku hurlait de rage, ça allait swinguer dans le bureau de Garp.

Et comme pour donner raison à l'habitude, Sengoku débarqua dans le bureau de son vieil ami comme un ouragan, arrachant la porte de ses gonds. Cela réveilla en sursaut Garp qui regard avec un air idiot son supérieur fulminer de rage.

\- Je croyais que Roger avait un _fils_! hurla Sengoku en se dirigeant vers Garp à grand pas.

\- Pourquoi tu racontes ça ? T'as oublié Ace ? s'étonna Garp en se mettant un peu plus confortablement sur son siège.

Il jeta un regard attendrit sur une photo de son bureau, prise par Makino, montrant Ace, âgé de seize ans, enlaçant ses deux frères, tout les trois avec d'immenses sourires.

\- Alors explique moi _ça !?_

Sengoku abattit un avis de recherche sur le bureau de Garp.

C'était une fille d'environ dix sept ans, assise sur un toit, toute de noir vêtu. Elle portait un chapeau de cow boy simple et noir, incliné sur son visage, cachant ses yeux, ne laissant apparaître que son sourire provocateur, qui criait son sang de D. Dans l'une de ses mains, on devinait la poignée d'une épée.

Puis, Garp vit le nom et là, il en laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

 _Gol D. Ann_

« - _Naaa, Jiji... Ji-chan disait que certains D. avec des akuma no mi peuvent changer de changer de sexe à volonté... comment on fait ? »_ lui avait demandé Ace la dernière fois qu'ils c'étaient vu.

\- Alors... Roger a t-il vraiment un fils, ou toi et le Mei-ô vous vous êtes donné le mot pour vous foutre de moi ? grogna Sengoku.

Pour toute réponse, Garp attrapa le jour qu'il n'avait pas encore lut et parcourut les primes récentes qui y étaient apparu. Il y retrouva la prime de Gol D. Ann, affreusement haute pour une première, puis, dénicha ce qu'il cherchait. Et ce qui réussi à l'agaçait.

Ace avait eut le culot de faire ça...

Prenant l'avis de recherche, il la brandit devant le nez de Sengoku.

 _Portgas D. Ace_

\- C'est un garçon, même si l'apparence suggère le contraire ! Et ce satané gosse est en train de se foutre de nous ! gronda Garp. Ce gamin est devenu un pirate, alors que je lui avais pourtant clairement dit qu'il serait un marine ! Je vais lui botter le cul !

Sengoku resta un peu surpris.

Il regarda de nouveau l'avis de recherche d'Ann et dit :

\- Le fils de Roger un okama ? Déjà que nous avions Izou des Shirohige et Ivankov chez les Révolutionnaires... celle là... je la voyais pas venir.

\- Ce n'est pas un _okama_! Il est _hermaphrodite_! rectifia Garp.

\- C'est la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais entendu. Tu prends la responsabilité de ce que deviendra Ann ou Ace, peut importe son nom, parce que je veux plus entendre parler du moindre D. dans le domaine de la piraterie !

Garp eut un sourire de malade.

Ooooh oui, Ace allait le sentir passer, ça !

* * *

 _Loguetown_

Smoker jura avec profusion en voyant l'avis de recherche du gamin qu'il avait croisé deux heures auparavant, entre ses mains.

Mais c'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

C'était le sourire que la gamin arborait sur son avis de recherche. Un sourire semblable à celui de Roger, sur son vieux avis de recherche.

\- Smoker-san ! fit Tashigi en se précipitant vers son supérieur.

Elle se fit un croque en jambe toute seule et s'effondra par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, Tashigi ? grogna Smoker en l'aidant à se relever.

\- C'est terrible ! Regardez ce qui vient d'arriver ! fit la jeune femme en lui donnant une prime.

Smoker l'a prit et en laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

On se foutait de lui !

Roger... avait eut une fille, avant de mourir !

Smoker se frappa une joue.

Le monde serait bientôt un enfer !

* * *

 _Dawn_

Woop eut un bug sur l'affiche de Gol D. Ann.

Il retira ses lunettes et les nettoya correctement, avant de regarder de nouveau.

Non, il avait pas mal vu. C'était bien une femme, et c'était bien un Ann qui était marqué.

\- Ace à sa prime ! Ace à sa prime ! chantonnait joyeusement Luffy dans un coin de la taverne, accompagnait du rire de Sabo et de Makino.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière ! gronda Woop. Et encore moins en sachant qu'il s'amuse à crier d'une, de qui il est l'enfant, et de deux, en faisant croire qu'il est une fille !

Tout le monde regarda Woop, surpris. Les deux frères se penchèrent de nouveau sur la prime qu'ils avaient entre les mains, se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Makino, avant que tout les trois ne se tournent vers le maire.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Regardez ! fit Sabo en brandissant l'avis de recherche d'Ace.

Woop eut un autre bug. Et comme un automate, il brandit celui d'Ann.

Makino en resta extrêmement surprise, alors que Luffy poussait un cri quasi hystérique, pendant que Sabo était en train de frapper le comptoir, auquel il était installé, tellement il était mort de rire.

\- AHAHAHAHA ! Et après il m'a engueulé quand je lui ais offert le corset et les porte-jarretelles ! rit Sabo.

\- Nii-chan est devenu fou ! fit Luffy, totalement paniqué, les mains sur son chapeau.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'Ace est trouvé un moyen de mettre en application ce que Garp lui a apprit, soupira Makino.

\- Mais où est l'intérêt ?! rugit Woop en plaquant avec colère l'avis de recherche sur la table devant lui.

\- Ace est fière de qui il est, mais il a promit Ji-chan qu'il ne porterait le nom de Gol D. Ace que quand il aurait atteint Raftell, fit Luffy en allant prendre l'avis de recherche pour le voir d'un peu plus prêt. C'est une façon de prouver qu'il est fière de qui il est le fils, tout en respectant la promesse faîtes à Ji-chan.

\- Tout de même, ça fait un total de trois cent quarante cinq millions de berries. C'est beaucoup pour une première fois ! constata Sabo en essuyant une larme d'hilarité.

\- De toute les grosses pointures encore présente dans l'East Blue, aucune n'est plus haute que celle que notre cher petit capitaine des Sapdes Kaizoku, sourit Makino. Donne moi la prime, Luffy. je vais la garder sous le comptoir.

* * *

 _Shabaody_

Dans l'arrière salle de l'hôtel des ventes d'esclaves, parmi autres malchanceux qui allait bientôt être vendu, Rayleigh déplia un journal pour passer le temps. En voyant ce que disait la Une, au sujet de Gol D. Ann, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Néanmoins, un sourire rassuré étira ses lèvres quand il lut ce que passait son temps à dire Ann :

« _Je suis fière d'être la fille de Gol D. Roger, et je vous emmerde tous, vous qui me crachez au visage pour cause de ma parenté_! »

Son filleul était incorrigible, mais le savoir toujours aussi fière de qui y était, et assez fort pour supporter la méchanceté humaine... c'était ce qu'il fallait pour réchauffer le cœur du vieux pirate.

Il parcourut les primes, et eut un sourire attendrit devant celle d'Ace. Il avait tellement grandit, en trois ans. Il ressemblait énormément à son père, le jour où Roger avait abordé Rayleigh pour lui proposer de devenir un pirate. Cela tira une larme de nostalgie et de douleur. Malgré les années, Roger lui manquait toujours autant. Il regrettait le temps passé à navigué avec lui. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne regrettait ces années vécus à Dawn, pour les garçons.

Rayleigh prit les avis de recherche d'Ace et Ann, et les roula pour les fourrer dans son manteau. Il prit ensuite sa flasque d'alcool dans sa poche pour en boire une gorgée, avant de se laisser aller contre le mur de la cellule, en souriant.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu, Silver ? demanda un ancien pirate, juste à côté de lui.

\- Gol D. Ann, la fille de mon vieil ami Roger, est en marche pour récupéré son trône.

Et Silver leva sa flasque vers le plafond.

\- Kampai, Roger, souffla t-il avant d'avaler une autre gorgée.

* * *

 _East Blue (Buggy)_

Encore une fête démentielle.

Réellement démentielle.

Même si Doke no Buggy n'était qu'une petite frappe, on pouvait être certain qu'il savait faire la fête. Néanmoins, Buggy était de mauvaise humeur. Un _gamin_ avec un abominable chapeau orange avait _osé_ avoir une prime plus haute que la sienne !

\- Buggy Senshô ! Regardez ce qui vient de paraître dans le journal ! cria quelqu'un.

\- Je sais, oui, au sujet de ce Portgas D. Ace, grogna Buggy, affaler dans son fauteuil, toujours en grommelant.

\- C'est pas ça ! C'est un truc qui va bouleverser le monde de la piraterie ! Tout les projecteurs son braqué sur cette fille !

Buugy attrapa le journal qu'on lui tendit et sa tête se détacha sous la surprise, alors que ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites.

\- NANI ! Senshô avait une fille ! s'exclama t-il.

Il parcourut rapidement l'article, puis observa plus attentivement l'avis de recherche. Dommage que le chapeau cache une grande partie du visage, parce que ça aurait permit de voir si elle ressemblait à son père, mais le sourire de Gol D. Ann restait une preuve suffisante.

\- Réfléchissons, si c'est la fille du senshô, elle doit en savoir où sont les trésors de son père, et la route pour Raftell... réfléchi Buggy. Mais le problème est sa prime. Soit la Marine la surestime en se basant sur son ascendance, soit, elle est plus forte qu'elle n'en a l'air... que faire que faire...

* * *

 _Et pour les futurs Mugiwara Kaizoku_.

 **Zoro** fit une pose dans son entraînement pour lire l'article dont tout le monde parler. Il resta un long moment à regard pensivement l'avis de recherche, puis eut un sourire féroce. La fille de Roger devait être redoutable. Même s'il visait Mihawk, une fois qu'il partirait à la poursuite de son rêve, il essaierait de la trouver, histoire de voir quel était son niveau.

* * *

 **Nami** écouta les commentaires des Arlong Kaizoku, sur la nouvelle de la descendance de Roger. Elle prit l'avis le journal et le lut attentivement, assise dans son coin. C'était étrange, de ce qui était dit, cette mystérieuse Gol D. Ann n'avait commit aucun crime. Alors, pourquoi une prime ? L'évidence se fit rapidement au fur et à mesure de la lecture... le crime de cette fille, sans doute à peine plus vieille qu'elle, était juste d'être née. D'être née et d'être fière de son père.

* * *

 **Usopp** resta perplexe devant le même article. Puis, il sourit. Il voudrait la rencontrer, elle devait avoir tant de chose à raconter sur son père, que le grand publique ne savait pas forcément. Et puis, il le confortait dans son idée. Levant les yeux vers la mer devant lui, attendant l'instant où il aurait assez de courage pour s'y lancer, Usopp était conforté dans son idée. Il n'y avait aucune honte à être l'enfant d'un pirate. Les hommes sont tous des idiots, on ne peu pas leur en vouloir.

* * *

 **Sanji** reposa l'avis de recherche d'Ace, en se souvenant des quelques mots échangés avec lui, quand il était passé par le Baratie, une fois lancée dans la piraterie.

« _Luffy, Sabo et moi, on accomplira nos rêves quoi qu'il en coûte. Et toi, est-ce que tu resteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ici, à te morfondre, alors qu'il te suffit d'un oui, pour faire voile vers ton rêve ? Réfléchi à ce que t'a proposé Lu', parce qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas d'autre proposition en or massif comme celle-ci. »_

\- K'ssou gaki ! Regarde moi ça ! lança Zeff avec un sourire hilare.

Il montra l'avis de recherche de Gol D. Ann. Sanji eut une légère impression de familiarité, qu'il chassa rapidement en faisant sa danse de la nouille, un cœur dans les yeux.

\- Quelle ravissante beauté ! Aaaah ! Le joyau des océans a un visage ! Ce doit être elle la One Piece ! fit Sanji.

Zeff se garda bien de lui dire que d'une, Ann était Ace, et de deux, que la One Piece et le gamin de Roger, c'étaient deux choses différentes.

* * *

 **Chopper** alla voir Kureha et lui tira une manche, attirant son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, Chopper ? demanda Doctorine en cessant de lire son livre au coin du feu, une bouteille d'alcool de prune à la main.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde l'insulte alors qu'elle n'a rien fait ? demanda Chopper en montrant l'avis de recherche de Gol D. Ann.

\- Parce qu'elle est venue au monde, Chopper. Son père est l'homme qui a tout eut en ce monde... Gol D. Roger. C'était un homme libre, avec des rêves dans la tête, autant qu'on compte d'étoile dans le ciel. Il a prouvé que rien n'était impossible, quand on s'en donne la peine. Un D.. Cette gamine en sera une, de D., j'en suis persuadé, il suffit de voir son sourire. Tu vois Chopper, cette gamine est très forte. Malgré ce que dise les gens sur elle, et elle, elle continue de sourire et de vivre comme elle l'entend. Les gens ne pense d'elle rien d'autre que le fait qu'elle soit la réincarnation d'un démon, mais la vérité est qu'elle est la fille d'un homme qui a accompli beaucoup de chose. Elle marquera à sa manière ce monde.

Chopper regarda de nouveau l'avis de recherche.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est, le D. ? s'enquit-il.

\- Un des plus grand mystère de ce monde...

Doctorine eut un sourire et avala une autre gorgée d'alcool.

* * *

 **Nico Robin** regarda le journal.

Elle se sentait proche de cette jeune fille. Haï par le monde, pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Néanmoins, Robin devait admettre que cette Ann avait plus de courage qu'elle. Elle assumait entièrement qui elle était, et elle souriait férocement à ceux qui lui crachait à la figure.

« Croque la vie à pleine dents, elle est belle, si tu ouvres les yeux. Qu'est-ce-que tu attends ? » semblait dire le sourire de la demoiselle à Robin.

Miss All Sunday soupira et replia le journal. Néanmoins, elle eut un sourire. Le monde était intriguant, et cette demoiselle en était la preuve. Au fond, elle serait curieuse de faire sa connaissance.

* * *

 **Franky** eut un sifflement appréciateur en lisant le journal.

\- Eeeh... y'a de quoi être jaloux de Roger, commenta t-il. Cette fille est une vrai zessei bijin !

\- Qui donc ? demandèrent Mozu et Kiwi en se penchant pardessus les épaules de Franky pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

\- Gol D. Roger a une fille, il faut croire ! J'me demande si elle a hérité de l' _Oro Jackson_!

\- Elle est mignonne, c'est vrai, commenta Mozu.

\- Dommage qu'elle porte un chapeau, ça cache presque tout son visage, renchérit Kiwi.

\- Elle se drape de mystère... c'est _suuuuuuuuuuuuuuurper_ énigmatique ! Et _suuuuuuper_ cool !

Franky eut un rire et engloutit sa bouteille de cola.

* * *

 **Brook** trouva sur un des navires capturés par le Thriller Bark un journal parlant de la fille de Roger. Il s'adossa au mât pour lire.

\- Pauvre enfant, mais très courageuse, soupira Brook. Roger était un rookie, quand j'ai laissé Laboon derrière moi... je me demande bien ce qu'il a accompli pour que sa fille soit ainsi insulté dans les journaux. Néamoins, on ne peu nier qu'elle est très forte. Rester souriante malgré tout. Quels sont les blessures que cache ton sourire, Kaizoku no Hime...

Il pencha ensuite l'avis de recherche, comme s'il espérait pouvoir voir sous le manteau d'Ann.

\- C'est bien dommage que vous portiez un pantalon, Ann-san... Dîtes moi, sur votre prochain avis de recherche, pourrez-vous me montrer votre culotte ! Yohohohoho ! fit Brook.

* * *

 _Dans le Shin Sekai, du côté des Akagami Kaizoku_.

Tout les anciens de l'équipage d'Akagami, au courant de la vrai identité d'Ace, étaient réunis dans un coin du navire, sous la houlette de Benn. Ils étaient rassemblés autour des deux avis de recherches, extrêmement perplexe.

\- Faut le dire au Okashira, fit Lucky.

\- Il va faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant ça, je suis d'avis qu'on ne dise rien, commenta Yassop.

\- Mais il faut qu'il le sache !

\- Stop. Je vais lui montrer, décida Benn.

Et il allai voir Shanks, avachi dans un hamac, une bouteille d'alcool dans une main. Le Yonkou leva les yeux vers son second qui lui présenta les deux primes.

Cling !

La bouteille d'alcool se brisa quand Shanks se redressa d'un bond.

En moins de deux, il avait les yeux hors de ses orbites et sa bouche grande ouverte, tombant entre ses pieds.

Tout les pirates à bord furent quasi certain que leur capitaine fut audible dans tout le Shin Sekai quand il hurla :

\- NANI !? ACE EST DEVENU UN OKAMA !

Et Shanks cessa de répondre.

\- Okashira est cassé, soupira Lucky en mordant dans un énorme morceau de viande.

Yassop prit les primes des mains de Benn et présenta celle d'Ace. Shanks se redressa immédiatement et ordonna une fête, un immense sourire aux lèvres, pour célébrer l'entrer prochaine dans la Grand Line du jeune pirate. Yassop présenta de nouveau la prime d'Ann faisant un un conte à rebours avec ses doigts.

\- NANI !? ACE EST DEVENU UN OKAMA ! cria de nouveau Shanks en même temps que Yassop achevait le compte à rebours.

\- Que fait-on ? demanda Benn. On fait toujours la fête ?

\- On change de marque d'alcool ! exigea Shanks.

\- L'alcool n'y est pour rien, Okashira, assura Yassop.

Shanks fit une moue et arracha les deux primes des mains de son sniper.

\- Alors, on fait voile vers Shabaody ! Je veux parler à Silver-san au plus vite à ce sujet ! exigea Shanks.

* * *

 _Quelques parts dans West Blue_

Le monde changeait.

La nouvelle génération était en marche.

Et encore une fois, le D. allait y laisser une empreinte profonde.

Du moins, c'est ce que se disait Dragon face aux avis de recherche d'Ann et Ace.

Dragon avait immédiatement comprit qu'il s'agissait de deux faces d'une même pièce, en les voyant. Le sourire était suffisant pour les associer l'un à l'autre. Mais qui était vraiment cette personne ? Portgas D. Ace ? Gol D. Ace ? Portgas D. Ann ? Gol D. Ann ?

Est-ce que c'était ne serait-ce que son vrai nom ?

Unique certitude, c'était un D., et ça, Dragon en était persuadé.

Il se laissa aller sur le bastingage de son navire, regardant vers East Blue, songeant à son garçon. Il aurait été curieux de voir ce que l'association des deux jeunes D. pouvaient donner. Cela erait-se suffisant pour changer ce monde si pourri ?

\- Tu vsonges à quoi, Dragon-boy ? demanda Ivankov en coupant les pensés de Dragon.

\- Au futur, répondit énigmatiquement Dragon.

* * *

 _De son côté, Ace fut prit par une longue série d'éternuement qui manqua à plusieurs reprises de mettre le feu à ses voiles._

* * *

 **Voili voili voilà ! Le Omake touche à sa fin. J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Ace en tant que passager involontaire du _Moby Dick_ Et comme je le rappel, prochain chapitre, on aura affaire à un mangeur de donuts.**

 **Traduction :**

 **Jiji = vieillard / vieux**  
 **Ji-chan = tonton**  
 **Okama = travestit**  
 **Spade Kaizoku = Pirate des Spade**  
 **Kampai = Santé**  
 **Doke no Buggy = Buggy le clown**  
 **Senshô = Capitaine**  
 **Mugiwara Kaizoku = Pirates du chapeau de paille**  
 **Arlong Kaizoku = Pirates d'Arlong**  
 **K'ssou gaki = Sale gosse**  
 **Kaizoku no Hime = La princesse des Pirates**  
 **Shin Sekai = Nouveau Monde**  
 **Akagami Kaizoku = Pirates du Roux**  
 **Akagami = Le Roux**  
 **Okashira = Boss / Chef**  
 **Yonkou = Empereur**


	3. Happy Birthday Ace

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ce chapitre avait été fait à la base pour la nouvelle année, et marquée pour le coup l'anniversaire d'Ace (duh!) dans _Golden Prince_.**

 **De temps à autres, j'ai rajouté des moments de la vie d'Ace qui font ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Qui sait, j'en rajouterais d'autres, mais soyons honnête, j'ai trop dans mon assiette en ce moment.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mon filleul Ace (à dix mois), par Silver Rayleigh :

Un adorable bébé qui gazouillait, assit sur le bar, faisait sourire les clients de l'établissement. La petite Makino le regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Toi, tu es amoureuse d'Ace, taquina son père qui tenait la taverne.

\- Raconte pas de bêtise, papa, il est juste adorable, lui répondit la demoiselle.

Le petit Ace voulu se mettre debout, mais tomba rapidement sur son train arrière.

\- Merci de l'avoir gardé, soupira Rayleigh en entrant dans la salle commune.

\- Aucun souci. La chasse c'est bien passé ? demanda le patron.

\- Très fructueuse. Je me suis permis de laisser pour vous un crocodile, chez le boucher, en remerciement pour m'avoir gardé le petit monstre pour la journée.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Silver-san, mais merci, Ace a été très sage, en plus. Les clients l'adorent !

Le bébé s'excita en appelant son parrain via des DA très joyeux.

\- Oui, je suis là mon garçon, assura Rayleigh en prenant son filleul sur le comptoir.

Le petit garçon fit une sorte de bisou ressemblant à un mélange de bisou ventouse et bisou limace, qui provoqua le rire de tout le monde.

\- Silver-san, Ace a essayé plusieurs fois de marché aujourd'hui, apprit Makino. Il a réussi à marcher debout sur quelques pas en se tenant aux chaises.

\- Oh ? Tout juste dix mois, et tu veux déjà marcher comme un grand, coquin ? sourit Rayleigh.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un sourire de morveux.

\- Voyons ça. Makino, tu veux bien le prendre ?

Makino reçu le bébé dans les bras et Rayleigh s'éloigna un peu, au plus grand regret du garçonnet qui eut une moue plaintive. La demoiselle se mit à genoux, tenant le bébé entre ses bras pour le maintenir debout. En face, à courte distance, Rayleigh s'accroupit, et tendit les bras vers le petit garçon.

\- Si tu me veux, Ace, il faut venir me chercher ! sourit l'ex-pirate.

Le garçonnet afficha un expression déterminé, juste adorable sur sa bougne de bébé, et se mit à marcher, à pas hésitant, vacillant, vers son oncle.

\- C'est bien, Ace, continu ! Viens voir Ji-chan ! encouragea Rayleigh, ravi de voir les premiers pas de son filleul.

Ace accéléra involontairement le pas, et parvint jusqu'à son parrain juste à temps, avant de perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba en riant dans les bras de son parrain et lui offrit un sourire révélant ses premières dents.

\- Ji. Chan.

Deux syllabes qui laissèrent tout le monde muet.

\- Ji. Chan.

Rayleigh battit un instant des paupières et perdit son regard sur le petit garçon entre ses bras.

\- Oui, Ace... je suis ton Ji-chan, sourit Rayleigh, ému, essayant de retenir ses quelques larmes d'émotion.

\- Shihihi !

De tout ce qu'il aurait put dire, il avait choisi ces mots...

Et la taverne explosa de rire devant ce qu'il venait de se passer. En une journée, le plus jeune habitant de ce village avait fait ses premiers pas, et avait prononcé ses premiers mots en appelant son oncle 'Ji-chan'.

\- C'est ma tournée, pour fêter ça ! annonça le patron.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? demanda Woop en entrant avec Garp.

\- Oh, Garp, mauvais timing. Si tu avais été là un peu plus tôt, tu aurais put assister aux prouesses du petit Ace, lança un villageois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ce morveux ? demanda le marine, perplexe.

\- Il a marché tout seul, depuis mes bras, jusqu'à Silver-san, avant de l'appeler Ji-chan. On a tous assisté à ça, annonça Makino.

\- Vraiment ?! Ça c'est un sacré gaillard ! Il fera un superbe marine !

Rayleigh ne prononça pas le moindre mot, se contentant de perdre son regard dans les orbes noirs grisés des yeux d'Ace. Quoiqu'il arrive par le futur, Ace resterait toujours ce petit bébé, innocent et inconscient du monde, qui marcha jusqu'à ses bras pour l'appeler Ji-chan.

Ace resterait son garçon.

Sa joie. Sa fierté. Le fils qu'il n'avait pas.

* * *

Mon grand-frère Ace (à 16 ans) par Sabo :

Sabo évita absolument de regarder Ace alors qu'ils entraient dans une boite de nuit. La seule de Goa dont ils connaissaient le videur.

\- Si on pose des questions, je ne te connais pas. Tu vas avoir des ennuis avec un pantalon aussi moulant, soupira Sabo alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de l'endroit où ils passeraient la soirée.

\- On est censé s'amuser, ce soir, non ? Alors, je vais m'amuser !

\- Je me sens mal d'avoir laissé seul Luffy à la maison.

\- Il dort comme un homme mort, alors, t'en fait pas pour lui.

Sabo eut un soupir, mais ne dit rien de plus. Ils firent un signe au videur qui les laissa passer de la nuit aux lumières tamisés et la musique forte.

\- On se prend un verre, avant que tu ailles faire quelques conneries, dont je refuse de prendre la responsabilité ? s'enquit Sabo.

\- C'est bon pour moi !

Ils allèrent directement au bar, longeant une piste encombrée de couples, et arrivèrent à destination. Là aussi, on les connaissait.

\- Pas de bagarre, cette fois ? demanda le patron.

\- On veut juste passer du bon temps, assura Sabo en s'installant au comptoir avec son frère. Ace a promis de bien se tenir, pas vrai ?

\- Parole de D. ! jura Ace en levant une main comme pour prêter serment.

\- Je présume que la facture va toujours au même endroit. Heureusement que votre grand-père ne connaît pas cet endroit...

\- On sera partit avant qu'il ne le découvre. On peut avoir la même chose que d'habitude ?

En moins de deux, ils eurent un verre devant eux.

Ils n'étaient même pas assit depuis deux minutes que déjà, deux filles vinrent les voir.

\- Faîtes demi-tour, on est pas intéressé, lança Sabo quand l'une d'elle s'installa à côté de lui, pour lui parler.

\- Mais... fit celle qui s'installa du côté d'Ace.

\- Mon frère a dit qu'on était pas intéressé, alors, laissez-nous tranquillement boire nos verres, et l'histoire est fini.

Avec un 'humph' montrant qu'elles étaient désappointé par leur recalage, elles s'en allèrent.

\- Kampai ? proposa Ace en levant son frère à l'adresse de son frère.

\- Kampai, sourit Sabo.

Et ils trinquèrent avant de boire un peu.

Pendant que Sabo discutait de tout et de rien avec le barman, Ace se tourna vers la salle jugeant les gars présent qui s'y trouvait, d'un œil de prédateur.

\- Tu vois quelque chose à ton goût ? demanda Sabo.

\- Peut-être... fit Ace en portant de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres. Le loup est dans la bergerie !

Il posa son verre vide et se leva.

\- Ne fait pas de carnage, marmonna Sabo.

\- Je vais essayer, assura Ace en s'éloignant en direction de sa proie du soir.

Et Sabo retourna à son verre et sa conversation avec le barman.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, la patience de Sabo fut mise à rude épreuve au vu du nombre de nana qui voulurent passer la soirée avec lui et qui se voyait à chaque fois rejeter. Deux trois hommes tentèrent même le coup, mais ceux-là étaient redirigés vers Ace, qui devait pas les trouvait à son goût, puisqu'il resta avec sa proie désigné depuis le début pendant un bon moment, riant et buvant, un sourire mystérieux et charmeur aux lèvres, la pupille brillante.

Ce fut au bout de dix minutes, durant lesquels Sabo se disait qu'il se faisait vraiment chier et qu'il allait rentrer, qu'Ace vint le voir.

\- Reste ici, je reviens très vite, s'il te plaît, lui souffla son aîné.

\- Hein, mais... !

Ace avait déjà disparu dans la foule. Sabo laissa tomber son front sur le comptoir et commanda un nouveau verre. Le barman lui donna un truc un peu plus fort que les précédents, et le blond en fut reconnaissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre fille voulut tenter sa chance avec Sabo.

\- Non, je ne suis pas intéressé ! répéta pour la énième fois de la soirée le blondinet.

\- Allez, je suis sûre qu'on peut bien s'amuser tous les deux. Ne reste pas seul, comme ça au comptoir !

\- Désolé, je suis en retard Sabo ! fit une nouvelle voix de jeune demoiselle.

Sabo en recracha son verre, en reconnaissant la voix.

En se retournant, il fut certain que sa mâchoire avait touché le sous-sol en voyant la brunette en mini-short moulant et chemise noir nouait au-dessus du nombril, en train de jouer nerveusement avec sa longue queue de cheval d'ébène qui reposait sur son épaule.

\- Qui t'es, sale garce ? s'offusqua la fille qui avait flashé sur Sabo.

\- Une amie à lui. Maintenant vire de là.

La brune se saisit de la main de Sabo, toujours en état de choc et l'entraîna sur la piste.

\- _Ann_? T'es si désespéré que tu recours à _ça_ pour te trouver un mec ? souffla Sabo tout bas, en ayant enfin ramasser sa mâchoire.

\- Non. C'est pour toi que je fais ça, alors, soit _reconnaissant_ , ahou, siffla Ann en l'emmenant un peu plus loin. Je te sauve de ces harpies qui veulent te mettre le grappin dessus.

Sabo éclata de rire et ils cessèrent d'avancer, une fois assez loin du bar.

\- Et comment puis-je te remercier ?

\- Déjà, en ne disant rien à Luffy, ni à personne d'autre. Du genre, secret que tu emporteras dans ta tombe.

\- Pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais, ricana le blondinet. Et ensuite ?

\- Puisqu'on était censé s'amuser, tu pourrais m'apprendre à danser, je serais peut-être plus douer pour ça, que pour la cuisine.

Sabo se dit qu'il aurait dû laisser sa mâchoire en bas, ça lui aurait épargné une peine inutile.

\- Dawn à Sabo, Dawn à Sabo, vous me recevez ? demanda Ann, perplexe.

\- Tu as bien dit que tu voulais que je t'apprenne à _danser_ ?

\- Si ça te dérange pas. Comme ça, on passera tous les deux une bonne soirée sans s'occuper d'indésirable, juste à s'amuser entre nous. C'est pas une bonne idée ?

Sabo eut un merveilleux sourire.

\- C'est une superbe idée, voyons ce que je peux faire pour toi. M'accorderez-vous cette danse, _Hime_?

Ann leva les yeux au plafond, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sabo pouvait dire une chose de son frère.

Il arrivait, par des actes inattendues, transformait une soirée d'un ennui mortel, en quelque chose de déjanté, peu importe qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose de son côté pour passer le temps.

La famille passait avant.

Tant que les otouto n'avaient pas le sourire, Ace ne s'amuserait pas.

Sabo espérait très sincèrement qu'un jour, Ace puisse s'amuser librement sans s'inquiéter de savoir que les autres le faisait aussi. Il ne prenait pas assez soin de lui et trop des autres.

* * *

Mon grand-frère Ace (à huit ans) par Luffy :

Un Luffy de cinq ans entra dans le salon, et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

Ce jour était jour de deuil.

Le jour où Gol D. Roger avait été exécuté, dix ans auparavant.

Tous les ans, leur oncle se retirait dans un coin du jardin pour rendre hommage à son ancien partenaire.

Cette année, Ace savait que ce jour était aussi particulier pour lui. Le jour de la mort de son père.

Luffy avait trouvé son frère dans le salon, les genoux contre sa poitrine, perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans la vague. Il n'avait pas bougé de la journée. Il n'était pas venu manger quand Makino leur avait fait le repas de midi. S'il ne changeait pas de temps à autre de position, on aurait put presque croire que c'était une statue, ou qu'il était mort.

Luffy n'aimait pas voir son frère ainsi.

\- Ace... murmura-t-il, craignant de le mettre en colère.

Ace se leva brusquement et alla vers la table du salon, pour y prendre quelque chose.

\- Tu vas rester longtemps sur le seuil, Luffy ? demanda Ace, faisant sursauter son petit-frère.

Et il se tourna vers Luffy, un sourire aux lèvres. Le garçonnet se jeta dans les bras de son aîné, et lui fit un énorme câlin, qu'Ace lui rendit.

\- Na, Lu', ça te dirait que je t'apprenne à lire ?

Ace brandit un livre pour enfant que leur avait prêté Makino. Il avait lui-même apprit à lire avec ça.

Luffy hocha timidement la tête, et Ace retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, avant de faire une place pour son petit-frère. Une fois qu'ils furent bien installés, l'aîné ouvrit le livre et commença la leçon.

Patience.

Bonne humeur.

L'aîné des deux frères prit sa tâche très au sérieux, et ne se détourna pas un seul instant de sa mission, encourageant son petit-frère quand il perdait espoir, et le faisant rire quand il commençait à s'énerver devant la difficulté.

Clic.

Les deux frères levèrent la tête de leur livre, et furent surpris de voir devant eux leur oncle tenant un appareil à photo.

\- Si vous pouviez toujours être aussi sage, les garçons, qu'est-ce que ça serait facile de vous élever, sourit Rayleigh.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, et le livre fut rapidement abandonner, au profit de le mission de taclé l'ancien pirate pour lui faire des chatouilles.

Si en quelques mots, Luffy devait dire ce qui le marquait chez son frère Ace, ça serait que peu importe la situation ou l'humeur, son aîné aurait toujours du temps pour son petit-frère.

* * *

Mon fils Ace (à 19 ans) par Shirohige.

\- NAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Il n'y avait que peu de raison qui faisait qu'Ace pouvait hurler d'une telle façon.

Soit, Cassandra avait décidé que c'était le jour de sa visite médicale.

Soit, Marco voulait le privé de sexe, ce qui ne marchait pas vraiment, puisque le jeune homme savait faire plier son amant...

Un regard vers Marco à la barre qui scrutait dans la direction d'où provenait la voix avec un sourcil levé laissait à supposer qu'il n'y était pour rien

Soit, Thatch avait refusé d'offrir un truc à grignoter au jeune homme, ce qui était très probable, sauf que Thatch était en mission avec quelques hommes de sa flotte.

Soit... c'était sa division qui était de corvée de nettoyage de pont, et au vu que les pirates sous Ace commençaient à envahir le pont, suivit par leur Taïsho des plus déprimé.

\- Allez tout le monde, ceux qui ne sont pas de ma flotte, veuillez prendre vos affaires, et foutre le camp, demanda le jeune homme.

\- Tu veux que je fasse la navigation depuis _l'intérieur_ du navire, yoi ? s'enquit Marco.

\- Sauf ceux qui ont une _bonne excuse_.

\- Je profite de la vue, mon fils ! annonça Shirohige en levant son tonneau de saké.

Ace fit un geste de la main, montrant qu'il abandonnait l'idée de faire bouger le Yonkou de sa chaise, avant même de l'avoir eu.

Il distribua les brosses, foutu un pied au cul de Teach pour le faire se mettre à bosser. Les sceaux aussi furent répartit, et bientôt, la division fut au boulot, avec les jurons occasionnelles de certains. Marco s'appuya contre la barre, un fin sourire aux lèvres, comme attendant quelque chose.

Shirohige aussi attendait quelque chose... qui arriva vite.

Splash !

Ace se redressa, tremper.

Ah, ça allait commencer...

Le jeune commandant s'appuya sur sa brosse, et observa ses hommes penchaient sur leur propre brosse.

Avisant finalement Patrick, Ace prit son sceau et alla le renverser sur l'homme qui en cria de surprise.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'étrangla-t-il.

Pour le coup, plus personne ne bossait.

\- Oh, ton sceau est vide, je me disais que tu avais besoin d'eau, annonça Ace en coiffant le pirate de son sceau vide.

Et il retourna à son boulot.

Patrick ne laissa pas les choses ainsi. Il se saisit du sceau d'Edwin, pas loin, et le jeta sur Ace qui esquiva juste à temps, faisant qu'un autre pirate fut une victime innocente.

Bientôt, cela devint une vraie bataille d'eau, avec Namur en complice qui remplissait les sceaux avec un grand sourire.

\- On les arrête Oyaji ? demanda Marco sans intonation particulière.

\- Tu te sens de cœur à ça ? rétorqua le Yonkou avec un sourire.

\- La vue d'un Ace trempé est plaisante à mes yeux, et ils mouillent assez le pont avec leur bêtise pour mieux le nettoyer... je pense que même si j'avais le cœur à les arrêter, je ne le ferais pas, yoi.

\- GURARARARA !

Pour décrire, Ace, Shirohige ne dirait qu'une chose.

C'était un gamin. Il saisirait la moindre occasion pour s'amuser, même durant ses obligations, sans pour autant s'en détourner. Un garçon sérieux qui pourtant savait faire de toute situation, un instant agréable et joyeux.

Un enfant qui ne pouvait pas ou ne voulait pas grandir. Mais c'était pourquoi on l'aimait, et on le changerait pas.

* * *

Mon ami et frère Ace (à 19 ans) par Thatch

C'était honteux.

C'était une île d'un Yonkou !

Bon, certes, c'était une île de Shanks, peut-être pas celle des Shirohige, mais des marines n'avaient rien à faire ici !

Et le Akagami n'était pas encore là, pour arrêter les choses.

Pour le coup, au lieu de faire un arrêt au port pour se ravitailler, ils se devaient de mouiller au large, caché des autres.

Shirohige raccrocha le denden et annonça :

\- Nous avons l'accord d'Akagami pour intervenir. Qui veut s'en charger ? Deux flottes devraient suffire. Et quelqu'un pour faire diversion. Assurez-vous de rester incognito, ce ne sont pas nos affaires, nous ne faisons que rendre service. Que ça ne soit pas rapporter comme lié à nous.

Thatch avisa une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux d'Ace, de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Je suis preneur, annonça Thatch.

\- Je peux te confier mes hommes, Thatch ? demanda Ace. Mes pouvoirs sont reconnaissables à mille lieux, mais je sais qu'il y aura une parfaite diversion... là où y'a le plus de marines, ça va bouger...

Marco et Shirohige regardèrent Ace se levait en sifflotant pour s'en aller.

\- Thatch... fit le Yonkou.

\- Bien entendu, Oyaji, assura Thatch en se levant, comprenant le message implicite.

XxX

Les pirates étaient cachés dans les fourrés, attendant la soit disant diversion, tous vêtues de noir afin de ne pas être reconnus comme des pirates de Shirohige.

\- On attend quoi, Taïsho ? s'enquit Edwin.

\- Si je le savais, ça serait bien, lui répondit Thatch.

Leur attention fut alors attirée par une silhouette en noir qui était monté sur un toit, juste en face.

\- La fille de Roger, reconnu Patrick.

« _Il a pas fait ça_... » songea Thatch avec une certaine exaspération.

Mais les marines qui faisaient chier les habitants n'avaient pas encore vu la fille dans son manteau qui ne cherchait même pas à se cacher.

Et elle poussa l'affront en sortant un mégaphone :

\- _So raise your glass,_

 _If you are wrong !_

 _In all the right ways !_

 _All my underdogs,.._

 _We will never be, never be !_

 _Anything but loud !_

 _And nitty gritty dirty little freaks !_

 _Won't you come on and, come on and !_

 _Raise your glass !_

 _Just come on and, come on and !_

 _Raise your glass !_

Thatch se frappa le visage.

Pour être une diversion, ça faisait une diversion !

Tous les marines étaient bouche bée !

Les pirates sortirent des buissons et commencèrent la bagarre. Ann sauta agilement du toit, et se battit dos à dos avec Thatch.

\- T'as pas trouvé moins idiot comme diversion ? siffla le cuistot sous sa capuche.

\- Je chante si mal que ça ? s'enquit Ann en enfonçant son bô dans le ventre d'un marine, avant de casser en prime le mégaphone sur le crâne de l'inconscient.

Quand ils eurent fini, Ann trouva une bouteille de saké qu'elle ramassa et leva à l'adresse des Shirohige en souriant.

\- Oui, on lèvera notre verre, oui, _Hime_ , soupira Thatch.

Ace était capable des trucs les plus inattendus et les plus bizarres... mais c'était toujours drôle et ça valait le coup.

Presque de quoi faire une nouvelle blague !

* * *

Mon amant Ace (à 20 ans) par Marco :

La mission avait été fatigante, surtout par le fait qu'il avait dû la faire en solitaire.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir se poser, et revoir Ace.

Allez, encore quelques pas, et il y serait.

Marco sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres en voyant son jeune amant lui tourner le dos, écoutant un tone dial tout en lisant quelques rapports, à son bureau.

En silence, Marco vint le rejoindre et l'enlaça par derrière, avant de l'embrasser furtivement derrière l'oreille.

\- Je suis rentré, murmura-t-il.

\- Bon retour à la maison. Tu m'as manqué, sourit le jeune brun en tournant la tête vers Marco.

Le Phénix saisit le message et prit le visage d'Ace entre ses mains pour l'embrasser tendrement, avant de le relâcher, histoire de poser son sac. Il en profita aussi pour essayer d'identifier ce qu'écoutait le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, yoi ? s'enquit Marco en se déchaussant, assit sur sa couche.

\- _Karasu_. Je pense à toi à chaque fois que je l'entends, expliqua Ace.

\- Tu me compares à un corbeau ? Oi, je suis un Phénix, Ace, tout de même.

\- Je ne te compare pas à un corbeau. C'est juste que je trouve qu'il y a certaine ressemble.

Marco leva un sourcil, confus et septique, auquel répondit Ace :

\- _Naka wa akuma soto wa tenshi_

 _Kore wo tsukuridasu no wa so omaera sa~_

Marco secoua la tête avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas un ange non plus, Ace.

\- Humph ! T'as juste décidé de rejeter ce que je considère comme la vérité !

Cette fois, le Phénix ne put s'empêcher de rire, sous le regard brillant d'Ace qui le fixait en souriant. Un sourire qui s'effaça rapidement quand il se tourna de nouveau vers son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir, et y prit quelque chose qu'il garda derrière son dos en allant rejoindre Marco sur la couche.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda le Phénix.

\- Promets-moi de pas te moquer de moi, s'il te plaît, souffla Ace, rouge d'embarras.

\- Je vois aucune raison de me moquer, bébé. Pourquoi je le ferais ?

\- Fermes-les yeux s'il te plaît.

Marco obtempéra. Il sentit quelque chose se refermer sur un de ses poignets, mais garda les yeux fermé.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, si tu veux.

Marco obtempéra et leva son poignet. Ace y avait enroulé une longue chaînette en faisant plusieurs tours du poignet. Si on regardait bien les maillons, on pouvait y voir quelques arabesques dans lesquels le regard se perdait.

Orfèvrerie de géant. Ce qui expliquait le nombre de tour autour de son poignet fait par le bijou.

\- En quel honneur tu m'offres ce bijou ? demanda Marco.

Ace vira au rouge et marmonna :

\- Je... Dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait pu dire que... c'était une demande en mariage... mais... ni toi, ni moi, ne voulons nous mariés... alors je t'offre ça pour te dire que... tant que tu veux de moi, je... je n'aimerais que toi...

Ace baissa les yeux, encore plus rouge, refusant de croiser le regard du Phénix.

Marco eut un sourire et détacha délicatement le bijou de son poignet, tirant un regard outré à Ace.

\- Shhh, attends un instant, yoi, lui dit Marco.

Il observa le bijou et trafiqua les maillons du milieu, séparant la chaîne en deux autres de tailles égales. Il en passa un bout à son poignet, et le rattacha, avant de prendre la main d'Ace pour le lui attacher autour de son poignet.

Ace ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais le Phénix le devança en l'embrassant avec amour. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons se plaignent à eux, les forçant à se séparer.

\- Pourquoi... ? finit par souffler Ace, la respiration toujours haletante.

\- Comme ça, où que l'on aille, on sera toujours lié, et tu pourras être certain que je n'aimerais que toi, yoi, sourit Marco.

Un sourire rayonnant illumina la frimousse tachetée.

C'était ce qu'aimait voir Marco. Un Ace heureux, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait pour faire de lui un homme comblé.

* * *

Mon capitaine Portgas D. Ace (17 ans) par Patrick:

Patrick monta sur le pont en baillant, une tasse de café à la main. L'équipage avait dormi plus longtemps que d'habitude, c'était étrange, surtout en sachant que dès l'aurore, le capitaine des Spades se manifestait des plus bruyamment.

Oui mais voilà. Aujourd'hui, pas un bruit au réveil.

Patrick avait prit la peine de vérifier la cabine du jeune homme qu'ils suivaient dans une aventure suicidaire au travers la Grand Line, sans quasiment rien savoir de lui. Et ce jour là, il n'était pas dans son hamac, quand Patrick était allé vérifier.

L'objet des inquiétudes du fuku-senshô se trouvait à présent à quelques mètres de lui, écrivant on ne savait trop quoi, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Konnichiwa, Patrick, salua Ace sans lever le nez de ce qu'il écrivait.

\- Konnichiwa, senshô. Encore une lettre pour Laboon ?

\- Iie. C'est juste le journal de bord.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, vous faîtes une drôle de tête.

Ace inclina son chapeau sur son visage mais ne répondit pas.

Patrick s'assit contre la rambarde, pas loin de son capitaine, et but son café. Avec le jeune homme, c'était bien simple. Quand on lui posait une question, soit il y répondait direct, soit il vous disait d'aller vous faire voir... ou alors, comme dans ce cas là, il réfléchissait à discuter ou pas de ce qu'il avait en tête, mais il fallait être patient. Le laisser venir de lui-même à ce qui le tracassait, ne pas le forçait, sinon, il se rétracterait sur lui-même.

\- Aujourd'hui... c'est un jour assez particulier pour moi. C'est un jour de deuil... mais aussi l'un des plus beau jour de ma vie, fini par avouer Ace en fermant le journal de bord d'un claquement sec.

Il ramena ses genoux contre lui, et regarda droit devant, perdant son regard dans la mer calme.

\- Mes condoléances, senshô, je savais pas que vous aviez perdu quelqu'un.

\- J'ai perdu mes parents, sans avoir la chance de les connaître. Mon père est mort alors que ma mère m'attendait encore, puis cette courageuse Portgas D. Rouge qui fut ma chère et tendre mère, perdit la vie en me donnant naissance. C'est aussi con que ça. Qui n'a pas perdu de parent, au jour d'aujourd'hui ? C'est quelque chose d'assez commun... mais malheureusement, ça me rappel qu'entre ses deux dates, tout un tas de personnes sont mortes, par ma faute. Les massacres qui ont suivit une simple rumeur...

Ace laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, fixant le ciel.

\- Pourtant, aujourd'hui, alors que je devrais me recueillir en songeant à mon père, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de faire la fête, puisque c'est ce même jour que le plus jeune de mes frères adoptif est arrivé à la maison. Si on avait pas connu sa date d'anniversaire, ce jour là serait devenu cette date pour lui... Enfin, dans tout ça, j'ai l'impression de trahir et de ne pas respecter tout ceux qui sont morts à cause de moi, et avant tout, mon père, même s'il était déjà condamné... les trahir parce que je me sens heureux.

\- Senshô. Portez cette faute ne changera rien au chose. Je ne sais rien de votre histoire, ni du pourquoi du comment vous devriez être responsable d'un massacre, qui si j'ai bien comprit, à eut lieu _avant_ votre naissance. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si votre père était comme vous, il vous donnerait un coup sur le crâne pour vous comporter ainsi. Il voudrait vous voir heureux, et célébrer ce qui doit être célébré. C'est tout. Après, vous en faîtes ce que vous voulez. Je sais juste qu'en tant que l'un de vos hommes, vous voir comme portant tous les malheurs du monde sur vos épaules, c'est pas la vue la plus agréable et rassurante qui soit. Rester fort, droit et respirer, senshô. Vous n'êtes pas responsables pour tout ce qui va mal dans ce foutu monde. Pas plus que la Kaizoku Hime l'est !

Ace eut un petit rire et serra l'épaule de Patrick avec une de ses mains.

\- Merci mec, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien d'entendre ce genre de choses... je vais me déboucher une bouteille de saké pour fêter cette addition dans ma famille, y'a quatorze ans de ça !

Et il se leva.

\- Senshô, je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?

\- Je n'y répondrais pas forcément, mais vas-y.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que vous êtes responsable de tous ces trucs ?

Ace cacha son visage avec son chapeau et s'éloigna.

\- Parce que les gens ont prit l'habitude de me dire que je n'ai pas le droit de vivre à cause de ça, justement.

Et il disparut dans la réserve pour se prendre une bouteille d'alcool.

Patrick resta songeur à siroter son café.

Ace était un personnage voilait de mystère. Comme il l'avait dit, en ce monde, il était courant que l'on perdre très jeune des parents ou des amis. Mais voir un garçon aussi jeune, même pas majeur encore, portant des fautes qu'il n'avait pas commise sur son dos, c'était triste.

Dans un sens, Patrick trouvait qu'Ace ressemblait à la Kaizoku Hime.

Seule différence, Gol D. Ann avait le courage de dire au monde qui voulait sa mort, qu'elle lui disait d'aller se faire voir, et continuer sa vie...

Pour Ace, ça restait encore à vérifier.

* * *

Ace, mon 'petit-frère' (11 ans) par Makino :

Makino était sorti du bar pour aller se rendre chez les Beltris, afin d'avoir du pain pour le repas des trois frères, quand elle vit le petit Ace, revenant de Goa, de la poussières sur ses vêtements déchirés par endroit, comme s'il s'était battu.

Son regard était sombre et hanté.

\- Ace ?

Le garçon passa à côté d'elle sans lui répondre, et alla vers le port.

\- Sabo-kun, je peux te demander un service ? demanda Makino en rentrant sa tête dans le bar.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le petit blond.

\- Tu peux aller pour moi chez les Beltris, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

\- J'y vais immédiatement.

Makino lui sourit, puis prit le chemin qu'avait emprunté Ace.

Il s'était éloigné du village, jusqu'à la plage. C'était là que Rayleigh venait de temps à autres pour regarder la mer.

Mais ce qui choqua la jeune femme, ce fut entendre Ace pleurer.

Recroqueviller sur lui-même, le petit garçon pleurait en silence, tout en regardant la mer.

\- Ace, qu'est-ce qu'y ne va pas ? demanda Makino en s'approchant.

\- Va-t-en... souffla Ace.

\- Ace ?

\- LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! QUI VEUT D'UN DÉMON COMME MOI ?! rugit Ace.

Sous l'émotion, il s'enflamma, transformant le sable autour de lui en verre.

\- Calmes-toi, Ace...

Ace respira profondément, reprenant le contrôle de ses flammes.

Il tenta de se dégager des bras de Makino, quand celle-ci l'enlaça par derrière, mais la jeune femme ne le lâcha pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? chuchota-t-elle. Pourquoi tu dis que tu es un démon ? C'est à cause de ton pouvoir ?

Ace secoua la tête.

\- Parles-moi, Ace, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais...

Le petit garçon renifla, et cacha son visage dans le giron de la jeune femme.

\- Je... je suis allé en ville... Je voulais savoir pourquoi... pourquoi Ji-chan disait les adultes cruelles... et je leur ai demandé... ce qu'il en serait... si Gol D. Roger avait un enfant...

Et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

\- Shhhh... làààà, Ace... les gens ne pensent pas tous comme eux... nous, on a rien contre le fait que tu sois son fils. On t'adore tous au village. Même Dadan, même si elle se montre un peu rustre, elle t'adore.

\- Les gens veulent ma mort... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu au monde, dans ce cas-là ?

\- Parce que tes parents auraient voulu pouvoir t'élever, te voir grandir. Ils te voulaient, ils voulaient ton existence, Ace... Regarde-moi.

Elle prit le visage d'Ace entre ses mains, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu as le droit de vivre, Ace. Tant que tu n'auras pas grandi, tu ne pourras pas savoir si ça valait la peine d'être vivant, de venir au monde... si tu n'étais pas là, comment crois-tu qu'aurait vécu Luffy et Sabo ? Et ton oncle ? Tu es important pour eux, autant que pour nous, au village. Tu es l'un de nos trésors les plus précieux, avec tes frères, Ace. Alors, n'écoute pas les autres. S'ils ne veulent pas de toi, tant pis pour eux. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. Je suis heureuse de te connaître, Ace, crois-moi. Tu n'es pas un démon, enfin, pas dans le sens qu'ils l'entendent... tu es juste un vilain garnement qui fait un peu trop de bêtises à mon goût, parfois... ça ira ?

Ace hocha faiblement la tête, et Makino l'embrassa sur le crâne et lui caressa les cheveux.

C'est à partir de ce jour que Portgas D. Ace devint un garçon au cœur blessé, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place. Makino savait très bien que malgré son sourire et ses mauvaises blagues, il resterait toujours ce petit garçon éploré, blessé par la cruauté des adultes.

* * *

Mon petit-fils Ace (quinze ans), par Minkey D. Garp :  


\- Stetson.

\- Fedora.

\- Stetson.

- _Koff_ \- Fedora.

\- Va au lit. Stetson.

\- Pas question. Fedora.

C'est sur ces entre fait que Garp pénétra chez lui.

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna naïvement Luffy, avachi dans un fauteuil lisant _L'île au Trésor_ , pendant que ses frères se disputaient.

\- J'habite encore ici, sale gosse ! Et le bonjour ?!

Le grognement des garçons fut sa seule réponse… plus Ace qui essayait de recracher ses poumons sur la table du salon.

\- Tu es malade ? s'étonna Garp.

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard noir larmoyant, l'air de dire, 'non, vraiment, je savais pas', avant d'être pris d'un éternuement tonitruant.

\- Tu sais pas ce que c'est un logia hormonal et il fait froid. Un mal pour un bien. Vaut mieux un Ace malade comme un chien que nous trois sans un toit pour l'hiver parce qu'il a fait encore une crise enflammée, pointa Sabo. Stetson.

\- J'ai accepté seul de porter du kairoseki cet hiver, du moins, jusqu'à ce que je sois en pleine – _koff koff-_ possession de mes esprits et donc de mon contrôle ou que les beaux jours reviennent. Fedora.

\- Vous allez continuer comme ça encore longtemps ? demanda Luffy d'une voix fatiguée.

\- C'est quoi le sujet de la dispute ? demanda Garp en déposant sur un fauteuil son manteau pour s'approcher de la table des garçons.

Ace, emmitouflé dans des couvertures et un masque hygiénique sur le nez, se contenta de montrer un chapeau orange qui trônait au centre de la table.

\- Cadeau pour les quinze ans d'Ace, de la part de Shanks-nii-san, expliqua Sabo. Ace dit que ça s'appelle un fedora, et je lui dis que non, on appelle ça un stetson !

\- Et ça dure depuis ce matin… gémit Luffy.

\- Gurararararara ! Vous avez tous les deux raison !

\- Eh ?

\- Ces deux genres se ressemblent beaucoup. Sauf que le stetson a une structure plus rigide et plus épaisse que le fedora. Le fedora est assez malléable et souple, mais les modèles peuvent varier. Le stetson, c'est le chapeau des cow-boys. Le fedora, des explorateurs et aventurier !

Ace prit le chapeau et le tordit entre ses mains facilement, avant de le reposer, le voyant reprendre plus ou moins rapidement sa forme d'origine.

\- Bon, eh bien, t'as raison pour une fois, Ace. Désolé… soupira Sabo.

Ace eut un petit rire avant de se mettre à tousser de nouveau.

Garp le prit par la peau du cou et l'embarqua avec lui, prenant le chapeau dans son autre main.

\- Mais tu as raison pour une chose, Sabo ! Les malades, c'est au lit !

\- LÂCHE-MOI !

Malgré les protestations, Ace fut envoyé au lit. Apparemment, on l'avait relocalisé dans la vieille chambre de Rayleigh histoire de pas contaminer ses frères avec ses microbes. Une fois le brun sous la couette, Garp lui enfonça le chapeau sur le crâne.

\- J'aime peut-être pas Akagami, ni la relation que vous avez tous les trois avec lui, mais il t'a offert un beau cadeau. L'orange te va très bien. C'est un beau chapeau.

Ace fut reconnaissant de son masque qui lui cachait le visage et de son nouveau chapeau encore un peu grand pour lui, parce que Garp ne pouvait pas le voir rougir.

\- Vous avez tous les trois vos chapeaux… j'arrive après la guerre, il semblerait.

Avec surprise, Ace se retrouva avec un paquet sur les genoux qu'il ouvrit, se retrouvant avec un chapeau noir entre ses mains.

\- C'est un stetson, inutile de te disputer avec Sabo pour le savoir. Bon anniversaire, Ace.

\- Merci Jiji.

\- Repose-toi.

* * *

 **Les deux chansons de ce omake sont :**

 **'Raise Your Glass' par P!nk**

 **'Karasu' par One Ok Rock**

 **Petite note pour les chapeaux : le Stetson est bien le couvre-chef des cow boy, pour le fedora (ou borsalino ^^) c'est le même chapeau utilisé par Indiana Jones et Mickael Jackson**

 **Et je vous dis à bientôt !**


	4. Ignoble Thatch

**Bonsoir à tous !  
**

 **Ce omake de _Golden Prince_ m'avait été inspiré par une de mes lectrices : Liim. Le but était simple dedans. Thatch fait ce pourquoi il est le plus doué (non outre la cuisine) : poser des questions stupide, ou faire chier nos tourteraux favoris. A vous de voir. En attendant, just enjoy !**

* * *

Marco était installé tranquillement dans le nid de pie, Ace entre les bras, discutant de tout et de rien, quand Thatch vint les rejoindre.

\- Vous avez fait votre petit nid d'amoureux ? se moqua gentiment Thatch.

\- Continu sur ta lancée, Thatch, et ma vengeance pour l'autre jour n'en sera que plus douloureuse, yoi, gronda Marco, alors qu'Ace faisait une moue boudeuse devant la pique du cuistot.

\- D'accord, d'accord... non, sérieusement, je vous apporte un peu du saké du coin, il est pas mal.

Thatch pénétra dans la vigie et tendit une bouteille d'alcool au couple. Marco la prit, suspicieux, l'ouvrit et la renifla. Ne détectant rien de louche, il en but une gorgée, sous le regard d'Ace.

\- Pas mauvais, yoi, accorda le Phénix.

Il donna la bouteille à Ace qui en prit une gorgée à son tour, avant de la rendre à Thatch.

\- Sinon, vous allez le dire à Rayleigh ? demanda Thatch avec un sourire.

Ace perdit ses couleurs.

Ouch, l'ancien pirate allait peut-être pas aimer ça !

\- Je lui en parlerais moi-même, la prochaine fois qu'on sera à Shabaody, yoi, annonça le Phénix.

\- T'es dingues ! Ji-chan va te tuer ! s'exclama Ace.

\- Je suis responsable de mes actes, et j'assume, yoi. J'irais donc voir Rayleigh, je lui dirais ce qu'il en est, yoi. Nous sommes des adultes, certes des pirates, mais des adultes quand même, yoi. Nous pouvons discuter de cela, yoi. J'espère simplement qu'il se souviendra que je suis quelqu'un de sérieux, contrairement à lui qui est un coureur de jupon, yoi.

Ace baissa la tête. Le jour où ça arriverait, il était quasi _certain_ qu'il faudrait trouver deux nouveaux commandants pour le remplacer lui et Marco, après que Rayleigh les ait tués.

\- Et Garp va le prendre comment ? demanda Thatch avec un plus grand sourire. Et tes frères ?

\- Sab' va se foutre gentiment de moi, c'est certain, ensuite, il me souhaitera tout le bonheur possible, mais il fera bien comprendre à Marco qu'il n'hésitera pas à le tuer s'il me fait du mal, marmonna Ace. Et vu que pour compenser le fait qu'il n'est pas d'akuma no mi, il a un Haki de l'Armement plus que agressif, la menace est à prendre au sérieux. Je doute que Lu' comprenne quelque chose à notre relation, mais s'il y arrive, il s'inquiétera pour moi, et menacera Marco de le tuer si je souffre de la relation... mais il sera content pour moi. J'ai de la chance d'avoir des frères pareils.

\- Et Garp ?

Le sourire de Thatch s'agrandit devant l'air verdâtre d'Ace.

\- On va croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais, yoi, déclara le Phénix avec un sourire nerveux.

Il resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de la taille d'Ace.

\- Na... j'y pense... fit brusquement Thatch avec un sourire trop grand pour ne pas paraître louche.

\- T'as décidé de connaître les moindres détails de notre relations ? s'enquit Ace d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Yep !

\- Tu fais chier, yoi, annonça Marco. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux encore, yoi ?

\- Ann est incluse ou pas ?

Marco et Ace froncèrent les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles, yoi ?

\- Si tes sentiments s'arrêtent à Ace, ou si Ann est incluse dans le lot, répéta Thatch.

\- Ace ou Ann c'est pareil, yoi. C'est pas parce qu'Ace décide qu'il a envie de faire courir tout le monde sous sa forme féminine que je vais cesser de l'aimer, yoi. T'as d'autres questions stupides, yoi ?

\- C'est pour quand les enfants ?

Là, ça y est, il avait lâché la bombe !

Thatch évita de justesse le pied d'Ace.

\- Ma question est plus que sérieuse ! Imagine qu'Ann tombe enceinte ! se défendit le cuistot.

Marco regarda Ace dans ses bras.

\- C'est possible, yoi ? Je veux dire... tu es un homme à la base, quoi... fit Marco.

\- Je n'en ai strictement pas la moindre idée, avoua Ace. Et sérieusement, j'ai pas l'âge pour penser à fonder une famille, surtout en étant un pirate. Et je me vois mal expliquer à tout le monde le pourquoi du comment j'ai put en avoir.

\- T'as pas demander aux infirmières ? s'étonna Thatch.

Ace applaudit.

\- Brillante idée, Thatch, j'y vais de ce pas ! 'Hey, salut les filles ! J'ai oublié de vous dire ! Je suis hermaphrodite, et mon second visage, c'est Gol D. Ann ! Est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité que je puisse avoir des enfants ?!'... t'as d'autres conneries de ce genre, Thatch ?

\- T'as jamais eut tes règles ?

Cette fois, le coup de pied ne manqua pas le nez de Thatch qui tomba contre la rambarde de la vigie.

\- Ouch ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit... un peu plus et tu me casses le nez, mec ! fit Thatch en se tâtant le nez.

\- Je suis un _homme_ , je n'ai pas ce genre de désagrément, grinça Ace. Et Ji-chan ne m'a jamais rien dit sur la possibilité que je puisse avoir des enfants, et Garp non plus. Crocus-san aurait peut-être put répondre à ma question, mais y'avait mes hommes la seule fois que j'ai put lui parler, donc, j'ai pas put abordé le sujet avec lui.

\- Néanmoins, ça serait sympa, quoi ! Oyaji aurait des petits-enfants !

\- En admettant que ça soit possible, Thatch, je te rappel tout de même que nous sommes des pirates, yoi. Ensuite, on a encore jamais entendu parler de noryokusha ayant eut des enfants, yoi. D'autant plus que je suis un zoan à l'origine, et que je subis chaque année cette sale période qui s'appelle la saison des amours, yoi. Rien ne nous dit que si on parvient à avoir des enfants, ils seront au moins _humains_ , yoi. Maintenant, au lieu de nous mettre des questions de ce genre dans le crâne, fait passer la bouteille, yoi.

\- Hai... néanmoins, tu vas morfler, Ace, avec la saison des amours !

Ace prit la bouteille des mains de Thatch et Marco put donc expulser l'ignoble cuistot hors de la vigie.

\- Je lève mon verre aux idées et questions stupides de Thatch, soupira Ace en levant la bouteille avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée.

\- Aux idées stupides de Thatch, sourit Marco en prenant la bouteille.

Il la leva et en but une gorgée à son tour, avant de faire tourner Ace sur lui-même pour pouvoir l'embrasser à son aise.

* * *

Rayleigh resta un instant figé en regardant Marco, incliné devant lui. L'ancien pirate plia son journal, et se nettoya ses lunettes, même si ça ne changerait rien à ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Tu viens bien de me dire que toi et mon filleul êtes ensemble ? répéta Rayleigh.

\- Ray-chan, ça pose un soucis qu'Ace-chan aime un homme ? demanda Shakky.

\- Nooon, aucun, là n'est la question... le soucis est que j'aurais préféré qu'il choisisse quelqu'un de son âge...

Rayleigh se leva et passa derrière le comptoir pour y tirer son épée, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

\- Je vais rapidement te séparer d'Ace, saloperie de poulet grillet ! grogna Rayleigh.

* * *

 **Ce fut court, mais j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même:D**

 **On se retrouve immédiatement pour la suite !**

 **Traduction :**

 **Ji-chan = tonton**  
 **Akuma no mi = Fruits du démon**  
 **Noryokusha = utilisateur de Fruit du démon**


	5. Happy Birthday Luffy

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **J'avais fait une fic d'anniversaire pour Ace, il fallait forcément que Luffy ait la sienne, donc, voici celle de Monkey D. Luffy, version _Sea New King._**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
**

* * *

 _Naissance de Monkey D. Luffy_

Un petit bruit.

Dragon respira profondément en stoppant son infiltration de Marine Ford et regarda le paquet dans ses bras.

Son fils unique était enroulé dans des couvertures et avait réussi à dégager ses bras.

Le petit être riait apparemment.

Il n'était dehors que depuis quelques heures, que déjà, il lui causait des soucis.

L'homme s'arracha de la vue du petit être qu'il tenait contre lui. Il devait endurcir son cœur, s'il voulait changer ce monde.

Il reprit sa route, restant sur ses gardes, et fini par arriver à destination : le bureau de son père.

La serrure fut facilement forcée et Dragon pénétra dans le bureau. Sans perdre plus de temps, il déposa sur le bureau de Garp absent son fils.

Mais le petit être venait d'attraper un de ses doigts.

Pendant un instant, la volonté de l'homme vacilla. Pouvait-il vraiment laisser ainsi son fils à son père ? Le vieil homme était dégénéré, et encore, c'était un _euphémisme_.

Dragon ferma les yeux et tira de sa poche une lettre, la laissant sur son fils âgé de quelques heures, avant de s'en aller.

Garp serait de retour très bientôt, Dragon ne voulait pas être là quand son père découvrirait son petit-fils sur son bureau.

* * *

 _Le premier anniversaire, Luffy à un an._

Luffy se réveilla ce matin-là avec bonne humeur, sans savoir pourquoi.

Ace, son grand frère, qui lui avait quatre ans, semblait le savoir, vu qu'il n'arrêta pas de rire et sourire comme un idiot en tirant son petit frère du lit.

Sans pouvoir placer un mot de protestation, le petit Luffy se retrouva dans la douche, avec son aîné lui faisant un vigoureux shampoing.

\- Ji-chan ? demanda Luffy quand il put enfin se sécher.

Il ne parlait pas encore très bien, mais Ace devinait toujours ce qu'il voulait dire. Ace était le meilleur frère du monde.

\- Sa na, lui répondit son aîné en l'aidant à s'habiller, sans quitter son sourire.

Toujours en riant, Luffy se retrouva tirer hors de la maison, vers le bar, sans même pouvoir déjeuner.

\- Ace ! se plaignit Luffy.

Ace ralentit la course et banda les yeux de son petit-frère, le faisant paniquer.

\- Tout va bien, Nii-chan est là, assura Ace.

Et sans pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, il fut hissé sur les épaules de son grand-frère.

Pendant un instant, Luffy entendit les bruits des pieds de son frère dans la terre du chemin et le son de sa voix en train de humer un petit air entraînant.

Puis, le petit garçon entendit une porte s'ouvrir, et le son des bruits de pas de son frère lui indiqua qu'ils étaient dans une maison.

\- Viens par-là, bonhomme ! Hop là !

Cette voix, Luffy la connaissait tellement bien ! C'était celle de son oncle. Quand les autres enfants avaient normalement un papa et une maman, lui et Ace, ils avaient leur oncle Rayleigh, leur grand-père Garp et le village.

En souriant, Luffy se retrouva assis sur une chaise et une autre racla à côté de lui.

Le bandeau tomba enfin, dévoilant la scène : le bar de Makino plein à craquer des villageois, Ace assit juste à côté de lui à table… et juste devant son nez, un immense gâteau avec une bougie. Tout le monde lui souriait.

\- Bon anniversaire, Luffy. Tu as un an, aujourd'hui. Tu veux souffler la bougie ?

Luffy éclata de rire, tout content de tout cela. Il en comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait qu'il avait toute les raisons d'être content, surtout avec le super gâteau d'anniversaire devant lui.

Ce fut encore plus drôle quand Ace fini la tête dans sa propre part, à cause d'une crise de narcolepsie.

C'est une magnifique journée pour Luffy et ne comprenant pas encore le principe des vœux, il n'en fit aucun.

* * *

 _Le quatrième anniversaire de Luffy_

La fête était comme toujours somptueuse, et Luffy ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre.

Sa famille était là et tout le village. Même Garp, ce qui avait fait qu'il avait reçu deux coups sur le crâne depuis le début de la journée, mais aussi un super cadeau de sa part d'être au moins présent.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui le perturbait… comme quelque chose qui manquait.

\- Rayleigh-ji-chan ? Garp-ojii-chan ? Nii-chan ?

Les trois susnommés regardèrent le garçon de la fête qui restait perplexe par rapport à quelque chose.

\- Otôsan et Okâsan sont où ?

La fête s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes, Luffy ? demanda Rayleigh alors que Garp prenait le petit sur ses genoux.

\- Je sais que les parents d'Ace sont plus là… mais les miens sont où ? C'est le quatrième anniversaire sans eux… pourquoi ils sont pas là ?

Les deux adultes se regardèrent et Rayleigh prit les mains de Luffy pour lui dire :

\- Ils… ils ne peuvent pas être là. On ne sait pas qui est ta maman, et ton papa… ne peut pas être là. Mais ce n'est pas important, et tu sais pourquoi ?

Luffy secoua la tête, une moue triste sur le visage.

\- Parce qu'on est là, nous, Lu' ! assura Ace en enlaçant son petit-frère. Tant pis pour eux s'ils ne sont pas là pour faire la fête avec nous, nous, on est là, et on va faire de ce jour un jour de fête géniale ! Allez, on va jouer dehors !

Luffy sauta des genoux de son grand-père, ne voyant pas leur regard triste, et suivit son aîné.

Tant pis pour ses parents, il avait d'autre personne pour veiller sur lui.

Il fit un vœu très simple : celui d'avoir toujours sa famille.

* * *

 _Le septième anniversaire de Luffy_

Cet anniversaire était spécial pour Luffy.

Certes, Shanks et son équipage était déjà repartit pour le Shin Sekai, mais rien ne pouvait remplacer la joie que Luffy ressentait en s'asseyant à la table de la taverne avec le village, et se savoir encadré par _deux_ nii-chan.

A gauche, Ace était mort de rire pour une raison quelconque, sans doute devant le sourire idiot de Luffy.

A droite, Sabo ébouriffait les cheveux de Luffy en chantonnant la chanson d'anniversaire.

Luffy sentit Rayleigh l'enlaçait par derrière et posait sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon garçon… sept ans, tu commences à devenir un grand garçon, ça y est…

Luffy ne put s'empêcher de rire et se leva sur sa chaise pour souffler les sept bougies de son gâteau.

Avoir un nouveau frère était le plus beau des cadeaux, et même s'il l'avait eu en avance, c'était pas bien grave.

Il avait une famille merveilleuse.

Son vœu, il le fit en prévision du futur, tenant son mugiwara boshi sur son crâne : il voulait avoir une vie d'aventure.

* * *

 _Le douzième anniversaire de Luffy_

Luffy s'était réveillé ce matin-là très tôt.

Même si Ace, puis Sabo avaient eu leur propre anniversaire joyeux, malgré l'absence de Rayleigh, pour Luffy, c'était pas ce qu'il lui fairait plaisir.

Il aurait voulu, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la mer, pouvoir fêter tous ces anniversaires avec son oncle. C'était peut-être un désir stupide et égoïste, mais c'était celui de Luffy.

Luffy se retrouva en pyjama sur le petit coin dans la jungle où lui et ses frères venaient regarder la mer, de temps à autre. Il se laissa tomber par terre, pour regarder l'étendu bleu.

Son oncle pensait-il à lui, de là où il était ?

Luffy perdit la notion du temps, restant là, dans son coin à regarder la mer.

Il ne se détourna pas en entendant au bout d'un moment des bruits de pas derrière lui.

Sabo vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en souriant, une grosse boite dans ses bras d'où s'élever une bonne odeur. Ace prit la place de l'autre côté de Luffy et lui montra quelques lignes dans les petites annonces du journal du jour :

« _Joyeux anniversaire à mon petit Chapardeur au mugiwara boshi. Même si je ne suis pas avec toi, aujourd'hui, je pense à toi et tes frères chaque instant qui passe »_

Luffy n'avait pas besoin de voir les deux petites lettres à la fin du message pour savoir que c'était de son oncle.

Même loin, Rayleigh pensait à eux.

\- Ji-chan pense à nous, Lu'. Il a fait de même pour nos propres anniversaires, alors, ne t'en fait pas, sourit Sabo.

Ace força son petit frère à reculer un peu de son perchoir, laissant assez de place pour Sabo afin qu'il dépose devant son jeune frère la grosse boite, qui une fois ouverte, révéla un magnifique gâteau avec des bougies éteintes. Un simple geste de la main au-dessus de la pâtisserie de la part de l'aîné, et les bougies s'allumèrent.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Luffy ! souhaitèrent les deux frères.

Luffy eut un magnifique sourire et souffla les bougies, faisant le vœu de revoir son oncle un jour.

* * *

 _Le quatorzième anniversaire de Luffy._

Luffy ne voulait pas de fête, cette année.

Les fêtes d'anniversaires, c'était quelque chose qui se faisait en famille. Sans Rayleigh, Ace et Sabo, ça n'avait pas la même valeur.

Le village avait accepté son choix, et lui avait juste souhaité un bon anniversaire, sans plus.

Puisqu'il voulait de la tranquillité, il l'aurait.

Luffy avait passé la journée à lire un livre d'aventure, n'ayant pas le cœur à s'entraîner, jusqu'à ce qu'à midi, Makino vienne pour l'aider à faire à manger…avec un denden sous le bras et le journal.

\- Il est tout à toi, assura Makino en souriant dans le combiné du denden.

Elle le posa sur le bureau auquel Luffy était assis en train de lire, avec le journal.

\- Je vais te faire quelque chose de bon, sourit Makino à Luffy. C'est pour toi, le denden.

Luffy se redressa, surpris et prit le combiné.

\- Moshi moshi ?

« Heya, Lu', il parait que tu boudes ! »

Luffy papillonna les yeux, incertain.

\- Ace ?

« Oui, c'est moi, ahou ! Joyeux anniversaire, frérot ! Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il va pas. »

\- Rien… je vois juste pas l'intérêt de faire une fête alors que ni toi, ni Ji-chan, ni Sabo n'êtes là.

« C'est _ton_ anniversaire, Luffy. Il _faut_ faire la fête. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, d'avoir quatorze ans, pour toi, Lu' ? »

\- Iie.

« Tu n'as plus que trois ans à attendre pour être de nouveau sur les mers. Je touche du bois pour pouvoir être avec toi le jour de tes dix-huit ans, crois-moi. En attendant, tu devrais aller jeter un œil aux petites annonces, j'ai vu quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Luffy reposa le combiné et prit le journal et tomba rapidement sur les deux petits messages à son attention, de la part de Sabo et Rayleigh.

Makino déposa une part de gâteau avec une bougie devant Luffy en souriant.

« Joyeux anniversaire, frérot ! » souhaita Ace.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Luffy, sourit Makino.

\- Arigatou ! rit Luffy.

Il souffla la bougie, avec un vœu : revoir sa famille.

* * *

 _Le quinzième anniversaire de Luffy_

Encore une fois, les messages avaient été là, dans le journal, lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire.

Pourtant, Luffy était inquiet.

Malgré la fête qu'y avait eu lieu, rien de pouvait détourner Luffy du fait qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Ace. Si c'était de la part de Sabo, il l'aurait compris, puisque les Révolutionnaires se devaient d'agir dans l'ombre, mais Ace…

Il avait deux primes, et c'était une Supernova.

Aucune raison pour que l'on cesse de parler de lui, sauf s'il était mort.

En soufflant ses bougies, Luffy souhaita ardemment que ses frères ne courent aucun danger.

\- Luffy ! Denden ! appela Makino.

Luffy cessa de rire des histoires des anciens du village pour aller au comptoir et prendre le denden.

\- Moshi, moshi !

« Hey, Luffy… joyeux anniversaires… »

Luffy eut un immense sourire, soulager.

C'était la voix d'Ann. Son aînée était en bonne santé.

\- Espèce d'abruti congénital ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! engueula Luffy.

« Je sais qu'on parle plus de moi dans les journaux, mais j'ai deux trois soucis, en ce moment… ne t'en fait pas, ma vie n'est pas en danger… enfin, pas vraiment, mais bon, c'est la vie des pirates. »

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

« Rien d'important. Tu as eu tes cadeaux ? »

\- Hai ! Merci beaucoup !

Pendant quelques instants, Luffy et Ann discutèrent, puis Ann termina la conversation.

« Je dois y aller, Lu'. J'ai dû piquer le denden dans un bar, et là, Shirohige s'apprête à lever l'ancre. Faut que je me change pour pouvoir retourner l'attaquer. »

\- Tu me promets d'être prudent ?

« Yakusoku. Je t'appellerais l'an prochain. Encore bon anniversaire, petit-frère. »

* * *

 _Le dix-septième anniversaire de Luffy_.

Aujourd'hui, ça avait été le grand jour. Il avait eu droit à un appel de ses frères pour son anniversaire et leurs encouragements pour le début de son aventure.

Seul dans son canot en pleine mer, Luffy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux.

Il lui suffisait de se pencher un peu pour toucher l'eau.

Sa nouvelle vie.

La mer avait pris le rôle de la mère, et l'avait bercé de ses vagues quand il en avait besoin. Elle avait été là pour lui dire de devenir fort et d'être patient.

Et là, aujourd'hui, son aventure commençait.

Luffy eut un petit rire.

Il reverrait sans doute ses frères en chemin, il avait hâte.

Dawn était loin et hors de vu, là où Luffy avait laissé son personnage d'enfant derrière. Aujourd'hui, il était un homme et il allait le prouver au monde.

En soufflant ses bougies, ce jour-là, Luffy avait fait un souhait significatif, en accord avec ses rêves.

Celui d'être toujours libre et sans regret.

* * *

 _Le dix-huitième anniversaire de Luffy_

C'était le pire de toute son existence.

Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Rayleigh, ils étaient enfin réunis. Même s'ils venaient d'échapper à la mort en se tirant d'Impel Down, ils auraient pu le fêter, surtout que Sabo venait de se réveiller… mais non, ses aînés en avaient décidé autrement, et s'était quasi battu.

Le jour de son anniversaire, le jour où Luffy aurait dû être heureux, il ne pouvait que regarder sa famille se désintégrer rapidement sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Luffy, ils vont se calmer, lui avait répété Rayleigh.

Luffy en doutait.

Il ne pouvait que regarder le spectacle de ses frères se déchirant devant lui.

Luffy n'eut qu'un vœu, à cet instant… celui que sa famille survive à ce qu'il se passait.

Son vœu se réalisa dans les jours suivants, et alla même jusqu'à se faire pardonner du piètre anniversaire en lui offrant une magnifique fête quelques jours après sur un navire, dans une ambiance joyeuse, dans les rires et les chants.

Là, Luffy pouvait se dire que son anniversaire était parfait.


	6. Lettre

**Salut à tous !  
**

 **Encore un Omake pour vous. Ceux qui ont lut (ou lisent) _Dawn of New Era_ savent forcément les conséquences de l'insubordination d'Ace. Et sa fameuse punition. Ici, on a donc le recueil de lettres d'excuses que monsieur Portgas a dû envoyer à ses proches n'étant pas des pirates. Certes, toujours aucune idée pour les autres, mais Garp est déjà présent. Je mettrais une petite note sur le titre du chapitre en cas d'update.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Garp**

Garp bugua sur la lettre qui était posé innocemment sur son bureau.

\- Les lettres ne mordent pas, lui pointa Sengoku en servant du thé à son ami.

\- Je crois que je lis mal l'expéditeur. Prête-moi tes lunettes !

\- Hey !

Garp avait pris les lunettes de son ami et les avait chaussé pour regarder de nouveau l'expéditeur. Ah bah non, c'était toujours le même nom.

\- De qui est la lettre ? demanda patiemment Sengoku. Dragon ?

\- Non. Ace.

\- Pfffffffffffffffffffff !

Sengoku recracha le thé qu'il était en train de boire et arracha lunettes et lettre des mains de son ami pour se faire confirmer la chose.

Oui, oui, c'était bien une lettre d'Ace.

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliés et je ne suis pas au courant ? demanda Sengoku d'une voix menaçante.

\- Si c'est le cas, je suis pas au courant non plus ! rouspéta Garp. Oust ! je veux de l'intimité pour lire la seconde lettre qu'il m'envoie de sa vie !

\- Et la première ?

\- Oh, c'est quand il a renoncé à son héritage. Allez ! Oust !

En grommelant, Sengoku prit en otage les senbei et s'en alla, laissant Garp seul avec la lettre qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'incompréhension au bout de la première lecture, le forçant à relire le courrier.

' _Garp._

 _Je voudrais vraiment ne pas faire cette lettre, mais on l'a exigé de moi, alors, puisqu'il faut le faire, je me lance._

 _Pardon._

 _Pardon d'avoir été un piètre petit-fils. De ne pas avoir accepté de regarder de ton côté de l'équation. D'avoir laissé sans rien dire Sabo te manipuler pour obtenir des informations quand on était gosse. De t'avoir toujours considéré comme un ennemi plus que comme un membre de la famille. Plus que comme un grand-père._

 _Je réalise que je ne t'ai jamais facilité la tâche. Même si tu étais violent et brutal, tu avais de bonnes intentions à notre égard. Malheureusement, comme dit le proverbe, l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions._

 _Pardon aussi de ne m'être jamais préoccupé de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. De m'être arrêté sur l'emprisonnement de Sabo, alors que tu avais pourtant de nombreuses fois défié la loi que tu aimes tant pour nous protéger tous les trois quand on était gosse. Pardon de ne pas avoir réalisé l'importance réelle que tu as eu dans l'entrée définitive dans notre famille de Sabo. Tu aurais pu foncer à Dawn, demander des explications à Ji-chan sur la présence de Shanks ou essayer de coincer Nii-san sur le chemin du retour, mais avec du recul, je réalise que tu nous as fait passer en priorité._

 _Pardon de t'avoir humilié dans le journal quand je me suis glissé la première fois à Marine Ford. C'était une occasion trop belle pour la laisser passer, j'ai pas pu résister._

 _Pardon de t'avoir mis en mauvaise posture en m'infiltrant ainsi à Impel Down. Mais nous savons tous les deux que Sabo ne serait plus de ce monde si Luffy et moi n'avions pas agi._

 _Je ne m'excuserai pas pour Marine Ford. Même si ces longs mois d'immobilité forcée à cause de la Red Line m'ont fait réfléchir et prendre du recul, je pensais ce que j'ai dit là-bas._

 _Je m'excuse de t'avoir caché ma situation réelle quand je t'ai parlé de ce_ test _, et je m'excuse aussi de refuser encore aujourd'hui de te voir impliquer dans leur vie. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient un jour eux aussi la nécessité de devoir faire ce même genre de lettre d'excuse, parce que nous sommes des D., et que nous sommes trop têtus pour changer._

 _Je pense avoir fait le tour de ce pourquoi je dois m'excuser. Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir._

 _Portgas D. Ace.'_

Garp relut la lettre, pour être certain de son contenu et la reposa brutalement, livide.

Ace était mourant, il n'y avait que cette solution pour qu'il se repente ainsi de ses erreurs !

Ace allait mourir et il ne savait même pas le pourquoi du comment ! Il n'était pas question qu'il reste sans rien faire ! S'il devait supplier Vegapunk de sauver son idiot de petit-fils, il le ferait !

Il se figea quand l'idée qu'Ace soit au-delà de la rémission lui traversa le cerveau.

Luffy et Sabo ne le supporteraient pas ! Pas après l'incident de Shabaoy, Impel Down et récemment Marine Ford !

Et les jumeaux ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient devenir ?! Garp n'avait aucune confiance en ce pervers qui avait abusé de la naïveté et des sentiments d'Ace pour profiter des charmes d'Ann ! Il fallait qu'il contacte Rayleigh pour trouver un moyen de les soustraire à cet individu !

Frénétiquement, Garp chercha son denden et le trouva, le branchant à un autre, blanc, pour sécuriser la ligne avant d'appeler le _Moby Dick_. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il entendit la fête.

On faisait des célébrations alors qu'Ace était sur le point de mourir ?!

\- JE VEUX MON PETIT-FILS EN LIGNE ! ET SI J'APPRENDS QU'IL EST MORT, JE VOUS TUE TOUS !

« Wouha… mollo Garp… tu t'es levé du mauvais côté du lit ? Pourquoi tu veux qu'Ace soit mort ? » demanda quelqu'un qu'il reconnut comme Rakuyo.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je viens de recevoir sa repentance s'il n'est pas mort !? rouspéta Garp.

Contre toute attente, Rakuyo éclata de rire. La fureur de Garp augmenta d'un cran, jusqu'à ce que Rakuyo la fasse redescendre :

« Je vais le tirer de la fête t'en fais pas, il fera tourner le monde en bourrique encore un moment ! »

Et on laissa le denden. Garp entendit vaguement Rakuyo crier par-dessus le brouhaha qui était en ligne, et surtout… _qu'il avait reçu la lettre._

Le tonitruant 'FAIS CHIER' suivi d'un 'ACE, TA LANGUE ! LES JUMEAUX !' le laissèrent perplexe. Ace n'était pas sur son lit de mort ?

Peu après, un Ace en pleine forme et clairement énervé prit la ligne.

« Garp, tu es en train de foutre en l'air la fête d'anniversaire de Red et Lina… donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas te couler la prochaine fois que je croise ton navire ! »

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda immédiatement Garp.

« A part que tu me fais chier ? Oui ».

\- Ace, j'ai lu ta lettre, inutile de me le cacher. Il te reste combien de temps ? Comment ? Une maladie ? Une blessure ? Une dépression ?

« Qu-quoi ?! »

\- Tu ne te repentirais jamais si tu n'étais pas mourant _et encore_! Surtout auprès de moi !

« Non mais n'importe quoi… je vais pas mourir ! Même si ça me fait chier, c'est pas le régime à l'eau et aux légumes à la place du saké et de la viande qui va avoir ma peau ! A BON ENTENDEUR, SALUT ! »

On entendit vaguement Thatch rire.

\- Tu me le jures ? Tu vas bien ? pleurnicha Garp.

« Ralalala… tu me fais chier grave. _Oui, promis, je vais bien_! Content ? Je peux retourner à la fête ? »

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Garp se mit à chialer comme pas deux à la fois d'émotion en comprenant enfin les mots de la lettre d'Ace, mais aussi de soulagement de savoir que son petit-fils allait bien.

« Oh misère… la loose… Pourquoi faut que ça tombe moi… » gémit Ace.

Et comme son père quelques années avant, Ace fut plus ou moins l'épaule sur laquelle Garp pleura. Plus par dépit et culpabilité que pour Roger et aussi avec pas mal de dégoût et avec plus de distance.

Comme quoi, le petit Ace suit les pas de son père !


	7. Première Fois (Mature)

**Salut à tous !**

 **Ceci est un Omake mature. Donc, si vous n'êtes pas majeur, ou simplement ne voulait pas lire de Lemon, vous pouvez passer à autre chose.  
**

 **Pour les autres, ceci est une scène coupée de _Golden Prince_ , tournant autour d'Ann. De sa première fois, plus précisément.**

 **Vous êtes avertis. Pour les autres, faîtes vous plaiz et amusez-vous bien !**

* * *

Un casque sur les oreilles, un sac à l'épaule et un soda dans une main.

Rien de plus banal… si on excluait qu'il s'agissait d'Ann.

Elle avait pas son manteau, donc, facile de voir que son short moulé parfaitement son postérieur.

Ann continua de chercher du regard un coin où elle pourrait se changer sans attirer l'attention. Elle avisa une ruelle et cru avoir touché le gros lot. Elle s'y engagea, s'éloignant du centre ville… pour voir des bandits de petites statures lui coupé la route. Elle fit glisser le casque de son tone dial autour de son cou, n'ayant pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il y avait des idiots derrière elle s'approchant un peu trop de son espace vitale.

\- Je peux vous aider, messieurs ? demanda calmement Ann en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

Et elle sirota son soda.

\- Ouais… on se demandait si tu passerais la nuit avec nous, Gol-chan ! ricana un gars.

\- Je suis au regret de vous dire que la réponse est non, yoi.

Bam !

Ann se retint de rire quand elle entendit Marco assommait facilement les gars derrière elle. Elle libéra le passage devant elle d'un magnifique jeu de jambes et se tourna vers son amant qui chassait de sa chemise des plis inexistant.

\- Mon fervent sauveur veut-il de mon soda en remerciement pour le sauvetage de la pauvre demoiselle en détresse que j'étais ? demanda Ann.

Elle tendit le dit soda à Marco qui but une gorgée en souriant, reconnaissant un baiser indirect dans l'action.

\- Puisque tu me l'as proposé aussi gentiment, comment dire non. Tu fais quoi dans le quartier le moins fréquentable de l'île ?

\- Je cherche un endroit où me changer. Mais à chaque fois que je trouve un coin susceptible de convenir, y'a du monde…

\- Quasi tout le monde est à terre, viens, tu vas te changer sur le navire.

\- Et si je croise quelqu'un dans le couloir ?

\- Qui a parlé de couloir, yoi ? Allons-y, la nuit tombe et le coin va devenir encore plus infréquentable. J'aimerais éviter qu'on s'en prenne à toi.

\- Tu doutes de ma capacité à me défendre ?

\- Jamais, yoi. Simplement qu'en nombre et souvent alcoolisé et drogué, tu risques de te retrouver en difficulté, et je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit.

Ann l'embrassa en souriant sur la joue.

\- T'es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je te suis.

Rapidement, discrètement, évitant un maximum les gens et surtout, les Shirohige qui étaient à terre, ils allèrent vers le port. Là, Marco pointa des caisses du doigt.

\- Attends mon signe là-bas.

Ann fonça ventre à terre vers les caisses et s'assit par terre, le dos contre sa cachette de fortune. Marco revint en toute nonchalance vers le navire et grimpa dessus, saluant quelques pirates sur le pont. Il se rendit vers la poupe, et ouvrit la porte du cabanon aux canots.

Il sifflota légèrement, après s'être assuré que personne ne les observait. Immédiatement, Ann se suspendit au rebord du navire et se glissa le long de la rambarde jusqu'à rejoindre Marco qui la fit entrer rapidement dans la cachette, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une gerbe de flamme bleue apparut dans sa main et il se dirigea vers une lanterne qu'il alluma.

Ann éteignit son dial tout en finissant son soda et laissa tomber son sac.

\- Donne.

Ann jeta pardessus son épaule son soda vide à Marco qui le garda en main pour se rappeler de le jeter plus tard. Il s'appuya contre la porte et regarda Ann s'accroupir dos à lui, pour sortir des affaires de son sac, avant de se relever et de commencer à se dévêtir.

Marco regarda avec fascination la chemise glissait lentement à terre, puis le haut de bikini rejoindre le tas, dévoilant la peau du dos de la commandante, sur laquelle se détachait l'encre mauve et blanche de l'emblème de leur équipage, masquait en partie par la longue queue de cheval noir d'ébène. La jeune femme était toujours pieds nu, donc pas besoin de se déchausser. Le short rejoignit rapidement la pile de linge et dévoilant un intéressant bas de bikini noir.

\- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? demanda Ann à Marco.

Marco se retourna en toussotant, embarrassé d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

Ann éclata de rire et vint enlacer Marco par derrière.

\- On couche ensemble. J'ai rien que tu n'as déjà vu, Marco.

\- Je suis habitué à un corps d'homme, pas à des courbes féminines, yoi.

\- On est deux.

Marco regarda Ann qui avait perché sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Comment ça ?

Ann soupira et retourna à ses affaires, alors que Marco se retournait de nouveau vers elle.

\- Je ne reste jamais très longtemps comme ça. Le plus longtemps, ça a été une demi-journée. Même si ça reste moi, je suis pas à l'aise avec ce corps. Je suis jamais allé au-delà de la transformation allé et retour. Y'a que deux personnes, outre toi, qui m'ont vu comme ça, et ce sont mes frères.

\- Personne n'a eut la chance de dormir avec la fille de Roger ? s'étonna Marco.

Ann secoua la tête, embarrassée.

\- Là où le Kaizoku Ouji a eut un petit nombre d'aventures, Hime-chan est encore vierge… murmura Ann.

Marco leva un sourcil, puis alla rejoindre Ann, la serrant contre lui.

\- Et si je te faisais découvrir un peu mieux cette partie de toi, Ace ? chuchota Marco à son oreille.

\- Dans le genre ?

Marco remonta une main du ventre à la poitrine de la demoiselle et effleura l'un des tétons, faisant sursauter Ann. Elle crispa ses mains sur les poignets de son amant, mais ne le repoussa pas. Bon signe. Marco continua de taquiner le téton entre ses doigts, avant d'orienter son autre main vers le sud et de jouer avec le clitoris au travers le tissu du bikini, envoyant une décharge électrique dans le corps de la femme entre ses bras. Quand il sentit le tissu bien humide sous ses doigts, il se détacha en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Je reviens, je vais juste m'assurer qu'on ne nous dérangera pas, yoi, murmura Marco. Je te conseil de te trouver une position confortable, en attendant.

Ann s'assit par terre, sur place, rouge comme une tomate, regardant Marco ramasser le fedora orange qui trônait sur le sac et de se diriger vers la porte qu'il entrouvrit. Il détacha le bijou de sa ceinture et l'accrocha à la poignée, avec le chapeau, avant de refermer la porte. Comme ça, quiconque passerait par là saurait qu'ils auraient deux commandants furax sur le dos si on s'avisait d'ouvrir la porte.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Ann et vint la rejoindre, chaque pas faisant rougir un peu plus la demoiselle, avant que le Phénix ne s'accroupisse auprès d'elle. Il posa une main sur ses hanches et glissa son autre main dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser. Ann ferma les yeux dans le baiser et se laissa aller quand elle sentie Marco faire pression sur elle pour qu'elle s'allonge, sans pour autant rompre l'échange. Elle le fit sous la surprise en sentant son dernier vêtement la quitté.

\- Quoi ? demanda Marco avec innocence. Je doute que tu veuilles que je te fasse l'amour avec ça toujours en place, yoi.

Le coup de genoux dans ses côtes lui dit exactement le fond de la pensée de la D. Il se chargea de l'apaiser en l'embrassant de nouveau, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans la chevelure longue de la jeune femme. De son autre main, il effleura les courbes féminines, si différentes de celles auxquelles il avait apprit à s'habituer. Chaque frisson était un délice à percevoir. Quand Marco arriva enfin entre les jambes, Ann noua ses doigts nerveusement autour de son poignet.

\- T'as confiance ? murmura Marco.

Elle déglutit mais hocha faiblement la tête, libérant sa prise.

Marco lui prit sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts, l'entraînant avec lui dans son objectif. Un doigt, lent et taquin testa le coin, avant d'être rejoint par un second un peu plus aventurier. Marco ne put retenir le petit sourire satisfait qui se glissa sur ses lèvres en voyant Ann fermer les yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les sourcils froncés. Il était enfin en terrain familier malgré le corps féminin. Combien de fois il avait vu Ace arborait ce genre d'expression quand Marco s'amuser avec lui sans lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

La main gauche qui se referma sur sa ceinture lui fit dire qu'il était peut-être temps pour le plat principal, surtout que les administrations qu'il offrait n'aider en rien à ne pas s'exciter. Marco cessa de taquiner Ann, lui tirant une moue déçu. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour dévorer des yeux le spectacle qu'était le Phénix se mettant à nu. Voyant son état, Ann se mit à genoux, au niveau du bassin de son amant, et le prit en bouche, le faisant grogner de bien être, avant de la repousser, la faisant de nouveau s'allonger.

\- C'est ta nuit, pas la mienne, yoi.

Il se plaça entre ses jambes, les ajustant autour de sa taille, à la limite de l'entrer dans le territoire vierge. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour à une fille, il espérait sincèrement s'en sortir assez bien pour qu'Ann garde un agréable souvenir de cette première fois. Nerveusement, la pirate passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, cachant son nez dans son épaule.

\- Je peux ? demanda Marco.

\- Oui.

Lentement, Marco s'engagea, résistant à la tentation qui lui disait de se presser. Là, il y était. L'hymen céda, et Ann le mordit sous la douleur, alors que son amant lui caresser le dos, histoire de l'apaiser.

Un léger filet de sang glissa entre les jambes d'Ann quand Marco se retira presque totalement, avant de revenir. Il procéda lentement, attendant ce signe qui lui dirait qu'il pouvait se lâcher.

Le gémissement étouffé contre son épaule lui fit accélérer légèrement la cadence.

Quand les hanches d'Ann commencèrent à venir à sa rencontre, il la força à le lâcher et à se rallonger, saisissant fermement le bassin de la pirate pour accéléré de façon largement plus notable le va et vient. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser quand il nota un léger filet de sang couler de la lèvre qu'Ann se mordait pour ne pas exprimer de façon plus vocale ce qu'elle pensait de ce que lui faisait Marco. Il sourit dans l'étreinte et le baiser en sentant les doigts de son amour se perdre dans le peu de cheveux qu'il avait sur le crâne. Les flammes qu'il sentait naître entre leur deux corps étaient une autre preuve physique qu'il s'y prenait comme il fallait.

Malgré le corps de femme, Ann restait Ace. Une simple pression d'un genou fut assez pour que Marco sache qu'il n'allait pas assez vite et fort pour la belle entre ses bras, chose à laquelle il remédia immédiatement.

Ann n'avait plus conscience d'autre chose que du message retransmis à ses sens. Le reste était pur brouillard. Elle arrivait pas à se détacher du goût des lèvres de Marco, de la vue de ses yeux bleus embués par le plaisir et l'envie qui la regardait quand il cessait de l'embrasser pour reprendre son souffle. Le touchait électrisant et ferme des mains sur ses hanches, mais surtout, le va et vient hypnotique entre ses jambes qui l'envoyait dans les étoiles.

Elle allait partir, elle le sentait, mais elle aurait voulu repousser cette échéance autant que possible pour profiter un peu plus de la sensation. Elle porta une main à son front, essayant de retenir ses cheveux hors de son visage, quand Marco se pencha de nouveau sur elle et l'embrassa, donnant un coup de hanche plus puissant et plus hératique que les précédents.

Elle se cabra de plaisir pendant un instant, avant que son corps ne retombe sur le plancher, la laissant essouffler, détachée, mais très heureuse. Marco se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, l'attirant contre lui, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Je suis un idiot, souffla Ann en se lovant amoureusement contre Marco.

\- En quoi ?

\- La Kaizoku Hime vient de perdre sa virginité d'une façon merveilleuse… si j'avais pas été aussi idiot, Oji-sama aurait attendu de te rencontrer pour en faire autant. Bonté, Marco, c'est pas permit d'être aussi doué pour ce genre de chose que tu l'es.

Marco eut un petit rire et embrassant tendrement Ann avant de lui répondre :

\- Je ne peux que donner le meilleur de moi quand j'ai le Prince des Océans dans mes bras, yoi. Homme ou femme, tu restes la personne que j'aime, Ace. Mais si tu vas par là, moi aussi je suis un idiot.

\- En quoi ?

\- J'aurai attendu de te rencontrer avant de songer à passer du bon temps avec des inconnus qui ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, yoi.

Ann eut un petit rire et Marco se redressa légèrement pour la dominé et l'embrasser avec passion. Ils auraient songé à un second round si on avait pas toqué à la porte à cet instant.

\- Thatch dit que si vous comptez manger à bord, vous devriez enfiler quelque chose et venir. N'oubliez pas de nettoyer votre bordel en partant ! leur dit la voix de Rakuyo.

\- On arrive, assura Marco.

Un dernier baiser et Marco aida Ann à se remettre sur pied, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en avisant ce qui coulait entre les jambes de la belle devant lui, jusqu'à ce que la belle en question lui écrase le pied.

\- En quel honneur ? demanda le Phénix.

Ann se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de s'enflammer, laissant derrière le jeune homme le plus indiscipliné du Shin Sekai à cette date.

Quand Ace se pencha pour récupérer ses affaires, montrant à Marco son magnifique postérieur, il laissa un dilemme au Phénix : affronter un Thatch en colère pour lui avoir fait l'affront d'être à bord pour dîner, et ne pas venir manger, ou laisser tomber un possible second round plus masculin que le premier pour aller manger un morceau. L'estomac d'Hiken lui donna sa réponse, le faisant soupirer de regret, et commencer à se rhabiller.

\- Ne, bébé.

Marco releva la tête pour regarder Ace qui rougissait pour une raison inconnu en se frottant les mains l'une conte l'autre, le regard fuyant.

\- Je pense… je pense que tu verras Ann un peu plus souvent, si… si t'y vois aucun problème…

Marco l'embrassa, chassant son embarras.

\- J'ai une relation avec _toi_ , Ace. Que tu sois un homme ou une femme m'importe peu. Celui que j'aime, c'est _toi_ , yoi. Si tu as envie de passer la nuit en tant qu'Ann, à ta guise. C'est pas moi qui vais le plaindre. Maintenant dépêchons avant que Thatch ne se plaigne.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, nettoyèrent leurs conneries, et rangèrent les affaires d'Ann dans le sac d'Ace

Les quelques sourires de leurs frères et sœurs dans le réfectoire étaient devenue vu commune.

\- Si y'avait pas eut vos affaires sur la poignée, j'aurais débarqué au mauvais moment, commenta Rakuyo. Habituellement, on vous entend, qu'est-ce qu'y vous arrive ?

\- J'ai découvert qu'un certain Phénix aime qu'on lui chuchote des cochonneries à l'oreille, sourit Ace pour toute réponse.

Il fut ravi de voir que Marco était très rouge à présent, faisant rire tout le monde et leur père.

\- Puisque tu vous êtes en retard, et que je suis un peu tout seul, ma flotte m'ayant abandonné, vous allez m'aider, annonça Thatch en apportant un plat à table. Marco tu m'aides à tout apporter, Ace, tu m'aideras à débarrasser.

\- Aye, assura Ace.

Marco renonça à s'asseoir et suivit Thatch en cuisine où son frère lui pointa ce qui devait être amené.

\- Pour avoir un tel sourire, les trucs que t'as dits à l'oreille Ace devait être _agréable_ , commenta Thatch en se dirigeant vers une grosse marmite.

\- On a pas eut l'occasion de se dire ce genre de chose… si on a essayé d'être discret, c'est pour une toute autre raison, yoi, annonça honnêtement Marco.

\- Oh ? Et laquelle ?

Marco regarda Thatch et lui dit à voix basse :

\- Tu crois que Rayleigh me tuera pour avoir prit la virginité de la Kaizoku Hime, ce soir ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Marco retourna au réfectoire avec le plat.

Quand il put enfin s'installer à table, un pied nu frôlant sa cheville lui fit regarder Ace qui lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

Peu importe le corps qu'il avait quand il lui avait fait l'amour, c'était les mêmes yeux noirs et argents qui brillés de contentement après. Les mêmes lèvres qui souriaient d'un air de bienheureux.

Peu importe que ce soit Ace ou Ann face à lui. Du moment que ces petits quelques choses qui lui disaient que son amour était heureux, Marco était bien capable de faire l'impossible…

Quoique, ils étaient dans le Shin Sekai. Ce mot avait pas le moindre sens ici.


	8. Fiançaille

**Salut à tous !  
**

 **Ceci est le Omake de _Paradise Tales_ , suite au fameux article de journal au sujet des fiançailles entre Monkey D. Luffy et Gol D. Ann. J'espère que le (re)lire vous plaira !**

 **A bientôt !**

* * *

"Alors comme ça ces types ont fait tombés Sir Crocodile, l'un des Shishibukai. On ne pouvait pas en attendre moins de quelqu'un de la famille de Garp." songea Mihawk en voyant les nouvelles primes.

\- Alors, comme ça ils ont attiré l'attention du Gouvernement Mondial... je me demande quel est son lien avec Portgas... Hehe…

* * *

 _MarieJoa_

* * *

Il fallait trouver vite un remplaçant à Crocodile. Cette place vacante était dangereuse pour l'équilibre précaire qu'ils avaient pu constituer, afin de contrebalancer la puissance des Yonkou.

Garp bailla et se présenta à la réunion où on l'avait convoqué. Doflamingo, Kuma, Tsuru et Sengoku étaient là (sans oublier sa chèvre), aussi, afin de réfléchir à la question, avec quelques officiers sans nom.

Doflamingo s'était fait engueuler aussi, pour avoir joué avec eux. Elle veillait au grain, la vieille Tsuru, fallait pas croire.

\- Bien, commençons. Je présume que personne d'autre ne viendra, déclara Sengoku, alors que tout le monde s'asseyait à une chaise.

\- Tu m'étonnes, j'avais pas envie de venir non plus, fit Doflamingo. Mais les affaires marchent si bien sur l'île que je suis désœuvré. Donc me voilà.

Et il s'installa en tailleur sur la table.

\- Je vois. C'est plutôt pénible à entendre, soupira Sengoku. Il n'y a rien de plus contrariant que d'apprendre que les affaires des pirates se portent si bien.

\- Vous êtes d'humeur provocatrice, ricana le Shishibukai. C'est pas digne de Bouddha, ça...Sengoku Gensui.

\- Si tu as une réclamation à faire, adresse-la à Garp, c'est lui qui a mis Sengoku dans cet état, déclara Tsuru, toujours aussi impassible.

Garp s'interrompit alors qu'il se curait le nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? J'ai cassé aucun bateau, pourtant, ces derniers temps ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- J'ai cru entendre une discussion futile, déclara Mihawk en arrivant. Me serais-je trompé d'endroit ?

\- Trois sur six, c'est un miracle, non ? Bwahahahaha ! s'esclaffa Garp.

\- Taka no me ! s'exclama quelqu'un.

\- Les hautes autorités de la Marine et le Shishibukai qui se retrouvent autour d'une table ronde, n'ont pas grand intérêt à mon sens, mais il se trouve que la personne que je voulais voir, afin de résoudre une énigme, est présente.

\- Voyez qui voilà! commenta sarcastiquement Doflamingo. T'étais bien le dernier que je m'attendais à voir arriver !

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis ici qu'en tant que simple observateur, et je veux quelques petites réponses sur certains pirates auxquels je m'intéresse particulièrement. Le hasard a fait qu'il est question d'eux aujourd'hui. C'est tout.

Et il s'assit à la table.

\- Commençons par ceci... Genkotsu no Monkey D. Garp... sais-tu pourquoi tu es convoqué, aujourd'hui ? demanda Sengoku.

\- Je présume qu'Ace a encore fait une connerie, tenta de deviner Garp. C'est mon idiot de petit-fils, mais il reste adorable !

\- Heee ! Alors comme ça on a eu un marmot, Genkotsu ? s'intéressa Doflamingo.

\- Non. Tu as été convoqué à ce sujet, Garp, déclara Tsuru.

Et elle brandit l'avis de recherche de Luffy.

Les yeux de Garp jaillirent de ses orbites.

\- LUFFY ! Bonté, mais il a fait quoi ce sale gamin, _encore_ ?! Il tient absolument à suivre son aîné à la trace !?

\- Je me disais bien que Portgas s'intéressait à ce jeune rookie de façon bien étrange... et que ce nom m'était familier, aussi, sourit Mihawk.

\- Tu viens de me donner un atout en or massif contre Shirohige, Mihawk ! Hehehe ! ricana Doflamingo.

\- Touche à un _seul_ cheveu de _mes_ _garçons_ , et je te _tue_ sur le champ, gronda Garp.

\- Portgas est intouchable. Il est en charge de la liaison entre Akagami et Newgate. Qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, et ça sera deux Yonkou que le responsable aura sur le dos, avertit Tsuru. Et ce mystérieux parrain, dont même moi, j'ignore le nom, mais qui semble inquiéter assez Sengoku et Garp.

\- Vous oubliez la fille de Roger. Gol D. Ann semble très bien s'entendre avec lui, comme avec les Shirohige et les Akagami, pointa Mihawk.

\- C'est encore plus drôle ! Où que l'on se tourne, ces deux jeunots sont bien entourés ! Mais qui aurait cru de Portgas eut un frère, et qu'il soit le petit-fils de Genkotsu ! fit Doflamingo avec un sourire de dément.

\- Garp, tu enverras la personne de ton choix porter une demande à Mugiwara, pour rejoindre le Shishibukai. Qu'il nous fasse pas comme Portgas qui l'a brûlé, pour prétendre ne l'avoir jamais reçu, ordonna Sengoku.

\- Je doute très sérieusement que Luffy accepte. Je ferais la demande moi-même, mais je connais d'avance la réponse ! Autre chose ?

\- Son objectif, tu le connais ?

\- Kaizoku Ou. Plus têtu qu'Ace à cet égard. Lui, soit il meurt en route, soit il atteindra son but, pas comme Ace qui a décidé en cour de route de rejoindre Newgate.

\- Il y autre chose dont je voudrais que nous discutions, avant de passer au remplacement de Crocodile...

Sengoku brandit une première page de journal. Tous les pirates écarquillèrent les yeux. Garp, lui, il en resta un instant sans voix, avant de se tordre de rire.

\- Je voudrais voir la tête des deux concernés quand ils verront ça ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

* * *

 _Quelque part, le long de la côte de Jaya, les frères D. manquèrent de tomber du Striker d'Ace, à cause de leur éternuement._

* * *

 _Shabaody_

* * *

\- 'Le soleil vient de se lever, encore une belle journée...' chantonna Sabo en s'asseyant au comptoir du bar qu'il fréquentait presque religieusement.

Son oncle, derrière le comptoir, eut un sourire et lui donna une belle tasse de café.

\- Bien le bonjour, mon garçon, tu es d'une bonne humeur extraordinaire, aujourd'hui, commenta l'oncle.

\- Bonjour, Ji-chan ! J'viens juste d'acheter un cadeau pour les vingt et un ans d'Ace ! sourit Sabo.

\- Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ce que c'est ?

\- Non !

L'oncle éclata de rire, et se servit lui aussi une tasse de café, tout en prenant le journal plié sur un coin du comptoir.

\- Tu vas lui offrir quoi, toi, Ji-chan ? demanda Sabo en buvant une gorgée de café.

\- Je me suis arrangé avec Newgate. On ira tous les deux à Baterilla, je sais qu'il en rêve depuis longtemps, donc, je le conduirais en personne sur la tombe de sa mère. Que disent les nouvelles, voyons…

L'homme déplia le journal et manqua de recracher son café sur Sabo juste en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sabo.

Pour toute réponse, on lui tendit le journal.

" _Le fiancé de la Kaizoku Hime vient d'East Blue_ "

Sabo resta abasourdi, puis se mit à rire nerveusement en voyant qui était l'heureux élu... rire nerveux qui devint un fou rire incontrôlable.

L'oncle reprit le journal, et fit la lecture :

\- « Malgré les nombreuses demandes, et les prétendants plus puissant les uns que les autres, dont de grandes figures du Shin Sekai, c'est un rookie qui a semble-t-il fait tomber le coeur de la mystérieuse Gol D. Ann ! En effet, de nombreux témoignages se souviennent de les avoir vu ensemble à Alabasta, dans une proximité des plus étonnantes de la part de cette jeune femme apparemment sans aucune autre attache qu'une relation amicale avec Akagami no Shanks et Shirohige. Pourtant, comme vous pourrez le voir sur cette photo, il existe quelqu'un d'autre pouvant se prétendre proche de la Kaizoku Hime ! Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy, une tête montante de la piraterie, originaire d'East Blue, comme le père d'Ann, et bizarrement, premier océan où la demoiselle a fait son apparition...

Est-ce que l'on pourrait considérer son défi comme un message à son fiancé, il y a quelques années auparavant ? C'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter. Mais le mystère reste entier sur ce jeune homme. Qui est-il ? Notre envoyé spécial à lever le voile pour vous !

Ce gamin n'est pas comme les autres... penchons-nous sur son nom de famille : Monkey D.. Certains d'entre vous auront fait le rapprochement, mais pour les autres, la clef de l'énigme est ici : Nous connaissons tous Genkotsu no Garp, fameux héros de la Marine ayant envoyé Gold Roger à l'échafaud. Pourtant, personne n'aurait cru qu'il aurait une vie de famille. En effet, cet homme n'est ni plus, ni moins que le prestigieux grand-père que cette étoile montante du crime ! Un grand-père vice-amiral de la Marine pour un garçon qui prétend devenir le Roi des Pirates, original, non ? D'autant plus que c'est lui qui envoya à la mort le père d'Ann. La Kaizoku Hime l'ignorerait-elle ?

Mais passons, ça ne s'arrête pas là ! Notre envoyé a fait une petite enquête pour retourner aux racines de Mugiwara, et a trouvé son île natale : Dawn, dans l'East Blue, là où Garp lui-même a vu le jour. Si notre reporter n'a rien pu savoir des parents de ce Luffy, il a néanmoins découvert une information en or massif ! En effet, vous vous souvenez tous du fameux incident de Marine Ford, qui signa la promotion en Nibantai Taisho des Shirohige Kaizoku, de l'ancien capitaine des Spades, Portgas D. Ace… Mais qui aurait cru qu'avant d'être un pirate, il était avant tout un grand frère ? En effet, comme vous pourrez le voir dans la photo ci-dessous, Hiken no Ace n'est ni plus, ni moins que le grand frère de Mugiwara no Luffy, chose confirmée par les villageois !

Jamais encore, Monkey D. Luffy n'a fait jouer ses relations familiales pour se tirer d'affaire... Il est normal de penser aussi qu'il est plus fort que peuvent le suggérer les apparences... mais est-ce là vraiment tout ? En effet, pas mal de ceux qui ont entouré les 'frères D.' durant leur enfance, ont laissé entendre qu'ils auraient un autre frère, ayant choisi une voie toute autre, agissant dans l'ombre pour quelque chose de mystérieux… Un frère révolutionnaire ? Nous pouvons nous demander comment le fameux Genkotsu no Garp arrive-t-il à vivre, entouré d'autant de criminels !

Il reste aussi l'énigme d'un mystérieux oncle, qui aurait eu un rôle bien plus important que Garp, dans l'éducation des enfants, mais personne n'a dit de qui il s'agissait.

Le mystère reste entier, mais Gol D. Ann a choisi une figure tout aussi énigmatique qu'elle !

La question est de savoir : Comment se sont-ils rencontrés ? Et Garp était-il au courant de la relation de son petit-fils avec l'enfant de son pire ennemi ? »

L'oncle eut un soupir et plia le journal.

\- Je voudrais voir leur tête quand ils vont lire ça ! Ahahahahaha ! C'est bon, Lu', t'es fiché ! Tout le monde sait qui est ton jiji ! Ouuuuh ! J'ai de la chance d'avoir une mission pour Water Seven ! Je les croiserais peut-être histoire de les taquiner ! se marra Sabo.

\- J'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi stupide...

Il regarda la seconde photo de l'article, où on voyait Luffy sur les genoux d'Ace, tenant un livre pour enfant. Ils étaient peut-être petits à l'époque, mais reconnaissables entre mille. Il se souvenait de cette photo, c'était le jour où Ace s'était résolu à apprendre à lire à son petit frère, avec un livre que leur avait fourni Makino.

Cela tira un sourire et quelques larmes de nostalgie au pauvre oncle.

\- J'aurais voulu que rien ne change, souffla Sabo, comprenant la raison de la nostalgie de son oncle. Que Sengoku ne vienne jamais te voir pour t'envoyer à Impel Down. Que tu n'aies eu pas à fuir.

\- Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, Sabo. Finis ton café, le monde a besoin de toi pour changer. Et n'oublie pas le journal et le cadeau d'anniversaire.

Il offrit un beau sourire à Sabo.


	9. Première visite à Loguetown

**Salut à tous !**

 **J'ai eu envie de faire un petit omake sur la vision de Luffy pendant sa première visite à Loguetown, alors, j'espère que vous apprécierait. C'est originaire de _Paradise Tales_.  
**

 **Je remercie au passage Cobra, qui pendant que je "transfère" tout les Omakes d'une fic à l'autre, laisse une review à chaque fic. Franchement merci *bise sur les deux joues*.  
**

 **Pour les autres, à bientôt !**

* * *

Luffy était tellement content. Aujourd'hui, c'était son jour de chance ! Ji-chan avait été si fier de lui ! Il avait non seulement réussi à mettre Ace et Sabo à terre, ce qui relevait du miracle, mais il avait réussi à maîtriser son _Red Hawk_ ! Ace et Sabo avaient déjà une technique de ce genre, Hiken pour Ace, et… raaa, il passait son temps à oublier le nom de la technique de Sab' !

\- Eh bien, tu es de bonne humeur Luffy, constata la femme du poissonnier en souriant au garçonnet de onze ans.

\- J'ai battu Ace et Sab' ! Ji-chan est super content ! sourit le gamin, tout excité.

\- Mais c'est que tu commences à être super fort, dis donc.

\- POOOOOOOOOOOOORTGAS !

Luffy et la femme regardèrent le maire en colère venir de là où Luffy savait que les Beltris avaient leur grange. Si Woop appelait Ace en étant pas content, c'était parce qu'une blague impliquant des flammes était en cause.

\- Ace est en train de s'entraîner avec Sabo. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Luffy.

\- La grange des Beltris a encore flambé… je vais finir par exiger de lui à ce qu'il porte constamment du kairioseki ! Je devrais en parler à Garp !

\- Ace adore le pain des Beltris, il va pas s'amuser à la flamber comme ça ! défendit le petit garçon.

Et il s'en alla en courant vers la maison où il vivait avec ses frères et leur oncle.

\- _Hiken_ !

Ace était encore en train de se battre.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaace ! appela Luffy en débarquant dans le jardin où ses deux frères s'entraînaient sous le regard de leur oncle. Woop dit que t'as brûlé la grange des Beltris !

\- Nani ? Ouuf ! fit Ace.

La distraction lui valut un coup de bâton dans le ventre qui l'étala par terre. Sabo eut un sourire, content de ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Ne baisse pas ta garde, Ace, reprocha leur oncle. Tu as vraiment brûlé la grange ?

Ace resta un instant étalé par terre, à reprendre son souffle, avant de s'asseoir et de regarder l'adulte, surpris.

\- Si je foutais le feu à cette grange, on pourrait plus avoir de pain pendant des mois ! J'en veux moi, du pain ! Il est bon, celui des Beltris ! C'est pas moi ! Promis ! J'ai rien fait cette semaine ! Pour une fois que je fais aucune blague, d'ailleurs...

Ace soutint le regard de son parrain qui hocha la tête. Luffy eut un sourire. Il se doutait que son frère n'était pas responsable.

\- Je te crois. L'entraînement est fini. Douchez-vous, tous les deux. On va aller rendre visite à quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est avec la grange, fit l'homme.

\- Quelqu'un à Dawn ? demanda Sabo en passant son bô sur ses épaules.

\- Non. On va être absent plusieurs jours, donc, préparez quelques affaires. On va du côté de Loguetown. J'ai deux vieux amis à qui je voudrais rendre visite... et j'ai quelque chose à vous enseigner, Ace et Luffy.

Sabo leva un sourcil.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de l'apprendre, Sabo, mais eux, oui, lui dit leur oncle avec un sourire.

\- Oh ? Ok, fit Sabo, sans poser plus de question.

Luffy et Ace échangèrent un regard, histoire de voir si l'autre n'avait pas une petite idée, puis regardèrent l'adulte, mais celui-ci s'en allait déjà voir le maire.

\- Eh bien, allons préparer nos affaires, fit Ace en s'époussetant.

* * *

Les trois gamins restèrent surpris quand leur oncle arriva par la mer au point de rendez-vous, une petite avancée vers la mer, dans la jungle.

\- Vous allez pas me faire croire que vous avez jamais vu de navire de votre vie, les garçons, ricana le vieil homme en se rapprochant du bord.

\- On a un bateau depuis quand ? s'enquit Sabo, perplexe.

\- Je l'ai emprunté le lendemain de mon arrivée ici, alors qu'Ace n'était qu'un bébé. On est jamais trop prudent, alors, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être mon issue de secours en cas de besoin. Grimpez les garçons. C'est vous qui allez nous conduire à destination, les futurs pirates, pendant que notre graine de révolutionnaire et moi, nous vous regarderons faire.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclamèrent Ace et Luffy.

\- Luffy, tu vas faire l'aller, et Ace s'occupera du retour. La carte est là, avec tout ce que tu as besoin pour naviguer. C'est le moment de mettre en pratique les leçons que je vous ai donner sur la navigation. Donnez-moi vos sacs, je vais les ranger.

Les trois enfants donnèrent leur sac respectif à leur oncle, avant de se hisser sur le navire. L'adulte montra à Luffy la carte et les instruments dans la cabine du voilier.

\- Lu' ? fit Ace.

Luffy lui offrit un sourire, montrant son air déterminé.

\- Quand tu devras bouger les voiles, dis-le moi, et avec tes frères, on s'en chargera. Mais tu devras nous dire comment faire, annonça malicieusement le vieil homme.

\- Nihi ! On va bien s'amuser !

Sabo se frappa le visage, alors qu'Ace s'écroulait sur le pont, mort de rire.

\- Ji-chan, je peux pas rester à terre ? gémit Sabo.

\- Tu devrais avoir foi en ton frère, Sabo, lui dit son oncle. Quels sont les ordres du navigateur ?

Luffy se mit immédiatement à l'ouvrage, consultant la carte, et les instruments.

\- Barre à tribord ! Déployez les voiles pour prendre le vent d'est !

\- hé, tu es certain, Luffy ? demanda son oncle.

Luffy resta un instant pensif puis rectifia avec un grand sourire :

\- Sud est !

Son oncle lui sourit.

* * *

Loguetown.

Sabo et Ace sourirent à leur jeune frère qui avait réussi à les conduire en vie jusqu'à leur destination.

\- Je suis fier de vous, senshô, annonça leur oncle en amarrant le bateau dans le port.

Ce simple mot, et un simple regard de son oncle étaient un magnifique cadeau. Luffy était heureux que leur oncle soit fier de lui. Il faisant tant pour eux, c'était la moindre des choses que de lui faire plaisir.

L'homme fit descendre les garçons du navire et arrangea sa capuche sur sa tête, histoire de masquer un peu plus ses traits, et sourit aux garçons.

\- On va voir qui ? demanda Luffy.

\- Le père d'Ace, répondit leur oncle.

Ace le regarda avec beaucoup d'interrogations. Les deux autres aussi. Gol D. Roger était mort, après tout…

\- Roger n'a pas la chance d'avoir de tombe. Alors, pour ceux qui veulent se recueillir ou lui rendre hommage, il n'existe que deux endroits... Raftell et ici, Loguetown. La ville où tout a commencé et où tout s'est terminé. C'est ici que Roger a vu le jour, et ici aussi où il a perdu la vie.

Les trois garçons eurent des yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- On va voir le site d'exécution, si vous voulez. Sinon, je vous laisse deux petites heures de libre, pendant que je m'y rends, leur dit le vieil homme. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour des enfants.

\- On vient ! assurèrent les trois garçons avec excitation.

L'adulte eut un sourire, et les conduisit dans les rues.

Le site d'exécution ! C'était fou ! Ils allaient voir l'endroit où le Kaizoku Ou avait perdu la vie ! Quoi de plus extraordinaire.

\- Na, Ace ! fit Luffy.

\- Shhh ! souffla Ace. C'est pas le meilleur endroit pour dire ça. Ore wa _Portgas_ D. Ace, tant que j'ai pas touché Raftell.

Luffy eut une moue, mais ne dit rien.

Il regarda un marine assez jeune et dut se retenir. S'il savait qui étaient les personnes qu'il venait de croiser, le gars aux cheveux blancs aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque !

\- Ji-chan semble perdu dans ses pensées, pointa Sabo.

\- Shanks-nii-san lui a raconté comment _il_ est mort, souffla Ace.

Ses deux frères savaient ce qu'il y avait derrière le _il_. Une tristesse pour ne pas avoir connu son père, mais une énorme fierté pour être son fils.

Leur oncle finit par s'arrêter, et les garçons restèrent silencieux.

L'échafaud était là, juste devant eux. Ils constatèrent que leur oncle avait une sorte de sourire triste et douloureux. Il joignit les mains et pria un instant en fermant ses yeux larmoyants.

Respectueux, les trois enfants firent comme lui et prièrent pour le repos de l'homme mort à cet endroit. Ils entendirent Ace retenir un sanglot et en ouvrant les yeux, ils virent que ses épaules tremblaient.

Leur oncle posa un genou à terre, et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Ace enfouit son visage dans le cou de son parrain et pleura.

\- Chuuuut... Il ne voudrait pas que tu sois comme ça, Ace... Fais comme lui, même si c'est dur. Prenez exemple sur lui, tous les trois... souffla le vieil homme. Peu importe ce que le futur vous réserve, gardez le sourire. D'accord ?

Ace se dégagea des bras de son parrain et essuya ses yeux.

Les trois gamins sourirent, comme leur avait dit l'adulte.

\- Maintenant, je vais acheter quelque chose, et ensuite, on file rendre visite à un vieux pirate, d'accord ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

Leur oncle se remit debout et entraîna les garçons avec lui et il leur demanda en route :

\- Je peux vous demander quelque chose, les garçons ? Quand vous partirez accomplir vos rêves, revenez ici, et dîtes à Roger que vous êtes le futur qui déploie ses ailes, d'accord ? Il vous observe de l'autre monde.

\- Mais je serais pas un pirate, fit Sabo. En quoi ça peut l'intéresser ?

\- Tu participeras au changement actif de ce monde, Sabo. Donc, forcément que ça l'intéresse ! Et puis, tu es le frère de saké d'Ace, donc, son propre fils, en quelques sortes... Et puis, il était le Roi des océans, sa bénédiction te sera nécessaire le jour où tu partiras en quête de Dragon.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique vendant des objets de navigation.

\- Pas de bêtise, les garçons, leur demanda-t-il. Ace, tu n'éternues pas sur ce qui est facilement inflammable, et Luffy, on ne touche même pas avec les yeux. D'accord ? Sabo, surveille-les, pendant que je passe commande.

\- Hai~ ! firent les trois enfants.

Luffy regarda quelques objets, avant de remarquer une carte. South Blue.

Il regarda ses frères, occupés à débatte sur quel truc était le plus inestimable de la boutique, sans s'occuper de ce que faisait leur jeune frère.

Parfait.

Luffy se rapprocha de la carte et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux la voir, il chercha une île sur le parchemin, avant de trouver le nom qu'il cherchait.

Baterilla.

Luffy regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne le voyait, et rapidement, la carte disparut sous son tee-shirt.

Boum !

Ace venait de tomber face contre terre, faisant une crise de narcolepsie. Luffy eut un sourire. C'était parfait, son aîné ne risquait pas de découvrir le cadeau avant le jour J. Quand son frère serait enfin un pirate, Luffy lui donnerait cette carte, afin qu'il puisse aller rendre visite à la tombe de sa mère et à l'île où il avait vu le jour.


	10. Le Médaillon

**Salut à tous !**

 **Ce chapitre correspond donc à l'instant où Shirohige a réalisé dans _Golden Prince_ de la véritable ascendance d'Ace, parce que ça se passe pas comme dans le manga. Tout ça grâce à un cadeau d'anniversaire.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Ann était assise sur un toit, le menton dans le creux de sa main, regardant la base de la Marine qu'elle venait de ravager par ennui. Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour ne pas se faire chier...

Elle ne tourna même pas la tête quand Marco vint se poser à côté d'elle.

\- Tu comptes dormir dehors ce soir, yoi ? s'enquit le Phénix.

\- J'attends, marmonna Ann.

\- Quoi donc, si ce n'est pas indiscret, yoi ?

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant. Je me fais chier, mais grave, sérieux ! J'ai besoin de me défouler !

\- Va te changer, je t'attends sur le pont, et on en reparlera, yoi.

Ann tourna la tête vers Marco et regarda l'oiseau avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu me proposes un combat ? demanda t-elle.

\- Sans akuma no mi, histoire de pas détruire le _Mody Dick_ , yoi.

\- Yatta ! J't'adore Marco-taishou !

Ann planta un baiser bruyant sur les plumes de Marco et s'en alla en courant, laissant le zoan perturbé derrière elle. Il leva une aile là où Ann l'avait embrassé et s'ébroua. Il devait se contrôler. L'amitié d'Ace était précieuse, et Rayleigh ne tolérerait pas que son filleul, le fils unique de son meilleur ami, ait une relation avec un homme largement plus vieux que le gamin.

* * *

Comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent sur le pont. Ace arborait un sourire de huit kilomètres en se mettant en garde, une épée en main. Marco en fit autant avec celle que lui avait donné le jeune homme.

Ils en mourraient d'envie depuis tellement longtemps, aussi. Il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de se battre depuis Shabaody.

Bientôt, le bruit du fer contre le fer raisonna dans le soleil couchant, sous le regard de ceux de garde à ce créneau horaire.

Ace et Marco n'étaient à présent séparé l'un de l'autre que par les épées croisées, leur nez se touchant presque. L'instant suivant, ils virevoltaient loin de l'autre, avant de revenir à l'assaut, cherchant une faille dans la garde de son adversaire, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Deux danseurs évoluant sur la piste de danse du combat, un couple lié par le fil d'une épée.

Et ce fut avec regret que la danse prit fin.

Ace se retrouva à terre, son arme loin de lui, une épée pleine de Haki sous le menton.

Et il éclata de rire. Marco lui répondit par un plus grand sourire et l'aida à se remettre debout.

\- Tu as eu ton animation de la soirée, non, yoi ? fit Marco.

\- Oui ! Merci mec !

\- Allez, je vais me coucher, yoi. Bonne nuit, Ace.

\- Bonne nuit, Taïshou !

Marco salua Ace d'un signe de la main en s'éloignant.

* * *

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui se levait même avant le Phénix, c'était Shirohige.

Il aimait assister au levé du soleil sur le pont, sans infirmière en train de s'agiter autour de lui se préoccupant de sa santé.

Surtout qu'il trouvait pour le moins amusant la relation entre son bras droit et Ace... Marco qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas franchir une ligne invisible entre eux qui pourrait bousiller leur amitié.

En se levant à l'aube, on pouvait toujours voir quelques petits trucs chez certains membres de l'équipage qu'on ne voyait pas le rester de la journée... comme Thatch sans sa pompadour, Vista sans son chapeau, ou Izou pas encore arrangé en geisha.

C'est en se levant à l'aube que Shirohige remarqua quelque chose de brillant au sol.

En regardant de plus prêt, c'était un bijou.

Un médaillon d'argent ouvert. La chaîne était cassée. Sans doute à l'un des pirates, ou à une infirmière l'avait perdu quand la chaîne s'était rompue. Shirohige s'accroupit et ramassa (avec des difficultés, après tout, imaginé ses mains et la taille de la chaîne ) le bijou, pour l'examiner de plus prêt.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de rencontrer le portrait de son défunt rival au côté d'une ravissante femme, dans le médaillon.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était sur le _Moby Dick_ ?

Il entendit Ace raconter une connerie à Marco et releva la tête.

Et tout se mit en place...

Maintenant qu'il avait Roger sous les yeux, il comprenait pourquoi il avait toujours eut ce sentiment de familiarité en regardant Ace. Mais aussi pourquoi Marco c'était montré si mystérieux, ainsi que la panique de Garp.

Cela fit sourire le géant.

Ace était le portrait craché de Roger, notamment ses yeux dégradés noir gris, quasi argentés par endroit, mais il avait aussi quelques traits le faisant ressembler énormément à sa mère, avec notamment les tâches de rousseurs.

Shirhogige referma le bijou le plus délicatement possible et alla trouver une infirmière, histoire de lui demander quelque chose, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Ace retournait ses affaires, à la lisière de la panique.

Ne trouvant pas le médaillon avec ses parents, il se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et essaya de se calmer.

Où est-ce qu'il avait bien put le perdre ?!

Peut-être à la base de la Marine ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas demander au capitaine de faire demi-tour, comme ça, alors qu'ils avaient levé l'ancre le matin même. C'était sa faute pour ne pas avoir vu la disparition du bijou plus tôt !

Il restait l'espoir qu'il l'ait perdu sur le pont, pendant la passe d'arme avec Marco, la veille au soir.

Ace rangea vaguement ses affaires et fila à l'air libre. Voyant son état, Thatch vint le voir.

\- Eh ben, Ace, c'est quoi cette tête ? demanda Thatch.

\- J'ai perdu mon médaillon, répondit Ace. Tu sais, le collier en argent que j'ai toujours autour du cou.

\- T'as regardé dans tes affaires ?

\- J'en reviens.

\- Il était important ?

\- Oh, c'était juste un souvenir de mes défunts parents, mais sinon, pas grande importance ! ironisa Ace.

\- Calmes-toi, on va le retrouver.

\- Imagine que je l'ai perdu sur la dernière île !

\- Respire, Ace... on peut demander à Marco d'aller y jeter un œil.

Edwin, le second de la seconde flotte vint voir Ace :

\- Oyaji veut te voir, Ace-kun.

\- J'y vais. Thatch, tu peux chercher pour moi, s'te plaît? S'te plaît ? S'te plaît ? S'te plaît ?

\- Ouiii, vas-y, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais même recruter Marco dans cette tâche. Il est où, d'ailleurs ?

\- Comme toujours, à côté de Oyaji, répondit Edwin, obtenant un sourire de remerciement de la part du commandant.

\- Ben, alors, je t'accompagne, Ace !

Et les deux hommes allèrent rejoindre le fauteuil du capitaine.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, Oyaji ? demanda Ace, alors que Thatch mettait le grappin sur le Phénix qui ne comprit pas pourquoi.

\- Oui. Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Shirohige.

\- J'ai, disons, égaré un objet avec beaucoup de valeur sentimental... et la crainte que ça se soit passer sur la dernière île est très grande.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'agit de ceci, mon fils ?

Shirohige présenta sa main à plat, montrant à Ace le sujet de ses inquiétudes.

\- Je l'ai trouvé ce matin sur le pont, ouvert. La chaîne était cassée, expliqua le capitaine. J'ai demandé à une infirmière d'en racheter une autre pour la remplacer.

Ace regarda Shirohige, puis le médaillon.

Marco et Thatch se regardèrent, puis levèrent les yeux vers Shirohige.

Ace respira profondément et prit le bijou.

\- Merci de l'avoir retrouvé. Je vais prendre mes affaires pour débarquer sur la prochaine île. Je me débrouillerai à partir de là, murmura Ace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Shirohige.

\- Vous allez me mettre dehors, non ? Après tout...

Shirohige éclata de rire, ce qui fit discrètement soupirer de soulagement Marco.

\- Ne raconte pas de sottises. Peu importe qui est ton père, tu es mon fils, à présent ! Allez, ce bijou à sa place autour de ton cou, et pas ailleurs. Prends en soin. Tu transmettras mes respects à ta sœur jumelle.

\- J'ai pas de sœur. Merci de l'avoir retrouvé.

Ace s'inclina et s'éloigna en remettant le pendentif à son cou, le cœur léger de se savoir accepter par son capitaine, malgré qu'il soit le fils de Gol D. Roger, mais aussi d'avoir retrouvé son précieux bijou.

\- Eh bien, qui est donc le père d'Ace pour qu'il ait craint de se faire jeter dehors à cause de lui ? marmonna Thatch en caressant sa barbiche.

\- Tu ne le sauras pas par moi, Thatch, prévint Marco.

\- Marco, mon fils, il y a un point que j'aimerais discuter avec toi, puisque tu sembles savoir plus long que moi à ce sujet, fit Shirohige.

\- Je pense que maintenant, il n'y a aucun soucis à ce que je parle, yoi. Si nous pouvions nous retirer loin d'oreilles indiscrètes, pour ne nommer personne, yoi.

Marco regarda Thatch avec un sourire entendu.

\- Oui, j'ai saisi, je m'en vais ! grogna le cuistot.

* * *

 **Et voilà, on enchaîne direct sur les retrouvailles Ace/ Luffy, avec le point de vu d'Ace !**

 **Akuma no mi = Fruits du démon**  
 **Yatta = Hourra / Super**  
 **Taishou = Commandant (à noter que Taishou, du côté de la Marine, désigne les Amiraux)**  
 **Shirohige = Barbe Banche**  
 **Oyaji = Père / Papa**


	11. Mating Season (Mature)

**Salut tout le monde.  
**

 **Dernier Omake du transfert ! Et je crois que pour l'instant, c'est aussi le dernier mature. Vous connaissez la chanson. Si vous êtes pas majeur ou si vous voulez pas lire de Lemon, la croix rouge est en haut à droite de votre écran, je fais pas dans le service après vente. Si vous acceptez les conditions particulière de lecture de cet extrait, enjoy !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Les transferts sont fini, vous pouvez aller vous coucher (chose que je vais faire d'ailleurs).**

 **A bientôt !**

* * *

La première chose que fit Marco en arrivant dans la chambre d'hôtel, après avoir jeté ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce, ce fut de se laisser tomber comme une masse sur le lit. Comme un cachalot échoué, si je puis dire. Ace referma la porte et posa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, avant de fouiller les alentours, à la recherche d'un truc intéressant, alors que le South Bid se perchait sur une chaise pour nettoyer ses plumes.

Marco s'était quasiment endormi, quand il sentit qu'on essayait de lui retirer sa chemise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ace ? grogna-t-il, toujours affalé sur le ventre.

\- Laisse-moi faire, lui dit le jeune homme.

Le Phénix était trop fatigué pour protester.

La chemise glissa des épaules de Marco et fut jeter sur une chose. Ace déboucha le tube qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bain, et renversa un peu de son contenu dans sa main, faisant que quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le dos de son aîné, le faisant frissonner.

Avant d'avoir pu lui demander ce qu'il manigançait, Marco sentit les mains chaudes d'Ace sur son dos, enduite d'une substance huileuse. Elles parcoururent sa peau jusqu'aux épaules et entreprirent de les détendre, afin de soulager le zoan après ces longues heures de vols. Les muscles du Phénix se dénouaient sous les doigts du jeune commandant, lui donnant encore plus envie de dormir. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le seul effet, puisque quelque chose se réveilla à l'étage inférieur.

\- Est-ce que ça te soulage ? s'enquit Ace en se versant un peu plus d'huile de massage dans les mains.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas ce talent pour le massage, Ace, accorda Marco avec un sourire.

Cela tira un sourire lumineux à Ace qui reprit ce qu'il faisait.

Il cessa quand il remarqua Marco s'agitait.

\- Il y a un souci ? s'enquit le jeune D.

\- Tu as réveillé quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû réveiller, yoi. Laisse tomber... Merci pour le massage.

Ace leva un sourcil et se pencha sur Marco avec un sourire machiavélique, pour le mordre sauvagement dans le cou avec du Haki en prime.

\- Itaï ! Ace ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! s'indigna Marco en se retournant d'un bond.

Pour le coup, il était maintenant parfaitement réveiller.

Avant de pouvoir continuer sa tirade, Ace était déjà sur lui, l'embrassant passionnément. Des arguments plus que convainquant pour faire plier le grand Fushisho Marco ! Celui-ci attira Ace contre lui pour approfondir le baiser et entreprit d'engager une bataille pour la dominance avec la langue du brun.

Ace se retint de gémir quand son amant lui pinça un téton, lui faisant ainsi perdre sa concentration. Il se retrouva dans les oreillers, un bras coincé au-dessus de sa tête par la poigne de Marco, alors qu'il lui ravissait ses lèvres et sa bouche.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour retrouver leur respiration, Ace ne put s'empêcher de rire en sentant quelque chose contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

\- On dirait que quelque chose d'autre à besoin de mon attention, par ici, fit le jeune homme.

Il repoussa Marco dans les oreillers pour s'asseoir sur ses jambes, avec un sourire loin d'être rassurant.

\- Ace...

\- Protestes et je t'attache à ce lit avec du kairioseki, menaça le jeune homme.

Marco se relaissa tomber dans les coussins avec un 'tch', décernant la victoire à son jeune amant. Sa ceinture fut rapidement envoyer balader quelque part dans la chambre, suivit de près par le pantalon et le caleçon.

Ace se lécha les lèvres avec appétit en voyant la fierté masculine de Marco au garde à vous, attendant avec impatience qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Il souffla doucement sur le gland, faisant frissonner le Phénix qui avait caché son visage dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se pencha sur l'objet de ses désirs, et commença à jouer avec, d'abord en la parcourant du bout de la langue, juste histoire de faire râler le plus vieux, puis en acceptant de cesser de tourner autour du pot, il referma ses lèvres sur le gland. Le blond se mordit une lèvre en sentant le long va et vient des lèvres de son amant sur son sexe, essayant de lutter contre son instinct qui lui disait d'aller au plus profond. Un gémissement réussi à franchir ses lèvres quand Ace décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur, et par la même occasion, de lui offrir sa gorge.

Ce fut avec un grognement de mécontentement qui accompagna la disparition de la bouche du jeune homme.

\- Tu veux pas passer à la suite ? fit innocemment Ace avec une moue craquante.

Marco leva une main et lui fit signe de se rapprocher, ce que le plus jeune accompli avec joie. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, pendant que l'une des mains du blond débarrasser Ace de son short et de son caleçon avec des gestes assez sec, montrant que c'était réellement en trop pour la suite.

Le South Bird râla quand il se reçu les derniers vêtements sur le crâne, mais personne ne fit attention à lui.

Un dernier baiser, et Ace se retrouva de nouveau en bas, les jambes écartés. Marco souleva ses hanches et le pénétra. Un petit cri de douleur étranglé s'échappa de la gorge d'Ace sous l'assaut. Merde alors, ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi brutal pendant l'acte !

Un baiser dans le cou en signe d'excuse lui fit oublier l'incident. Marco fit de son mieux pour rester immobile, attendant un signe de son amant pour reprendre. Un léger mouvement des hanches, et le Phénix commença le va et vient.

Ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose que d'habitude...

C'était plus violent, plus fort, plus rapide, comme si Ace n'était plus dans les bras d'un homme mais d'un animal sauvage en rut. Après réflexion sur cette comparaison, le jeune brun ne put que se dire que c'était justement ça. Le phénix en chaleur avait pris le dessus sur le pirate amoureux.

Toute pensée cohérente le déserta quand sa prostate fut prise pour cible, envoyant des flashes blancs dans ses yeux. Tellement de flashes qu'il ne voyait plus rien.

Il eut un cri de plaisir et de douleur quand Marco lui mordit une épaule jusqu'au sang.

Il vint plusieurs fois entre les bras infatigables de la bête sauvage qui le dominer, inconscient de ses cris ou des protestations du lit qui allait bien finir par leur dire d'aller se faire voir.

Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Marco soulevait ses jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules, et approfondissant ainsi la pénétration. Ses mouvements devinrent plus étatiques et désordonnés, avant qu'il ne donne un dernier coup de rein qui lui permit de se libérer enfin.

Il s'effondra sur le côté, et Ace se blotti contre lui. Il s'endormir ainsi.

* * *

Marco ouvrit un œil en grognant quand le South Bird décida de s'acharner sur son crâne à coup de bec, vengeance pour avoir le bruitage dérangeant, de la nuit précédente. Le pirate le saisi par la gorge et l'envoya valser contre un mur, l'assommant. Ace gémit légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Marco le regarda un instant, et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

Il était soulagé.

Toute les fois où il avait eu le malheur de se lâcher, il s'était réveillé seul au petit matin, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il ne devait pas espérer revoir la personne avec qui il avait passé la nuit précédente. Peu était ceux qui acceptait son côté animal, de le voir changer ainsi, quand on attendait qu'il garde un comportement humain.

Mais Ace était là, toujours blotti contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres dans son sommeil paisible.

Marco leva sa main de libre (celle qui n'était pas prisonnière des doigts du jeune brun qui aimait décidément l'utiliser comme oreiller), il trouva un denden dans un tiroir de la table de chevet. Il le mit denden sur la table et composa le numéro du _Moby_ _Dick_. Après quelques instants à patienter, il entendit la voix de Thatch à moitié assoupi répondre :

« Yonbantaï Taïsho Thatch, j'écouuuuuuaaaaaaahte »

\- Désolé de te sortir de ton sommeil, mais je pense qu'à cet heure-ci, tu aurais déjà dû enfiler un café, yoi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Marco à cet heure-ci ? C'est pour nous dire que toi et Ace allaient rester encore un peu avec les rookies ? Je sais que c'est son frère, mais quand même. »

\- On est sur le chemin du retour, Thatch. Passe-moi Oyaji, s'il te plaît, yoi. Et moins fort, Ace dort encore.

« La nuit a été bonne ? »

Marco regarda Ace et répondit :

\- Vu qu'il dort comme un loir avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, je dirais bien que oui.

« Bonne nouvelle, alors. Il ne va pas te lâcher, lui au moins. Allez, j'embarque le denden jusqu'à Oyaji. Il est en forme, depuis quelques jours, c'est fou. »

\- Aligatou, yoi.

Il entendit très nettement les pas de Thatch sur le bois du navire, puis le bruit du vent dans les voiles et le craquement des cordes, laissant présager qu'il était sorti sur le pont. Il l'entendit dire quelques mots, puis la voix bourrue de Shirohige raisonna :

« Bien le bonjour, mon fils. Alors, c'est comment le Paradis ? »

\- Ces derniers jours, vu que j'étais avec deux D., j'en ai presque oublié que je n'étais pas dans le Shin Sekai, Oyaji. Ace et moi les avons laissés derrière y'a deux jours. On rentre à la maison, yoi.

« Parfait. Alors, tes impressions ? »

\- Le gamin ira très loin. Son équipage est un peu déjanté sur les bords, mais je m'entends bien avec certains d'entre eux. Le bras-droit est assez sympathique, bien qu'un peu démoniaque sur les bords. Mihawk l'a marqué, yoi. Y'a aussi le fils de Yassop et l'apprenti de Zeff, à bord.

« Eeeeh, j'ai hâte de lire le rapport d'Ace sur le sujet. »

\- On ramène un souvenir de la dernière île... Ace y a trouvé des preuves que Roger est passé par là, yoi. Il y a trouvé aussi quelque chose de plus... inquiétant, je dirais, mais la seule personne qui puisse le décrypter est avec Mugiwara, yoi. Enfin, je vais pas m'attarder plus sur le sujet, on sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arrivé si la conversation était intercepté.

« Autre chose à me dire, mon fils ? »

Marco hésita un instant, puis soupira, avant de dire :

\- En privé, si possible, Oyaji.

« Un instant, alors. »

Marco entendit son capitaine se racler la gorge, et quelques pas s'en aller.

« Je t'écoute, mon fils. »

\- Ace a prévu de jouer carte sur table avec tout le monde, au sujet de son ascendance, et de sa particularité. Je pense que le fait de s'éloigner un peu de l'équipage lui a permis de faire le point sur la situation, yoi.

« Plusieurs personnes sont venus me voir à ce sujet. On m'a demandé de ne pas m'en prendre à Ace si Teach avait raison à son sujet. »

\- Il va être rassuré, c'est certain, quand je vais lui dire. Autre chose...

« Eh bien. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

\- Qu'adviendrait-il si Ace et moi... devenions parents ? On aime cet équipage, c'est notre famille, et on n'a pas l'intention de mettre de côté ce qu'on est, mais...

« Tu veux un enfant, mon fils ? »

\- Avoir un enfant de la personne que j'aime serait un cadeau tombé du ciel, Oyaji.

« Est-ce que tu sais si Ace en veut un ? »

\- Si j'ai bien sut décrypter les messages qu'il m'a envoyé à demi-mot, ces derniers temps, je dirais qu'il en a envie. Il m'a plusieurs fois fait remarquer que je ferais un bon père, yoi.

« Et c'est le cas, mon fils. Si cela devait arriver, je serais heureux d'avoir des petits-enfants, et je pense que vos frères et sœurs seront ravi pour vous deux. »

\- Aligatou, Oyaji.

« Avec plaisir, mon fils. Soyez prudent sur le chemin du retour. »

Et Shirohige raccrocha. Marco en fit autant et ferma les yeux.

Il allait presque se rendormir quand il sentit Ace se réveiller.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses bras, à moitié dans les vaps, remonta un peu, et se laissa tomber complètement sur Marco, la tête dans le creux du cou du Phénix.

\- Salut, souffla Marco en lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts.

Il n'eut droit qu'à des gémissements. Ace arrangea sa tête sous le menton de Marco, et se frotta les yeux.

\- 'jour...

Enfiiin une réponse.

\- Eh bien, en voilà un qui semble peu motivé pour se lever.

\- J'ai mal au cul, d'après toi, c'est la faute à qui ?

\- Gomen, yoi.

\- Pour la peine, tu vas me servir de coussin encore un peu. Punition.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, puisqu'on reste ensemble.

Ace redressa la tête, intrigué, frottant sa chevelure désordonné comme si ça l'aiderait à éclaircir ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi on ne resterait pas ensemble ? demanda le jeune brun.

Marco ne répondit pas, se contentant de le serrer fort dans ses bras.

\- C'est pas en m'achetant avec un câlin que tu échapperas à mes questions. Alors, expliques-toi, rappela à l'ordre Ace.

Toujours aucune réponse de la part du Phénix.

\- C'est moi ou tu as peur que je te quitte ? s'enquit Ace. Marco, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé par le passé pour que tu craignes que je te quitte ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Rien du tout, Ace. Disons que à cette période de l'année, les personnes avec qui je me lâchais ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi, c'est tout, yoi.

Ace fronça les sourcils, puis les leva de nouveau, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien, ces cons qui m'ont précédé dans tes bras ne savent pas la connerie qu'ils ont faite, et c'est trop tard, parce que tu es à _moi_ , maintenant ! Et je suis pas partageur ! annonça clairement le jeune homme. Et je compte garder cette place encore longtemps ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'animal qui est en toi se manifeste ouvertement que je vais me casser en courant.

Marco eut un sourire et Ace l'embrassa tendrement, avant d'ajouter :

\- Je suis Gol D. Ace, le Kaizoku Ouji, le Nibantaï Taïsho du Seigneur des Océans. Ce n'est pas un animal sauvage en chaleur qui va me faire peur, et m'éloigner de l'homme que j'aime.

Ace reprit sa place sous le menton de Marco.

\- Maintenant, je retourne dormir et je t'interdis formellement de me réveiller, avant que j'en décide autrement.

\- Tes désirs sont mes ordres, Ace.

\- Nihi !

Ace enlaça le cou de Marco et se rendormi rapidement, retrouvant son petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux qui soit. » songea Marco en fermant les yeux.

* * *

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous tout de suite pour un chapitre sur le retour vers le Shin Sekai du duo !**


	12. Le Manuel du Parfait Grand Frère

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ce soir, c'est le début des nouveautés. Yep.**

 **ENFIN des trucs qui ne sont pas des restes de ménages d'automne !**

 **Donc, pour le coup, je vous demande de faire un petit saut dans le temps, genre... 14 ans après l'histoire actuelle. Je vous laisse entre les mains des marines !**

 **Et merci encore à Cobra et son fanboyisme merveilleux sur les derniers chapitres, dont notamment la lettre à Garp, où il a parfaitement comprit la pensée d'Ace.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

Dix pas, et elle tourna sur elle-même pour en faire dix dans l'autre sens.

De nouveau, le mur de la cellule la bloqua, la forçant de nouveau à faire demi-tour.

Les bras serrés contre son corps, jetant des regards nerveux autour d'elle, l'adolescente était l'opposée de son frère jumeau qui dormait sur le banc de la cellule où on les avait mis le temps que la loi fasse son travail.

Elle refit demi-tour, marchant dans l'autre sens, cherchant la lumière du jour, ou ne serait-ce qu'une fenêtre. Elle ne supportait pas être en cage.

\- Tourner en rond comme un lion en cage ne fera pas passer le temps plus vite, grommela le brun en finissant par se réveiller.

La demoiselle joua nerveusement avec une de ses deux mèches dorées qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, ignorant son frère jumeau.

\- Li', arrête, tu te fais du mal pour rien, soupira le garçon en s'asseyant sur le bord du banc.

\- Je peux pas rester plus longtemps dans une cage ! Je dois _sortir_ ! Tu peux le comprendre, Red !? s'énerva la jeune fille en se tournant vers son frère dans toute sa furie.

Avec calme, le jeune homme se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ferme les yeux, Lina. Oublie les barreaux et visualise la mer et l'air libre. Calme-toi, l'oiseau, on sortira d'ici.

Un peu plus loin, une porte s'ouvrit et les jumeaux se détachèrent. Lina regarda son frère aller s'accrocher aux barreaux pour essayer de voir dehors, avant de se reculer quand Smoker et Tashigi se présentèrent devant leur cellule. Smoker eut un profond soupir blasé alors que Tashigi ouvrait la cellule.

\- Portgas, avec Tashigi. Gol, avec moi.

Red serra brièvement le poignet de sa sœur pour la rassurer avant de s'avancer vers Smoker qui posa une main sur son épaule et l'entraîna avec lui dans les étages.

\- Pourquoi on nous sépare ? demanda Lina avec inquiétude à Tashigi.

\- Parce que vous avez commis deux crimes différents, donc, on va prendre vos dépositions séparément, lui expliqua Tashigi.

\- Y'aura une fenêtre dans le bureau ?

\- Et elle sera ouverte, Lina-chan.

Lina eut un sourire reconnaissant à l'adresse de la Marine qui le lui rendit.

* * *

Smoker s'assit derrière son bureau et regarda l'adolescent assis avec un air buté qui lui faisait face. Malgré l'air d'ennui profond et son expression presque endormie, Smoker savait très bien que le garçon était alerte, et si on en jugeait la façon dont il se caressait les bouts des doigts, il avait envie de retourner à la bagarre qui lui avait déjà éclaté une lèvre. Smoker se fit une note mentale de remercier le professionnalisme du médecin de la base. Sans ça, le gosse n'aurait eu aucun soin et les parents auraient cherché rétribution.

\- Rappelle-moi ton âge, Gol D. Red ? grommela Smoker.

\- Quinze ans, répondit trop calmement le jeune homme.

\- Tu as compté le nombre de marines tu as envoyé au tapis ?

\- Non. Honnêtement, j'en ai rien à carrer du nombre.

\- Autant que ton âge. Quinze marines entraînés avec lesquels tu as nettoyé le sol de l'auberge. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas, déjà ?

\- On a encore pris le large. On avait entendu dire qu'il y aurait un film de diffuser sur cette île, et on voulait venir le voir.

\- Je vois. Vous êtes arrivés quand ?

\- Ce matin. On voulait juste une chambre !

Red commençait à s'énerver. Malgré le fait qu'il ait hérité du calme olympien de Marco, il gardait l'absence de patience typique de la grosse majorité des D.

\- Pourquoi tu les as attaqués ?

\- Ils l'ont cherché, rétorqua Red d'un air buté.

\- _Gol D. Red_. J'essaye de savoir dans quel genre de merde tu es, alors s'il te plaît, arrête de faire ta tête de mule et réponds-moi !

Red se contenta de croiser les bras d'un air buté.

Smoker soupira et se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise en fumant ses cigares.

De cette foutu famille, il ne savait pas lequel il détestait le plus. Sabo qui le prenait pour un con et le faisait tourner en bourrique avec son air angélique ; Ace qui cherchait tous les moyens de le dépraver dans tous les sens possibles ; Luffy qui jouait les idiots naïfs pour cacher son côté retors qui venait le mordre par derrière… ou les jumeaux.

Entre Red qui était buté, fin et un faux tranquille pouvant exploser à tout moment, ou Lina incapable de rester concentrée longtemps sur une chose à la fois qui pourtant parvenait à vous prendre à revers en quelques mots ou gestes…

En bref, cette famille le rendait fou.

Le silence s'éternisait entre les deux hommes.

C'était une épreuve de patience pour savoir qui craquerait en premier.

* * *

Tashigi laissa l'adolescente s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Après tout ce temps à la côtoyer et en connaissant les parents, elle savait très bien que la demoiselle, d'une, en avait besoin et de deux, avait assez de sens de l'honneur pour ne pas prendre la fuite par le ciel. La Marine eut un instant de pitié pour Smoker. Des deux, Lina était certainement la plus facile à gérer.

Rejoignant la demoiselle à la fenêtre pour s'appuyer au rebord, elle prit le temps de lui poser les questions.

Comme Red l'avait dit à Smoker, ils avaient juste voulu réserver une chambre pour la nuit, leur film étant prévu pour le lendemain.

Entre deux questions sur l'affaire, Tashigi lui parlait d'autres choses, du voyage, du temps, des gens, de l'actualité.

Malgré son air innocent et tête en l'air, la jeune fille était vive et passionnée.

Vint finalement LA question :

\- Pourquoi tu t'es opposée à l'arrestation de Red ? demanda Tashigi.

\- J'sais pas pourquoi il s'est battu, avoua Lina en laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide. Un instant, on était sur le point de payer l'aubergiste, et l'autre, mon barjot de jumeau décidait de faire le ménage avec les marines qui buvaient un verre. Quand j'ai vu les officiers lui passer les menottes, j'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai foncé dans le tas. Je voulais juste le protéger.

Tashigi soupira.

Elle l'avait vu venir gros comme une montagne. Au vu de son entourage et de son environnement de vie, les Marines étaient généralement des ennemis. Normal qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Sans compter qu'elle était une Shirohige de cœur, si elle n'était pas une pirate dans les faits. La famille était sacrée. Son frère avait eu des ennuis, normal qu'elle se soit opposée à la capture de Red pour se faire arrêter elle aussi.

\- Oui, je sais que j'aurai pas dû intervenir, mais…

\- C'était plus fort que toi, je sais. Ton frère avait besoin d'aide, alors tu l'as aidé.

Avec une mine soucieuse, Lina regarda Tashigi.

\- Quelle est la sanction ?

\- Obstruction à fonctionnaire. C'est une grosse amende et suivant la gravité, ça peut monter à trois ans de prison avec sursis.

\- Impel Down ?

\- Non, une prison classique. Bien qu'on sache toutes les deux que ce n'est pas un emprisonnement à Impel Down qui empêchera tes parents de te faire évader.

La gamine eu un petit « shishishi » gêné.

\- Cependant, tu es mineure, donc, dès que tes parents auront payé ta caution, tu pourras partir. Je les ai appelés. Ta mère était en route déjà, donc ton père se charge de la mettre au courant.

\- M'man va nous tuer… soupira Lina.

\- Fort probable…

Les deux femmes échangèrent un petit rire, avant que Tashigi ne se détourne de la fenêtre.

\- Tu veux parier avec moi sur qui deviendra fou en premier entre ton frère et Smoker-taisho ?

Lina eut une expression d'effroi sur son visage à cette éventualité.

\- Si Red apprend que j'ai parié sur son dos, il acceptera plus de m'aider et de me couvrir dans mes idées !

* * *

Red avait le regard planté sur l'horloge.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que lui et Smoker n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot.

Il commençait à en avoir marre.

\- Condamne-moi pour coup et blessure, agression physique, tout ce que tu veux, c'est pas grave, j'assume, grommela Red en brisant enfin le silence.

\- Gamin, je te connaissais _déjà_ dans le ventre de ta mère. Tu ne fais pas les choses sans raison et je veux la connaître.

\- Demande à tes marines.

Smoker inspira profondément en se pinçant le nez, se retenant d'étrangler le gosse.

\- J'ai déjà interrogé mes hommes et je sais qu'ils ont menti. Je veux la vérité, Gol et y'a que toi qui l'a.

Red le regarda en levant un sourcil dubitatif, accentuant la ressemblance frappante qu'il avait déjà avec son père dans son comportement. Avec un soupir, Smoker se leva de son bureau et alla s'asseoir au bord, à côté du jeune homme.

\- Si j'en crois mes hommes, tu les as agressés sans raison valable. L'un d'eux t'accuse même d'avoir voulu le tuer, alors qu'un autre, parmi les rares encore conscients, dit que tu avais l'intention de les voler pour t'emparer de leur argent.

Red ne répondit pas. Smoker prit quelque chose sur son bureau et le jeta au garçon qui rattrapa l'objet, reconnaissant son portefeuille.

\- Je sais que ce qu'il y a dedans n'est ni plus, ni moins que ce qu'il reste de votre argent de poche mis en commun, ta sœur et toi. Même si cet argent doit être sale, je sais que tu n'as strictement pas besoin de voler mes hommes. Et une chose est certaine, même si tu aurais les tripes et les épaules d'assumer d'avoir pris une vie, tu as été élevé pour ne pas tomber dans ce piège. Alors réponds-moi. Pourquoi as-tu attaqué ces hommes ?

Red détourna de nouveau le regard.

Smoker déposa ses cigares dans son cendrier et se pencha sur le jeune homme, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu me le dises maintenant, que je sache quoi faire pour que ça ne se reproduise pas, gamin. Je veux bien essayer de te protéger un maximum, mais si tu ne fais rien pour m'assister, on va pas y arriver.

Red soupira et ramena ses jambes sur la chaise, les serrant contre sa poitrine.

\- Ils… ils parlaient de Lina. Li' est comme elle est. Toujours à papillonner à droite ou à gauche, curieuse et énergique. Et… ces hommes se foutaient d'elle, sans qu'elle le réalise. Puis, ils sont devenus plus méchants et mesquins dans leurs propos. J'ai essayé de les ignorer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils changent de registre. Ils ont commencé à devenir très… gras ? Pervers ? dans leurs insultes et à faire des sous-entendus vraiment mal venus. Je pouvais pas les laisser continuer à parler d'elle comme ça ! C'est ma petite-sœur !

Red se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cents pas.

Enfin ! Enfin il avait la vérité sur l'affaire !

Red ne serait pas aussi remonté et agité dans une autre situation. Il n'y avait que pour sa sœur qu'il pouvait s'énerver comme ça.

\- Ils seront punis pour leurs propos et leurs mensonges, Red. Je t'en donne ma parole d'homme.

Red cessa de tournicoter de colère pour regarder Smoker. Et il s'inclina profondément.

\- Merci.

On frappa à la porte et Smoker autorisa qu'on entre.

La secrétaire passa la tête par la porte et dit :

\- Une femme attend en bas en disant que ses enfants sont ici, Taisho-san.

\- Allez chercher Tashigi, je descends avec le gamin, le temps de finir la paperasse.

* * *

Ann cessa de se mordre le pouce en voyant Smoker et Tashigi arriver avec les jumeaux. Elle arrangea sa casquette gavroche mais retira ses lunettes de soleil qui l'avait aidée à avoir un semblant d'anonymat.

\- Sumimasen, s'excusèrent les jumeaux en baissant piteusement la tête devant leur mère.

\- Si vous voulez aller quelque part, demandez-le tout simplement qu'on ne se fasse pas un sang d'encre pour rien, bougonna la D.

Elle prit le visage de son fils dans sa main et pencha la tête sur la droite pour mieux voir la plaie à la lèvre qui avait visiblement était soignée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

\- Coups et blessures pour ton fils et obstruction aux forces de l'ordre pour ta fille, résuma Smoker.

Ann eut un soupir blasé.

\- J'avais une bonne raison, mais Smoker-ojisan dit qu'il finira mon boulot.

\- Euuuh… ok ?

Ann regarda Smoker avec perplexité.

\- Quinze de mes hommes se sont trouvés malins à se moquer d'une gamine qu'ils ne connaissent ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Je les punirai en conséquence. Je veux savoir l'origine de l'argent qui va servir à payer la caution ?

Ann prit le temps de réfléchir, avant d'hausser des épaules.

\- J'ai oublié, mais il a de grandes chances d'être sale.

Tashigi eut une petite toux pour masquer son rire alors qu'Ann signait la paperasse et reversait de sa poche la caution des jumeaux.

\- Merci d'avoir géré l'affaire, remercia Ann en prenant les deux jeunes par les épaules.

\- On est là pour ça, tant qu'ils se rangent pas du côté des hors-la-loi.

\- Je veux être professeur ! pointa Red.

\- Et moi cartographe ! annonça joyeusement Lina.

\- On sait, les jeunes. Allez, oust, on y va.

Les jumeaux passèrent devant pour sortir de l'endroit. Ann allait leur emboiter le pas quand Smoker l'interpella. Elle se retourna à moitié pour voir le marine tirer une dernière fois sur ses cigares avant de lui dire :

\- S'il y a bien une chose que ton fils tient de toi dans son caractère, c'est qu'il suit le manuel du parfait grand-frère à la lettre, le même que celui que tu suis encore depuis tout ce temps.

Ann leva un sourcil, puis remit ses lunettes avec un léger sourire.

\- Je vois. Merci encore, tous les deux.

Et elle s'en alla.


	13. Home

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Vous savez ce que c'est quand internet se fou de votre gueule ? C'est se mettre au lit et réaliser au dernier moment qu'il est de retour. Et comme je vous adore, chers lecteurs, je me suis relevée spécialement pour vous sortir ce chapitre. Alors, profitez bien de la lecture.**

 **Pour les curieux, sachez que le morceau de musique dont il est question dans ce chapitre est _Chan Chan_ du _Buena Vista Social Club_ , un titre incontournable de la culture salsa. Sur ce, à bientôt !**

* * *

Ace était franchement épaté.

Il s'était attendu à un sale accueil en arrivant à Baterilla, mais on l'avait traité comme n'importe quel voyageur. Peut-être même mieux, en sachant qu'il avait fait l'effort de parler l'espagnol plutôt que l'international japonais.

Il esquissa un pauvre sourire devant l'accolade que lui fit Sabo, sa moufflette de quatre ans sur la hanche, alors que Luffy passait un bras élastique autour de ses épaules.

Là, aujourd'hui, à vingt-huit ans, il réalisait enfin le rêve de toute sa vie.

Un passant leur avait indiqué la route assez gentiment alors qu'Ace achetait les fleurs.

Autre chose qui l'épatait, c'est que personne n'avait fait de remarque sur sa façon de marcher. Son long manteau et ses mirages cachaient les jumeaux qui lui marchaient dans les pattes. Ce qui impliquait qu'il devait marcher bizarrement.

\- Maman ? appela doucement Red dans ses jambes.

\- Shhh… siffla Ace.

Il jeta un regard noir à ses frères qui se marraient gentiment devant le fait qu'il était appelé « maman » par ses enfants.

\- Marco a pas voulu venir ? s'étonna Luffy.

Il valait mieux changer de sujet avant de se prendre un Hiken dans la poire.

\- Eda' non plus, commenta Sabo en arrangeant sa princesse dans ses bras. Elle disait que c'était pour la famille.

Ace roula des yeux dans ses orbites.

\- Marco viendra plus tard et je vais mettre ta femme aux corvées de pont. Elle fait partie de la famille ! Si Maki' n'était pas si occupée, elle serait là aujourd'hui…

\- Relance le sujet de Ji-chan et je t'en colle une, avertit Luffy, grave.

Les trois frères inclinèrent d'un même mouvement, et avec une étrange synchronisation, leur chapeau sur leur visage.

La plaie était vive de ce côté-là.

\- On va où papa ? demanda la princesse de Sabo, toujours accrochée au cou de son père.

\- On va voir tante Rouge, mon cœur.

Etant le plus grand des trois, ce fut Ace qui vit le premier leur destination.

Et il s'arrêta.

La hacienda, où sa mère avait vécu, était toujours debout et en très bon état, comme si elle avait été entretenue. Par qui et pourquoi ? Pas la moindre idée. Les fleurs courraient le long des murs avec le lierre, déployant parfum et senteur du printemps.

Le petit groupe ralentit le pas et Ace dégagea son manteau, faisant signe aux jumeaux de sortir de leur cachette.

Ici, sur cette colline, il n'y avait qu'eux. Il n'y avait que la famille.

Sabo examina le crépi jaune des murs extérieurs à peine visible derrière les treillis de plantes et le toucha légèrement.

\- On a refait la façade y'a moins de deux ans.

\- Bon retour chez toi, Nii-chan, sourit Luffy à son frère sans voix.

Lentement, Ace marcha le long de la façade, admirant fenêtres brillantes de propreté et les plantes vibrantes de santé. Il y avait un escalier de bois sombre menant au balcon de l'étage. Escalier que les jumeaux commençaient déjà à grimper (ou du moins Red, Lina ayant directement pris son envol pour aller voir à l'étage) pour courir sur la coursive.

\- Hep ! Redescendez tous les deux ! rappela à l'ordre Ace. On se calme !

\- Mais, maman … commença à protester Lina alors que Red soupirait et redescendait.

\- Restez à côté de moi.

\- Tu veux qu'on _la_ cherche pendant que tu découvres les lieux ? proposa Sabo.

Ace hésita visiblement puis hocha la tête. Ses deux frères partirent chacun d'un côté, laissant les Portgas devant la porte d'entrée.

\- On est où ? demanda Red.

Ace s'avança vers l'entrée principal du rez-de-chaussée, méfiant et posa doucement la main sur les poignets de la double porte de bois vernis. Les clenches se mirent en marche en silence et les deux portes s'ouvrirent, pivotant sur des gonds bien huilés.

Le parquet vieilli et patiné par le temps l'accueillit.

Le pirate ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Son instinct aurait dû lui dire d'être méfiant, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il fit un pas, deux pas dans le hall et expira pour rouvrir les yeux sur des murs aux couleurs douces et apaisantes le menant vers un salon un peu plus loin, avec, tout du long, des scènes de vies et des natures locales, dont les peintures égayaient et donnaient vie aux environs.

La maison était heureuse de le voir, lui et les jumeaux.

Il en était presque certain.

\- Tadaima…

Le vent sifflota un bienvenu à son oreille, faisant voler ses dreads et ses vêtements.

\- Maman… on est où ? insista Lina pour elle et son frère.

Ace se tourna vers ses enfants et leur sourit, les yeux brillants.

\- Nous sommes chez nous, les gnomes. On est à la maison.

\- Mais la maison, c'est le _Moby Dick_! pointa Lina avec une moue.

\- C'est différent… ici, c'est chez nous… c'est chez les Portgas. Mami Rouge a vécu ici… et je suis né ici. Venez les enfants.

Les enfants coururent rejoindre leur mère qui explorait les environs.

Des draps recouvraient tous les meubles, pour la grande joie des jumeaux qui jouaient à cache-cache dessous. Dans son exploration, il tomba sur une petite bibliothèque. Et les livres lui dirent qu'il n'était pas le premier de la famille à s'intéresser au Siècle Perdu. La majorité des livres traitaient de ça (des ouvrages plus édités depuis plusieurs siècles pour la plupart et dont les exemplaires avaient quasiment tous fini au feu), sans parler de ce qui ressemblaient à des journaux écrits en Ponéglyphe parlant de supposition et autres découvertes. Le plus gros était d'une certaine Anna. En le feuilletant, Ace nota des marques de brûlure sur les pages, semblables à celles que produisaient son logia de façon inconsciente quand il écrivait.

Ace posa le bouquet de fleurs sur une table et ouvrit son sac pour prendre tous les livres qu'il pouvait faire rentrer.

\- Les enfants, essayez de trouver des sacs ou de grandes poches, demanda Ace aux jumeaux.

Les deux chenapans filèrent immédiatement à l'exploration, pendant que leur mère se chargeait de se remplir les poches d'informations et de journaux.

Lina revint avec un grand sac dans lequel Ace termina de ranger les derniers livres de la bibliothèque. Il reviendrait un jour les y remettre, mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas certain de combien de temps il resterait ici, ni quand il reviendrait.

Un livre retint son attention.

C'était le nom de Portgas qui s'étalait sur la tranche.

En l'ouvrant, Ace comprit pourquoi.

Ses ancêtres étaient tous là, avec un résumé de leur histoire, et de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il apprit notamment que sa mère avait eu une sœur, morte avant qu'il ne vienne au monde. Mais il avait une cousine. Une cousine, de deux ans son aîné.

Il en apprenait tous les jours.

C'était peut-être elle qui entretenait les lieux. Même si personne ne semblait vivre ici, la maison lui appartenait à elle, techniquement parlant, vu son statut de pirate.

En tournant une page, le livre manqua de finir par terre.

Sa prime et celle d'Ann étaient miniaturisées pour rentrer sur une page ensemble, permettant de les présenter tous les deux ensembles. La présentation était assez sobre et neutre, parlant seulement de ce que savait le grand public. Et d'après la petite note en fin de page, elle avait été faite suite à Marine Ford.

Ne sachant vraiment que penser, Ace revint à la page consacrée à sa cousine, enregistra l'adresse qu'elle avait, avant de refermer le livre. Il hésita un instant, puis remit l'ouvrage à sa place.

\- Lina, quand toi et Red seraient plus vieux, j'aimerais que vous veniez ici, demanda Ace en bouclant le grand sac qu'il hissa sur son épaule.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour mettre votre nom dans ce livre. Allons chercher ton frère.

Les deux Portgas quittèrent la pièce, appelant le troisième qui s'était perdu dans la demeure.

\- MAMAN ! VIENS VOIR ! appela Red depuis l'étage.

Lina tira le manteau noir de sa mère pour ouvrir la voie jusqu'à un large escalier de bois vernis.

Ils le grimpèrent tous les deux et tombèrent sur un couloir avec plusieurs portes. Red se tenait presque au fond et leur fit signe.

\- Regarde, ton prénom est dessus ! pointa Red en montrant la porte devant lui.

Ace et Lina arrivèrent à son niveau.

Une petite plaque sur la porte épelait en toute lettre les katakanas du prénom d'Ace.

Il ouvrit la porte et sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge en voyant une chambre de bébé.

\- On n'est pas sur la bonne île… tu as grandi en East Blue à Dawn, maman, nota Red en soulevant un drap sur un meuble au centre de la pièce pour dévoiler un berceau.

Ace saisit à pleine main le tissu et le retira, dévoilant le lit de bébé dans son ensemble. Malgré l'entretien, le blanc avait jauni avec le temps, évoquant la couleur des murs. Dedans, il y avait un petit appareil circulaire et une peluche. Un chat noir.

Il lui semblait se rappeler d'avoir entendu une voix de femme lui raconter des histoires dans le noir sur un petit chat noir du nom de Blair, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom ou de visage sur cette femme.

Il prit le jouet en plastique et tourna la clef au dos, faisant sortir de l'appareil une petite berceuse.

\- Mais c'est notre berceuse ! reconnut Lina.

Pas que.

C'était la même berceuse que Rayleigh lui avait chantonnée quand il était bébé et que lui-même avait fredonné à Luffy.

Doucement, il reposa l'objet à côté de la peluche et remit le drap en place.

\- C'est quoi cette chambre ? C'est la tienne ? demanda Lina.

\- Cela aurait dû être la mienne, confirma Ace. Mais aujourd'hui…. Aujourd'hui ce n'est que la matérialisation de ce que j'ai loupé.

Il se détourna et quitta la pièce.

En entrant dans la pièce suivante, il referma doucement la porte sur lui et avant que les jumeaux ne puissent le rejoindre, il s'y enferma.

Le bruit sourd des sacs tombant à terre les alerta, mais le pire, ce fut des sanglots tant bien que mal étouffés. Les deux enfants tambourinèrent à la porte, mais aucune réponse ne leur vint.

La voix de leur oncle Luffy parvint de l'extérieur.

\- La coursive extérieure ! rappela Lina.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent sur toute les portes, les ouvrant au hasard, avant de trouver la bonne, menant vers le dehors.

Luffy était quasiment au pied de l'escalier avec Marco qui venait apparemment d'arriver au vu des plumes qui finissaient de se résorber.

\- Papa ! Maman a un problème ! cria Red alors que sa sœur dévalait les marches pour rejoindre les bras de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Luffy alors que le Phénix hissait sa fille dans ses bras.

\- On sait pas. Il s'est enfermé dans une des chambres de l'étage et il pleure.

\- Garde les jumeaux, je vais voir, yoi, demanda Marco en tendant sa fille à Luffy.

Mugiwara hocha la tête en prenant Lina contre lui et tendit une main à Red pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre.

Marco grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et pénétra dans le couloir. Il trouva rapidement la chambre où s'était enfermé Ace, et avec l'aide des aiguilles cachées dans les lacets de sa chemise, parvint à faire tourner la clef toujours dans la serrure, déverrouillant la porte.

En entrant, il trouva Ace à genoux devant un lit, avachi dessus, pleurant de tout son saoul sur le dessus de lit.

\- Bébé…

Ace ne répondit pas, resserrant ses poings sur les draps, le bouquet de fleurs reposant au pied du lit.

Marco s'avança un peu, puis s'arrêta.

La chambre sentait le sang. Et la mort.

C'était vieux. Très vieux. Mais rien n'avait pu retirer cette odeur de la pièce.

La fleure séchée reposant sur l'oreiller l'interpela.

Une fleur d'hibiscus. De la même variété qu'il avait offert toutes ces années auparavant à Ace.

Il comprit.

Doucement, il s'accroupit auprès de son amant et l'attira dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule.

Ace faisait ce pourquoi ils étaient venus à Baterilla. Il était passé à Loguetown et avait pu pleurer son père la première fois qu'il y était allé, mais la maison de sa mère lui avait toujours échappé. Et là, sur les lieux où elle lui avait donné sa vie, il faisait ce deuil qu'il n'avait jamais cru nécessaire.

Le deuil d'une vie qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

De parents qui l'avaient aimé et qu'il n'avait pas connus.

Marco resserra son étreinte autour des épaules tremblantes de son époux, lui embrassant le front et lui frottant le dos. Il resta là, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Ace s'apaise.

* * *

Luffy jouait avec les jumeaux dans la cour de la maison quand il entendit la porte de l'étage se fermer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ace sortait, main dans la main avec Marco, tous deux chargés de sacs pleins de livres.

\- Ace ? appela doucement Luffy.

Ace renifla et murmura qu'il allait bien. Il accepta l'étreinte de son frère, avant que celui-ci ne lui prenne son bras de libre.

\- On a trouvé.

Et Luffy entraîna son frère aîné derrière la maison, s'éloignant de celle-ci jusqu'à atteindre les limites du jardin et s'enfoncer dans les étendues sauvages de la colline. Un peu plus loin, on finit par discerner Sabo, sa fillette sur les épaules, leur tournant le dos.

Quand ils l'eurent rejoint, il se tourna vers eux et se recula d'un pas, dévoilant une tombe bien entretenue et dans un écrin de fleur sauvage.

Pôtogasu Dî Rûju.

10 juin 1468 – 1 janvier 1500.

 _Morte pour son que son fils vive et que prospère la lignée qui nous donna ce pays_

Marco lâcha la main de son époux et le poussa gentiment dans le dos.

Ace fit un pas, un second, et déposa le bouquet d'hibiscus rouges sur la tombe, avant de prier.

Red tira le manteau de son père qui s'accroupit à son niveau.

\- C'est qui, papa ?

\- Mamie Rouge dort ici mon grand, yoi.

Il se redressa pour rejoindre les frères dans leur prière envers cette femme si courageuse et si aimante qui leur avait permis à tous de connaître cette personne si merveilleuse qu'était Ace.

\- _De Alto Cedro, voy para Marcané…_

 _Llego a Cueto, voy para Mayarí_

Sabo eut un air perplexe et regarda Luffy qui avait froncé les sourcils, se souvenant de quelque chose apparemment avec ce qu'entonnait l'air mélancolique et lent d'Ace.

\- _De Alto Cedro, voy para Marcané…_

 _Llego a Cueto, voy para Mayarí…_

Marco connaissait cet air, Ace l'avait souvent fredonné aux jumeaux quand ils étaient tout petit, et le faisait quand ils avaient du chagrin, encore aujourd'hui.

\- _El cariño que te tengo_

 _No te lo puedo negar…_

Ce n'était franchement pas le genre de chose qu'on aurait pu trouver sur une tombe. Parce que maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention, il avait déjà entendu ça autre part, sur un rythme plus entraînant, avec un air de salsa.

 _\- Limpia el camino de paja_

 _que yo me quiero sentar_

 _en aquél tronco que veo_

 _y así no puedo llegar…_

Lina chuchota que c'était leur berceuse, mais son frère lui fit signe de faire silence, laissant Ace dans son petit monde.

Finalement, Ace alla s'accroupir près de la pierre tombale et caressa les lettres.

\- _Hasta pronto, mama._

Ace se releva après avoir arrangé le bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe. Il essuya ses dernières larmes et se détourna avec sa famille.


	14. Bonsoir Mihawk

**Salut à tous ! Petit chapitre aujourd'hui pour voir d'autres bêtises des jumeaux. Pour ceux qui ont lu "Ange Déchu", nous sommes quelques mois avant l'épilogue et pour les autres, on fait un gros saut dans le temps par rapport au dernier omake. J'espère que vous apprécierez en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

.

Mihawk aimait la tranquillité. Être relégué au rang de troisième meilleur sabreur du monde, derrière Zoro en numéro un et Vista en numéro deux, ça le lui offrait la paix qu'il aimait tant. Perona allait et venait, restant parfois quelques semaines, voir quelques mois, avant de disparaître pendant il ne savait combien de temps, pas qu'il s'en occupe. Elle était devenue moins chiante avec le temps, ce pourquoi il lui était reconnaissant... mais il appréciait toujours autant la solitude.

Le temps… qu'est-ce qu'il était passé vite.

Avec du recul, Mihawk se surprenait à avoir survécu aussi longtemps sur cet océan de dingue.

\- Oi, Taka no me.

Mihawk dit adieu à son silence bienfaiteur et regarda Perona en levant simplement un sourcil. La fille fantôme flottait dans le couloir, quelques fantômes avec elle.

\- On a des visiteurs. Des enfants. Deux. Pas plus de douze treize ans. Ils viennent vers le château.

\- Ils vont se faire avoir par les humandrills, commenta Mihawk en recommençant à siroter son verre de vin.

\- Justement, les humandrills ne les ont pas attaqués.

Là, Mihawk se redressa, totalement estomaqué.

Des coups à la porte du château raisonnèrent jusqu'ici.

\- Je vais ouvrir ? proposa Perona.

Pour toute réponse, Mihawk se leva et descendit rapidement jusqu'au hall d'entrée, pour ouvrir l'un des battants de la grande porte.

Il pleuvait sur son île sinistre, et les deux gosses devant lui étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Un garçon et une fille, tous les deux aux cheveux noirs, quoique la demoiselle ait des mèches d'or dans sa tresse d'ébène.

\- Oh merde… jura la fille en voyant Mihawk.

Le garçon s'inclina en disant sérieusement :

\- Nous sommes vraiment désolé de pénétrer en votre domaine, Mihawk-san, mais ma petite-sœur est blessée et nous ne pouvons reprendre le voyage ainsi. Serait-il possible que vous nous offriez l'hospitalité jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse ?

Et deux orbes d'un bleu saisissant se plantèrent dans son regard de rapace.

Mihawk avait déjà vu ces yeux et ces enfants...

Il en était certain, mais d'où, ça restait à voir…

\- Red, allons-nous-en. On va déjà se faire tuer pour avoir pris la clef des champs, autant ne pas nous attirer plus d'ennuis comme ça, fit la fille.

Elle se tenait un bras de façon douloureuse. Vu qu'il ne sentait pas l'odeur du sang, c'était sans doute une foulure ou une fracture.

\- Lina, tu es censée être celle qui a hérité du cerveau de papa. Pourtant, là, tu t'éloignes de la logique. C'est _toi_ qui nous as conduit ici. Tu crois que dans ton état, tu peux nous permettre de rentrer ? lui dit le dénommé Red.

\- J'ai le cerveau de papa ? Pour le voyage, peut-être, mais sinon, c'est toi qui a hérité de son caractère ! Inverse pas les rôles !

\- Où sont vos parents ? demanda Mihawk.

\- Shin Sekai, répondirent les deux jeunes d'une même voix.

\- Vous en êtes bien loin. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Red haussa des épaules pour lui et sa sœur.

\- Parents surprotecteur, envie d'aventures et découvertes… d'un peu d'indépendance… on entre dans l'adolescence, c'est normal, à cet âge, marmonna Lina.

\- Entrez. Tu as quel genre de blessure, gamine ?

\- Fracture, je pense. Et je ne suis pas une gamine.

Deux yeux noirs et cendres le foudroyèrent du regard et Mihawk était presque certain que pendant un instant, des motifs de plumes étaient apparu sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne reprenne de nouveau un air innocent qui semblait l'archétype des personnes à qui on donnerait le paradis sans confession, en totale opposition avec l'air désintéressé, presque endormi, de son frère.

\- Vous pouvez rester le temps que tu guérisses, fillette. Quelles sont les chances que vos parents viennent vous chercher ? marmonna Mihawk en les laissant entrer.

D'un seul mouvement, les deux jeunes jumeaux s'ébrouèrent pour chasser la pluie de leurs cheveux. Red jugula un éternuement au passage, pendant que sa sœur parlait :

\- Tout dépend de qui est le plus proche. Maman ne sera pas dans le coin avant une ou deux semaines, le temps de trouver un navire pour l'île Gyojin.

\- Pour papa… tout dépendra de savoir si le reste de notre famille l'a enfermé ou pas dans sa cabine pour qu'il ne réduise pas le monde en charpie et combien de secondes la porte tiendra.

Mihawk les conduisit au salon et demanda à Perona de bander le bras blessé de la gamine.

\- Comment vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici ? s'enquit Mikawh.

\- Sora, répondit Red en haussant des épaules.

« Je n'ai pas imaginé les choses, la gamine a bien un zoan aviaire. » songea Mihawk.

\- Vous avez un moyen de joindre vos parents ?

\- On connaît pas le numéro du denden de bord, ni celui de maman. C'est toujours papa qui l'appelle quand on est avec m'man. Mais nos parents ont nos Vivre Cards. On va se faire descendre.

\- On l'aura mérité, compléta Lina alors qu'on lui mettait le bras en écharpe. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se retrouvait dans les ennuis.

Cela tira un reniflement sarcastique à son frère.

\- Ne me causez aucun problème, et je n'aurai pas l'idée de vous tuer, leur dit Mihawk.

Les deux jeunes eurent un reniflement narquois et se levèrent.

\- Prenez un ticket, y'en a d'autres qui veulent notre mort, avant vous. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un endroit où on pourrait se reposer ? Li' est épuisée.

\- Et j'aimerais que Red touche l'oreiller avant que sa narcolepsie ne se déclenche, compléta la fille.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent l'un et l'autre, comme défiant l'autre de s'endormir.

\- Perona, montre-leur.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda la fille fantôme.

\- Je n'aime pas les gosses.

\- Moi non plus !

Les jumeaux luttaient contre leur envie de rire.

\- On va se trouver nous-mêmes un nid. Viens, Li'.

Red hissa sa sœur sur ses pieds en la tirant délicatement par sa main non-blessé, et l'embarqua avec elle.

Perona les regarda faire, envoyant un fantôme pour les surveiller. Quand ils furent au loin, elle se tourna vers Mihawk et flotta jusqu'à lui. L'homme avait abandonné son journal et son verre de vin. Il croisait les doigts, réfléchissant intensément à quelque chose.

\- J'ai déjà vu ces gosses…

\- Ah ? s'étonna la rose.

\- Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où. C'est certain, ils me sont familiers. Mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'intéresser aux gosses, encore moins quand ils sont aussi jeunes… Mais ce ne sont pas des enfants ordinaires…

Perona le regarda avec un air perplexe.

\- La seule personne qui s'aventure ici, et qui n'est pas attaquer par les Humandrills, c'est cet abrutit d'Akagami. Ensuite, le Haki sent leur potentiel. Ils n'ont pas encore le niveau pour m'inquiéter, mais ils sont assez forts pour remettre à leur place quelques pirates et marines. Ce ne sont pas des enfants communs, Perona. Ces deux enfants ont un énorme potentiel, et ça m'inquiète.

\- Allons bon ! Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si les responsables de cette force sont leurs parents, il est fort probable que ça se finisse mal pour moi, quand ils viendront les chercher.

.

* * *

.

La nuit était noire quand Mihawk alla se coucher, une chandelle en main.

En passant devant une chambre inutilisée, il sentit la présence des jumeaux. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir qu'ils s'étaient fait un nid dans la couverture et les draps, pour se rouler l'un contre l'autre et dormir paisiblement, bien que Red soit relégué au rôle de coussin. En contrepartie, il avait droit à une couverture de plumes puisque Lina avait changé son bras sain en aile.

« Elle a autant de maîtrise de son pouvoir que Fushisho… » nota Mihawk.

Et il referma la porte, ignorant le regard qu'échangèrent les jumeaux avant de refermer les yeux.

.

* * *

.

Mihawk ne voyait quasiment pas les gosses. Ils s'étaient fait totalement oublier. Les quelques fois où il les voyait, c'était quand ils s'entraînaient au-dehors au combat à mains nues, bien que Lina avait du mal avec un bras en écharpe.

Qu'ils aient peu de mouvements inutiles et autant de capacités continuait à pointer sur le fait que ce n'étaient pas des enfants communs et qu'ils avaient reçu un bel entraînement.

Le Shichibukai soupira en refermant son journal du jour. Il se demanda un instant ce que pouvaient faire les deux gosses. Après tout, à cette heure-ci, ils avaient fini leur entraînement. Chassant la question de ses pensées, il se leva pour aller rejoindre sa bibliothèque. Il fut plus que surpris de voir le garçon, Red, assis dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre, un livre sur lui… et endormi.

Enfin, il se réveilla quand Mihawk entra dans la pièce.

\- Mmmh… me suis encore endormi… marmonna le garçon en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé ma bibliothèque, commenta Mihawk.

Red le regarda d'un air à moitié endormi, se frotta ses yeux sous ses lunettes de lecture que Mihawk remarqua à cet instant et bailla avec profusion, se rappelant à temps de se mettre une main devant la bouche… tout ça avant de répondre :

\- Lina aime la découverte et l'exploration. Même elle a hérité de la curiosité et du goût de l'aventure de maman. Moi, je préfère les livres. Je suis curieux, aussi, mais le monde des lettres a tellement à apprendre, je préfère essayer de le découvrir avant de m'attaquer à autre chose.

Intéressant…

\- Tu ne trouveras rien pour les gamins par ici.

\- J'ai assez d'instinct de survie pour rester au large des ouvrages pour _adulte_. J'ai cru que j'allais me faire descendre quand papa m'a vu avec ça à la main, alors que je l'avais pas encore ouvert et que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était...

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

\- Les seuls ouvrages pour _gamins_ qui m'intéressent, c'est la version jeunesse des _Légendes des Sept mers_. J'aime plus les romans historiques.

Mihawk le regarda avec perplexité.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Red en penchant la tête sur le côté de perplexité.

Mihawk secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil fétiche, prenant son livre sur l'accoudoir et se servit un verre de vin.

Red retourna à sa lecture, sans plus s'occuper de Mihawk, mais le pirate sentait parfaitement le Haki du garçon concentré sur lui, méfiant. Pas qu'il lui en veuille, il en faisant autant.

.

* * *

.

Mihawk ouvrit les yeux en sentant une énorme puissance arriver sur son île. Il s'étira dans son fauteuil, s'étonnant de s'être endormi. Red n'était plus là, et le livre que le garçon avait lu durant l'après-midi était à sa place, de nouveau sur l'étagère.

L'homme froid se leva, remit son livre sur l'accoudoir pour marquer la page, et alla à la rencontre de son visiteur, récupérant sa lame noire au passage, se demandant s'il en aurait besoin.

Tout juste avait-il atteint le hall qu'on frappa à la porte.

Mihawk l'ouvrit… et fut surpris. Fushisho Marco était bien la dernière personne dont il attendait la visite.

Et l'homme n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Il était inquiet, fatigué et en rogne, la façon dont il était appuyé au montant de la porte le disait, sans parler du fameux pouce dans la ceinture qui disait que le Yonkou trancherait une gorge au premier mot ou geste de travers.

Mais être face aux yeux bleus de l'un des plus puissants pirates de cette ère fit un déclic dans l'esprit du Shichibukai. L'air de déjà vu qu'il avait devant les gosses, l'explication face à leur puissance et leur méfiance...

Sans un mot, Mihawk s'écarta et laissa entrer le Phénix.

\- Ils vont bien. La gamine semble s'être cassé un bras durant le voyage.

Cela retira un poids des épaules du blond. C'était tellement visible, juste dans la façon dont il sembla se redresser.

Mihawk referma la porte derrière lui et conduisit Marco dans les étages, sans rien dire de plus, sachant très bien que l'homme le suivrait. Il arriva devant la chambre que s'étaient trouvée les deux gosses et remarqua la lumière sous la porte.

Marco le devança et frappa deux fois à la porte. Lina vint ouvrir et blanchit en voyant son père à la porte.

\- Je vous tue maintenant, ou je vous ramène à bord par la peau des fesses pour laisser ce plaisir à votre mère, yoi ? demanda Marco.

Les jumeaux baissèrent la tête. Mihawk s'éloigna en essayant de ne pas sourire. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de cette discussion de famille.

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il était en train de savourer un verre de vin sur un balcon de son château, quand le Phénix le rejoignit.

\- Je t'en dois une, yoi, soupira le Phénix.

Il accepta un verre de vin de la part du taciturne sabreur et s'assit sur la rambarde en grognant de fatigue.

\- Je me disais qu'ils avaient un air de déjà-vu. Ils te ressemblent… très beaux enfants.

\- Merci.

\- Je présume qu'ils portent le nom de Gol D. ?

\- Seulement Red. Lina a le nom de Portgas D. Qu'Ann ait deux noms compense le fait que je ne veux pas léguer le mien aux gosses. Ils n'ont pas été trop chiants ? Ce sont des fauteurs de troubles à bord, pire qu'Ace, Thatch et Haruta réunis, yoi.

\- Je ne les ai quasiment pas vus et encore moins entendus.

\- Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas être aussi sage à bord ? Ah misère…

Mihawk sirota une gorgée de vin.

\- Je t'offre l'hospitalité jusqu'à ce que la gamine soit en état de vol. Ou toi, si tu as l'intention de les porter tous les deux.

Marco leva son verre en remerciement.

\- Je bénis le fait que tu sois celui qui les ait trouvés, yoi.

Mihawk sourit intérieurement. Il comprenait parfaitement son inquiétude.

\- Vous avez fait fort pour les cacher tout ce temps.

\- Oh, y'a eu quelques fuites, mais elles ont été rapidement… _contrôlées_.

Mihawk saisit parfaitement ce que Marco entendait par cela, ils étaient des pirates depuis assez longtemps tous les deux pour savoir ce que ça signifiait. Mais le regard du Yonkou lui disait autre chose aussi. Si lui aussi faisait mine de jacasser, il risquait fort d'être à son tour _contrôlé._

\- Je suis plutôt surpris que tu sois encore en vie, j'ai eu vent du comportement _surprotecteur_ du Mei-ô. Et au vu de l'âge de ces enfants, il devait être toujours parmi nous à cet instant, continua Mihawk en acceptant l'avertissement.

\- Oh, Rayleigh a été assez conciliant, et de toute façon, il était devant le fait accompli. C'est Sabo qui a été plus… _éloquent_ , quand il a appris qu'Ann était enceinte, yoi. Je vais passer sur le cas d'Ace qui a fait une crise de panique.

Marco fit tournoyer le vin dans son verre, observant les lourds nuages à l'extérieur et Mihawk ne brisa pas le silence. Il était bien plus éloquent que quoique ce soit. La posture du blond s'était détendue. Pas tout à fait, mais assez pour dire qu'un poids énorme l'avait quitté. Cet homme était un bon père. Suffisait de sentir les deux jeunes les observant de l'entre bail de la porte avec inquiétude et le mince sourire sur les lèvres de leur père.

\- Cela a dû être compliqué toutes ces années… surtout s'ils prennent le large à la première opportunité, commenta Mihawk.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, yoi. Depuis qu'ils ont dix ans, ils font ça. Auparavant, ils étaient soit pas assez rapide pour que leur mère et moi soyons incapables de les rattraper avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin… ou alors, ils visaient toujours l'île sur laquelle nous nous rendions à l'origine. C'est la première fois qu'ils vont si loin, yoi.

\- Tu empêches tes propres oisillons de quitter le nid ?

Mihawk eut droit à un regard vexé du blond.

\- A cet âge-là, les oisillons sont au lit à cette heure-ci et ne traînent pas dans les couloirs…

Comme deux petites souris, les jumeaux s'en allèrent pour ne pas se faire attraper par leur père.

\- C'est parce que je sais quel genre de monstres traînent dehors que j'essaie de les cantonner encore un peu au nid, yoi. Ils ne volent pas suffisamment bien pour les affronter. Surtout en sachant que leur ascendance marque une cible très visible sur eux, yoi.

Marco avala son verre et le rendit à Mihawk.

\- Merci pour la boisson, yoi.

\- Besoin d'une chambre ?

\- Non, ça sera pas la première fois que je me retrouverai à servir de coussin à ces deux-là. Merci encore pour ton hospitalité et désolé pour les ennuis causés par les jumeaux.

Mihawk ne regarda pas Marco quitter la pièce, mais quand il le senti sur le pas de la porte, il lui dit :

\- Il est normal que tu ais du mal à les garder près de toi, pour les protéger. Il suffit de voir les parents pour le comprendre. Ces gosses sont intelligents, même cette gamine, Lina, même si elle veut paraître naïve et innocente, là où ton fils tient clairement de ton génie. Ils sont dignes de votre couple. Mes félicitations en retard à leur charmante mère.

\- En retard, ou en avance, yoi ?

Mihawk eut un sourire derrière le sous-entendu, et leva son verre en un « félicitations » silencieux.

.

* * *

.

Les jumeaux étaient assis sur leur lit quand Marco entra dans la chambre.

\- Tu nous en veux toujours ? demanda Red en regardant leur père avec ses grands yeux.

\- Les yeux de chiots ne marchent pas sur moi, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps, yoi, grogna Marco.

Il leur ébouriffa le crâne avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Je sais que ça doit être étouffant pour vous, d'être constamment protégés… mais comprenez bien qu'on a peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Vous êtes notre bien le plus précieux, tous les deux. Limitez vos escapades en restant dans notre champ d'action, s'il vous plaît mes chéris…

Les deux jeunes enlacèrent la taille de leur père.

\- On est désolé papa…

Marco les embrassa chacun sur le crâne avant de s'écarter.

\- Tu dors avec nous ? Comme quand on était petit et que maman était absent ? demanda Lina.

Marco eut un bref sourire et s'assit au bord du lit pour défaire ses chaussures, avant de se faire renverser par les deux jeunes qui se nichèrent dans ses bras. Le Phénix eut un sourire et laissa ses ailes les enlacer, les recouvrant comme une couverture.

\- Comment va ton bras, Lina ? demanda Marco.

\- Sensible au toucher, mais ça va.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

\- Un mauvais courant m'a envoyé valdinguer dans la forêt de cette île. Red a été éjecté et il a réussi à s'en sortir, mais moi, je me suis ramassée branche sur branche sans avoir pu me retenir. Je pense que c'est comme ça que je me suis fait mal.

\- So ka. Cassandra verra ça en rentrant.

Il esquissa un sourire en sentant la gamine grimacer.

\- Vous devriez plus être inquiets du sort que vous réserve votre mère que celui de Cassandra, yoi.

Il retint un petit rire en les sentant frissonner.

\- On est morts... grommela Red dans la chemise de son père.

Lina ne dit rien, mais elle était tout à fait d'accord.

Marco esquissa un sourire. Ann serait plus que vocale… surtout avec la réédition des hormones de femme enceinte.

Pas que les jumeaux sachent pour ça, ils auraient l'annonce en rentrant.


	15. Mauvaise blague

**Salut à tous !**

 **Petit Omake entre Lilith et Marco qui met venu, comme ça. J'espère qui vous l'apprécierez et je m'excuse auprès de Ben (Benjamin Titanrage étant son OC) d'avoir rendu le White Devil ainsi.**

 **Alors profitez bien et à bientôt !**

* * *

\- Marco ?

Marco se détourna de la barre pour regarder Ben et Haruta lui affichant des sourires un peu trop… suspects.

\- Oui ?

\- On a une question d'importance capitale pour toi… ta jumelle… elle connait toutes les particularités de tes pouvoirs ? s'enquit mielleusement Haruta.

\- Pas plus qu'elle doit savoir que tu portes dix centimètres de talon pour rivaliser avec la taille d'Ace, yoi. Elle a juste vu ma forme animale et basta. Elle n'a posé aucune question, je vais pas aller de moi-même lui parler de ça.

\- Pourquoi pas ? s'enquit Ben.

\- Parce que ça fait partie de mon semblant de vie privée, yoi.

\- Donc, elle sait pas pour ta régénération instantanée ? se fit confirmer Haruta.

\- Je sais pas si Cass' l'a mis sur mon dossier médical ou pas.

\- On va le savoir immédiatement ! A toi l'honneur, mon cher !

Haruta avait souri à Ben qui planta à toute vitesse une lame dans la poitrine de Marco, usant de ses forces pour le projeter contre le gouvernail et l'assommer au passage. Le Phénix avait été trop surpris pour réagir à temps, faisant que le blond glissa à terre, le dos contre la roue qui pivota pour le coup, déviant leur trajectoire. La tête de Marco tomba sur sa poitrine.

\- AAAAAAH ! MARCO ! NON ! hurla Haruta en passant à la suite du plan.

Ben s'éloigna en riant comme un idiot, essayant tant bien que mal de rester debout sous son hilarité. Comme prévu, tout le monde s'attroupa, se demandant pourquoi Haruta pleurait et s'arrachait presque les cheveux, et ce que faisait le premier commandant à terre. Shirohige allait demander des explications quand Lilith se fraya un chemin dans la foule.

Elle se figea en voyant son frère à terre, inconscient, une lame dans la poitrine.

\- MARCO !

Elle se jeta sur lui, essayant de le réveiller, tellement paniquée qu'elle en oublia sa formation médicale. Haruta, cachant son visage et son sourire dans une main, lui toucha l'épaule.

\- C'est trop tard, Lilith… Benjamin ne l'a pas raté… il l'a tué ! Sniff…

\- NOOOOOON ! MARCOOOOO !

Et en larme, elle prit son frère dans ses bras, sanglotant et balbutiant des inepties.

\- Tu nous dis quand tu as fini de faire la sieste, Marco, demanda Shirohige avec calme, voyant la situation grosse comme une montagne.

Pas de réponse.

Shirohige allait botter le cul de son fils pour cette mauvaise blague quand Ace se fraya un chemin dans la foule, les jumeaux de trois mois dans les bras. Voyant la situation, Ace confia les enfants à Edessa qui était aux premières loges et alla s'accroupir auprès de son amant.

\- Je peux ? demanda doucement Ace.

Sans attendre de réponse, il libéra délicatement le blond des bras de sa jumelle et lui tâta le crâne.

\- Il est assommé Oyaji. Il a un sacré œuf à l'arrière du crâne.

Shirohige regarda Haruta qui… avait bizarrement disparu. On entendait toujours quelque part le rire de baleine de Ben. Lilith, les yeux toujours emplis de larmes, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ace, réveille-le.

Prenant bien son élan, Ace donna une claque emplie de Haki à son mec, faisant grimacer de compassion tout le monde. Mais cela eu le mérite de réveiller le Phénix qui se redressa en grognant.

\- C'est le jour où tout le monde doit s'en prendre à moi, ou quoi ? grogna Marco en s'asseyant contre la barre.

Avant même que quiconque ne puisse répondre, le blond fut de nouveau prisonnier des bras de sa jumelle qui l'engueulait et pleurait en même temps, rendant ses paroles totalement incompréhensibles.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, chéri, sourit Ace. Tu as servi de victime d'une mauvaise blague contre ta jumelle.

Lilith repoussa Marco, un air furieux sur le visage.

\- Une blague ! Tout ceci n'était qu'une _blague_ !?

Pour toute réponse, Marco retira le poignard de sa poitrine, laissant la plaie se refermer avec ses flammes.

\- Dans leur connerie, ils ont eu la bonté d'esprit de pas toucher aux os. C'est le pire truc à régénérer, yoi, grommela le Phénix de mauvaise humeur. Fais-moi penser à rendre la politesse à Ben, yoi.

\- Bien entendu, chéri, assura Ace avec un sourire. En attendant, ton fils te réclame.

Ace se releva pour prendre son fils qu'il donna à Marco, avant de récupérer sa fille.

\- Le spectacle est terminée, Marco ? demanda Shirohige.

\- Ouais… puisque mon fils a besoin de moi, je règlerai mon problème avec Ben plus tard, yoi.

Shirohige fit signe à tout le monde et la scène fut évacuée, laissant un Ace blasé sur place, avec un Marco migraineux qui se massait l'arrière du crâne et une Lilith furax.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne explication sur pourquoi on a décidé de me faire cette peur stupide ! rouspéta l'infirmière.

\- Mon akuma no mi me donne une guérison presque instantanée de quasiment toute blessure, hormis le cerveau, yoi. Tant qu'on implique pas de kairoseki, je peux survivre à quasiment tout.

\- Et c'est ça ton excuse pour m'avoir fait peur ?!

Marco leva un sourcil.

\- Euuuh… désolé de t'avoir fait peur, je savais pas ce que Ben et Haruta avaient dans le crâne avant que je me retrouve avec un poignard dans la poitrine et de me prendre la barre dans le crâne, yoi.

Rien à faire.

Il n'échappa pas au coup de poing que lui offrit Lilith qui s'en alla d'un pas rageur.

\- Tout va bien mon amour ? s'enquit Ace avec un pauvre sourire à son homme qui faisait la serpillère, son fils sur le ventre.

\- J'aurais dû rester au lit ce matin, yoi.

\- Avant de finir sur le mur de la Honte, redresse la trajectoire.

Marco se remit sur pied avec l'aide de son compagnon et se remit à la barre, se massant de temps à autre l'œuf qu'il avait à l'arrière du crâne.

Bien entendu, on eut rétribution.

Ben se retrouva attaché à un des espars, la tête en bas, en tenue de soubrette et Haruta finit enfermée dans un tonneau qui roulait librement sur le pont au gré des vagues.

Ce n'était pas parce que Marco était le gars le plus sérieux à bord qu'il pouvait pas avoir des idées digne du ATH.


	16. Grand-Oncle

**Salut à tous ! Ceci était la toute première version de la découverte de la grossesse d'Ann. Evanae et moi étions parties sur une toute autre direction à cet instant (Sabo était « toujours » vivant et l'entraînement de Luffy ne se faisait pas par Rayleigh mais par les Commandants de Shirohige).**

 **Finalement, suite à nos échanges et les évolutions de nos histoires, vous avez eu la version qui a été publiée, et celle-ci est tombée dans l'oubli… jusqu'à ce qu'Evanae ne retombe dessus par hasard. Je m'en servirai de base peut-être pour une autre fic, mais en attendant, je vous la laisse.**

* * *

Ann passa la porte du bar à pas lents, loin de la personnalité joyeuse et énergique que tout le monde connaissait. Elle salua Shakky et Sabo à voix basse, avant de regarder dans le bar, comme cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

\- Ji-chan n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'ancien pirate brillant pas son absence.

\- Non. Pourquoi ? Ça va pas ? fit Sabo en levant le nez de ce qu'il lisait.

Ann respira profondément et se tourna vers Sakky, qui sortit de sous le comptoir un paquet de tissus qu'elle fit glisser sur le bois, comme lui avait demandé la demoiselle, pendant qu'elle avait discuté de son problème par denden, à Ruskaïna.

\- Il faut que tu sois certaine de ça maintenant, au lieu de te faire peur pour peut-être rien, lui dit la femme, sérieuse. Utilise la salle de bain de ma chambre.

Sabo leva un sourcil en regardant le paquet qui affrontait le regard noir grisé de l'enfant de Roger, comme si c'était une créature odieuse et mortelle. Ou un truc ignoble. Quelque chose du genre, en tout cas.

Avant que son frère ne puisse poser la moindre question, Ann attrapa le mystérieux paquet et s'enfonça dans la porte derrière le bar. Elle grimpa l'escalier au fond, et se retrouva dans un couloir menant à deux chambres. Celle de Shakky, et celle de Rayleigh... enfin, de quiconque qui devait dormir ici, quoique Ann prenait une chambre à l'hôtel, d'habitude. La fille de Roger entra dans la chambre de la tenante, et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Allez, je vais pas à l'échafaud, c'est pas si terrible que ça, s'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle déroula le paquet, dévoilant une petite boite qui à elle seule, pouvait déterminer son futur.

\- Est-ce que ma mère a été aussi nerveuse que je le suis maintenant, quand elle a soupçonné qu'elle m'attendait ?... Allons-y.

Elle ouvrit avec des gestes tremblants la boite et fit tomber le test de grossesse dans le creux de sa main. D'un pas nerveux, elle passa dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma.

* * *

Sabo fixait la porte, le menton dans sa main, attendant qu'Ann revienne. Une dizaine de minutes depuis qu'elle avait mystérieusement disparu à l'étage, elle en redescendit, tremblante.

\- J'ai... j'ai appelé Oyaji... souffla Ann en enfonçant un peu plus son chapeau sur son visage afin de cacher ses yeux. Il… il m'a dit de prendre le temps qu'il me fallait... qu'il approuverait le moindre de mes choix.

Shakky fronça les sourcils et sortit de derrière le bar.

La voix de la commandante était étranglée d'émotion.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sabo en la prenant par les épaules.

\- Tu me promets de ne rien dire à Ji-chan ?

\- Ann...

\- Jure-le !

\- Je ne dirai rien à ton parrain, ne t'en fais pas, Ann-chan, rassura Shakky en lui frottant le dos en réconfort. C'est à toi de leur en parler, si tu le souhaites.

\- Merci, Shakky.

Sabo sembla pensif pendant un instant, puis lui jura qu'il garderait son secret.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Ann tomba dans ses bras, pleurant frénétiquement contre son épaule. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais là, elle en pouvait plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ?

\- Ann ? Parle-moi... murmura Sabo en la serrant contre lui pour la rassurer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Sab'... chuchota Ann. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Marco ?

\- Pour quoi ?

Ann resserra son étreinte au tour du cou de son frère et souffla, tout bas, ce dont elle venait d'avoir la confirmation :

\- J'attends un bébé.

\- Hein ?!

Ann repoussa son frère, mit son sac correctement sur son épaule, et fila comme un ouragan hors du bar, n'entendant même pas son frère essayait de la rappeler.

* * *

Marco s'avança vers le bar de Shakky en se massant une épaule, après le vol qu'il avait fait depuis Ruskaïna. Il était encore perplexe. Le mois passé avec Luffy avait été...bizarre. Très bizarre. Le garçon, pourtant si joyeux, avait semblé pensif. Voire même inquiet. Marco s'était sentit scruté, testé. Quand il avait demandé à Luffy s'il y avait un problème, celui-ci n'avait pas répondu.

Le Phénix soupira et se massa la seconde épaule.

Il en parlerait à Ann, puisqu'elle devait l'attendre, afin qu'ils rentrent ensemble.

\- Konnichiwa, salua Marco en entrant.

\- Bonjour, Marco, répondit Shakky.

\- Ace est par là ?

Shakky soupira et secoua la tête à la négative.

\- On a perdu quelque chose ? demanda quelqu'un.

Marco tourna la tête et avisa la présence de Sabo dans la pièce du bar jamais très rempli. Le jeune révolutionnaire semblé en colère. Allons bon...

\- Je cherche Ace. Nous devions rentrer ensemble, yoi. On s'était donné rendez-vous ici. Tu sais où il est ?

Sabo se leva et marcha vers Marco. Il le saisit à deux mains par sa chemise, le forçant à se baisser à son niveau.

\- Non, je sais pas où est Ace, mais crois-moi, si tu le retrouves pas rapidement et que tu t'assures pas qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie, parce que ce qu'il se passe c'est de _ta_ faute, donc _ta_ responsabilité, je te _tuerai_ !

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Fais attention à ce que tu vas faire, à partir de maintenant ! Ji-chan ne sait rien, mais si je retrouve Ace en larmes, à nouveau... J'appellerai personnellement Shirohige pour lui dire qu'il peut se trouver deux nouveaux commandants, parce que tu seras mort, et que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Ace retourner sur le _Moby Dick_ dans sa situation !

Et il le repoussa, avant de partir en trombe du bar.

Marco resta un instant immobile, puis se tourna vers Shakky.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est la pleine lune ? s'enquit Marco.

\- Trouve Ace, et tu auras tes réponses, lui dit la femme. Question stupide, Marco... je sais que ça me regarde pas, mais... Ray-chan et moi nous nous sommes souvent interrogés sur vos projets...

\- Shakky, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, donc...

\- Marco, réponds à ma question, et je te donnerai un tuyau sur quoi faire, lui dit Shakky.

\- Tu es conseillère conjugale, maintenant ?

Shakky se contenta d'un petit rire et pointa le tabouret devant le bar. En grognant, le Phénix s'y assit, laissant tomber son sac sur le comptoir.

\- Vas-y, mais vite, va. Sabo m'a assez inquiété...

La femme eut un petit sourire mystérieux.

\- Vous avez parlé d'agrandir votre famille ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Du genre, avoir des enfants… ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas faisable pour nous deux. On n'a jamais parlé de ça réellement, juste deux trois commentaires à décrypter entre les lignes, yoi. J'attendais qu'il cesse d'avoir des sautes d'humeur à cause de son incapacité à redevenir un homme, pour lui parler d'adoption, avec l'aval d'Oyaji... Si j'en juge tes questions, je présume que je n'ai pas de raison d'aborder le sujet d'adoption, yoi.

La simple question de Shakky lui permettait de deviner aisément la source du malaise d'Ace. Il n'était pas le bras droit d'un Yonkou pour des prunes.

\- Persuade-le que tu ne dis pas ça pour lui faire plaisir, mais parce que c'est ton propre désir. Oh, et je jetterais un œil aux anciennes planques, si j'étais toi.

\- Ce n'était pas une perte de temps, finalement, de parler avec toi, sourit Marco.

\- Mes félicitations !

\- Félicite-nous si Ace n'a pas eu la bêtise d'avorter avant qu'on en parle. J'y vais, yoi. Bonne journée, et salue Rayleigh pour moi quand il aura échappé à ceux qui ont eu l'idée stupide de l'acheter, si j'ai pas retrouvé Ace d'ici là.

Et Marco quitta le bar.

Il avait une bonne vingtaine d'anciennes planques à visiter, histoire de trouver Ace avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Il perçut derrière lui, avant de fermer la porte, Shakky appeler Sabo. Sans doute pour lui dire qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire de le tuer. Cela lui tira un pauvre rire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Ace avait-il trouvé le moyen de faire paniquer tout le monde ?

* * *

Ann s'acharna sur un sac de sable pour se calmer les nerfs, comme elle faisait depuis un mois, déjà. Marco devait avoir quitté Ruskaïna, et un autre commandant entraînait Luffy pour le mois à venir. Le Phénix, le sujet de ses angoisses, devait être là, à Shabaody.

Elle soupira profondément et se laissa aller contre le sac accroché dans un coin d'une ancienne planque où elle avait élu domicile temporairement. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis une main sous le tee-shirt déformé qu'elle avait enfilé pour faire un peu de sport. Neuf semaines. Depuis neuf longues semaines, elle avait été forcée de mettre au placard Ace. Neuf semaines qu'elle attendait un enfant.

Son bébé, et celui de Marco.

\- T'as pas une idée de ce que je pourrais dire à ton père ? murmura Ann en caressant son ventre.

Elle leva la tête au plafond et soupira.

\- Quelqu'un doit me détester, pour me faire subir une telle épreuve.

Elle ne voulait pas devoir choisir. Elle voulait de cet enfant, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre Marco pour autant. Est-ce qu'il voulait d'un enfant ? La seule fois où elle l'avait entendu dire quelque chose dans ce sens, c'était sur le ton de la taquinerie, impossible de savoir s'il était sérieux. Et s'il n'en voulait pas ? Ann ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse tomber à cause de ça, ni qu'il se force à rester avec elle à cause de l'enfant. Elle était fatiguée. Ses hormones lui menaient la vie dure, faisant que parfois, elle ne voulait même pas se lever le matin, juste rester là, en boule dans son hamac à pleurer comme une madeleine.

Toc toc.

Ann leva un sourcil, et tourna la tête vers sa porte, coupée dans ses pensées.

Personne ne savait où la trouver... même pas Sabo ! Ni-même Rayleigh ou Shakky !

Elle activa son Haki en se saisissant d'un pistolet. Face à la porte, elle se mit en garde, à bonne distance.

Sa main trembla légèrement quand elle réalisa qui était de l'autre côté de la porte.

Marco.

Le Phénix frappa de nouveau.

\- Ace, ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît, yoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y me prouve que tu es celui que tu prétends être ? rétorqua Ann.

Marco eut un petit rire.

\- Paranoïaque, maintenant... eh bien, ça ne te réussit pas de rester trop longtemps à Shabaody, yoi. Question stupide, combien de personnes savent que tu as un grain de beauté gros comme un ongle dans l'aine droite ? Ou une tâche de naissance derrière ton oreille gauche... Je peux continuer, la liste est longue, yoi.

Ann baissa son arme et ouvrit la porte, sans regarder Marco une seule fois, et retourna s'acharner contre son sac. Le Phénix fronça les sourcils en voyant le vide intersidéral de la planque. Un hamac, un sac d'exercices, quelques livres, des journaux... rien de plus, à part une fenêtre dans un coin de la pièce qui servait plus à l'aération qu'à autre chose, vu l'état de saleté. Pour tout dire, la lumière était assurée par les lucioles vertes produite par les pouvoirs d'Ace. Il y avait une porte dans un coin de la pièce, sans doute vers la salle de bain, mais savoir si elle était encore en état de marche... c'était une autre histoire.

\- Tu vas le casser, si tu t'acharnes dessus comme ça, yoi, pointa le Phénix en fermant la porte.

\- Assis-toi sur le hamac, j'ai rien d'autre à te proposer, comme tu peux le voir.

Et elle donna un dernier coup qui perça efficacement le sac. Avec un soupir, elle se prit la tête dans une main, essayant d'organiser ses idées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle, finalement.

\- Tu es en train de te prendre la tête inutilement, Ace. Tu te fais du mal pour rien, yoi. On est des adultes, et je pense qu'on se connaît suffisamment pour pouvoir s'asseoir tranquillement, afin de se dire en face ce qu'il ne va pas.

\- Si t'es venu me faire des reproches, parce que j'sais pas ce que je fais, alors prends-toi la porte ! Je sais que j'agis pas rationnellement, j'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la morale pour le savoir !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Ace. Ce ne sont pas des reproches... Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, yoi.

Ann se tourna vers Marco qui lui ouvrit ses bras où elle vint se réfugier.

\- Shakky m'a trahi, c'est ça ? murmura-t-elle.

\- _Heureusement_ qu'elle m'a posé une question évidente, parce que ce que ton frère m'a dit à ton sujet m'a fait paniquer, je dois t'avouer, yoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Ce que tu dois faire ? Cesser de tout prendre sur toi. Tu n'es pas seul.

\- Mais... toi...

\- J'attendais que tes sautes d'humeurs se calment pour te parler d'adoption. Thatch et Oyaji en sont témoins. Il semblerait que finalement, ça ne soit plus nécessaire, yoi. Tu ne dois pas comprendre ça en tant que 'bah merde, je t'ai foutue en cloque, je vais prendre mes responsabilités'... Je veux de cet enfant, Ace. Autant que toi, si j'en juge ta tête. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu portes un enfant de mon sang, le fruit de notre amour, yoi. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait, je t'assure, alors, calme tes angoisses, d'accord ?

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et ferma les yeux, le nez dans ses cheveux, la berçant dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas annoncé la bonne nouvelle... chuchota Marco avec un sourire.

\- C'est plus nécessaire.

\- Alors, faisons comme si je n'avais rien deviné, na ?

Ann eut un petit rire et regarda Marco avec un sourire timide.

\- Marco... Tu vas être papa.

Ce fut au tour du Phénix de sourire.

\- C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai eue depuis longtemps. Je suis heureux. Très heureux. C'est la plus belle chose que je pouvais apprendre, yoi.

Et ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau.

\- Tu veux que je le dise à Rayleigh, ou on se jette au suicide à deux ? _ **(LOL ! Un suicide à deux, c'est tellement romantique…)**_

Ann eut un petit rire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je vote pour le double suicide. Tu m'accompagnes à la base révolutionnaire du coin, histoire que je rassure Sab' et qu'il ne veuille pas te tuer ?

Le couple eut un léger rire.

* * *

Les deux pirates arrivèrent devant le bâtiment où se regroupaient les révolutionnaires... et tombèrent devant un couple qui se disputait devant l'entree. Les deux partenaires préférés de Sabo. Marco siffla légèrement, attirant leur attention.

\- Navré d'interrompre vos disputes de couple, toutes intéressantes soient-elles, mais pourriez-vous aller chercher Hanran pour lui dire que deux pirates voudraient le voir ? On n'a pas besoin de se présenter, tout de même, yoi ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Il est de mauvaise humeur, et j'ai cru entendre les mots 'poulet grillé' et 'Yonkou en colère'. En faisant deux et deux, on peut deviner qu'il a envie de vous tuer, marmonna la fille.

\- Sherry-kun, je veux parler à Sab', s'il te plaît, demanda Ann en lui faisant ses yeux de chiot.

\- Si la Kaizoku Hime le demande si gentiment... on peut bien aller le chercher, lui dit l'homme.

\- Arigatou, Lyon-san, s'inclina la jeune pirate.

Il mima une révérence et entraîna Sherry avec lui à l'intérieur.

\- Et maintenant, on attend, soupira Ann.

Marco lui offrit un sourire et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser sur le front, la faisant sourire.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Marco à la demoiselle sous son bras.

\- Oui. Je suis plus tranquille, maintenant.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités et Marco esquiva de justesse un bô en direction de sa tête, brandi par un Sabo très en colère.

\- Sab' ! appela Ann.

Sabo s'immobilisa et regarda sa sœur d'un œil critique.

\- Tu peux poser ton arme, Sab', s'il te plaît ? demanda Ann.

Le révolutionnaire soupira et cessa de se montrer menaçant.

\- Ton chapeau, s'il te plaît, que je voie bien ta tête, exigea Sabo.

Ann fit tomber son chapeau dans son dos et Sabo examina son visage attentivement. Ce qu'il y vit sembla lui plaire, puisqu'il se redressa avec une lueur satisfaite dans le regard.

\- C'est de ma faute, Sab'. J'ai paniqué, j'ai pas réfléchi... je me suis fait un film pas possible, et tu t'es fait du souci pour moi, alors que tu as d'autres problèmes, s'excusa Ann.

Sabo regarda Marco, suspicieux, faisant lever un sourcil amusé au Phénix.

\- Tu doutes de ma capacité à élever un enfant, tout en veillant au bonheur d'Ann et du bébé, yoi ?

\- Quelque peu, oui, avoua Sabo. C'est ma famille, j'ai tous les droits de m'inquiéter, non ?

\- On en reparlera quand tu seras dans notre situation ! Heureux d'être tonton ?

\- Si je revois Ann pleurer... menaça Sabo.

\- Hey ! Mais j'ai pas pleuré ! s'offusqua Ann en faisant une moue.

\- Mais bien sûr...

Ann lui tourna le dos en boudant.

\- Fais attention, tu es le père du petit-fils de Gol D. Roger, Marco, prévint Sabo.

\- Juste une raison de plus pour le monde de vouloir ma mort, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Si Ann est portée disparu dans les prochains mois, évite de crier au meurtre, c'est juste que la grossesse sera devenue trop visible, yoi.

\- Gardez un denden, et je te fais confiance. Ann ?

Ann cessa de bouder et se tourna vers son frère.

\- Félicitations pour le bébé. Tu prends soin de toi et de ce chibi D. ? sourit Sabo.

Ann l'enlaça en souriant.

\- Yakusoku. Je te donnerai des nouvelles de temps à autres. Dis bonjour à ta nana pour moi, et j'espère que tu auras un bébé, toi aussi.

Ann embrassa son frère sur la joue et s'éloigna en riant doucement.

\- Bonne journée. Je veillerai à ce que tout aille bien, ne t'en fais pas pour Ann, yoi, salua Marco avec un sourire de coin devant les joues rouges d'embarras de Sabo.

Et il s'en alla rattraper Ann, faisant un signe de la main au révolutionnaire par-dessus son épaule, qui lui répondit de la même façon.

* * *

Rayleigh posa son journal quand le couple entra dans le bar de Shakky.

\- Konnichiwa, Shakky ! salua joyeusement Ann.

\- Konnichiwa, Ann-chan ! Contente de te voir souriante... tu vois, tu te faisais du souci pour rien, sourit la tenante en tirant sur sa cigarette, tout sourire devant la bonne humeur retrouvée de la demoiselle.

D'une telle bonne humeur qu'elle s'était jetée au cou de Rayleigh pour lui faire un énorme câlin, ce qui laissa l'ancien pirate des plus... perplexes.

\- Euuuh... qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Ace, pour être aussi heureux de me voir ? s'enquit Rayleigh en ajustant ses lunettes, une fois libéré des bras de sa filleule. Bonjour, Marco, au passage.

\- Salut, Rayleigh. Shakky t'a dit la dernière ? salua Marco.

\- J'ai juré à Ann-chan de ne rien lui dire ! Je tiens mes promesses, ricana la tenante. Je vais lui préparer un truc fort, il en aura besoin.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je change de fauteuil ? demanda Rayleigh.

\- Parce que je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'installes sur quelque chose de plus...large, histoire de ne pas tomber de ta chaise, Ji-chan, lui dit Ann.

Rayleigh haussa les sourcils et se déplaça sur un fauteuil. Shakky lui mit un verre de l'alcool le plus fort qu'elle avait en réserve sur la table devant lui, et s'adossa au comptoir en souriant.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire qui nécessite que je m'installe ? s'enquit Rayleigh. Vous allez vous marier ?

\- Ni Marco, ni moi n'avons l'intention de nous marier, Ji-chan. Non... c'est...

\- Tu préfères les sous-entendus, ou le chemin direct, yoi ? s'enquit Marco en s'asseyant sur un coin de la table.

\- Va pour la manière directe, plus rien ne me surprendra venant de vous deux, soupira l'argenté.

Le couple échangea un regard, et Ann se décida :

\- On va avoir un bébé.

\- Et tu vas le sortir d'où ? Du néant ? demanda Rayleigh.

\- Ace attend notre enfant, précisa Marco en souriant. Ce qui fait de toi un futur grand-oncle. Félicitations, yoi.

Rayleigh battit un instant des paupières, puis prit son verre d'alcool et l'avala cul sec.

\- Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, annonça-t-il.

Shakky resservit la même chose à Rayleigh en essayant de ne pas rire.

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu, Ji-chan. Je suis enceinte, répéta Ann.

\- Que Davy Jones nous prenne en pitié, un quatrième D. dans le Shin Sekai... Le monde est devenu fou... _ **(un quatrième ? S'il savait…)**_

Et il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table après avoir enfilé le second verre.

\- Laissez-le encaisser la nouvelle, conseilla Shakky. Je vous sers quelque chose ou vous décollez maintenant ?

\- Non, on va y aller. Mais avant ça, il faut appeler Izou qui redescend pour rien la Grand Line, yoi. On sait pourquoi Ace est comme ça, maintenant, pas besoin d'aller voir Kureha ou Crocus, fit Marco.

Il esquissa un sourire en voyant Ann, perdue dans ses pensées, une main sur son ventre. Main qui fut rejointe par celle de Marco. La D. sursauta et offrit un sourire timide à son amant tout en rougissant. Le Phénix entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la demoiselle pendant que Shakky venait les rejoindre avec un denden.

Ils allaient être parents...


	17. Anvil

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je vous souhaite d'avance de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes si je ne publie pas entre temps.**

 **Le chapitre du jour est la première version du passage d'Anvil de Golden Prince, comme je l'avais prévu, sans l'arriver de SnipeBen ou Misstykata dans la communauté. Donc, au lieu de l'effacer, je le partage dans ce recueil avec vous.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

 **Ah et pour répondre à la question concernant mon x-over avec Skyrim, non, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un recueil de Omake.**

* * *

Liam leva le nez de ce qu'il faisait quand on frappa à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Ace.

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Non, du tout.

\- Parfait. Je viens te voir au sujet de la proposition de l'autre jour… tu es toujours partant ? s'enquit Ace.

\- Euh… oui… Après… je peux pas faire des promesses de succès ou réussite comme ça, marmonna Liam, perplexe.

Ace chassa de la main les inquiétudes de Liam.

\- La seule chose qui s'est fait en un jour, c'est l'Âge d'Or des pirates et encore, c'est si on considère la naissance de cet ère comme étant le moment où mon vieux à prononcer ses derniers mots. Je te conseil de te changer, Liam. Reprend ta tenue de _noble_. Je vais montrer ta future boutique. Je vais me changer aussi, je t'attends sur le port.

* * *

Haruta siffla, se retenant de rire.

Ace s'avait bien s'habiller, après tout.

Costume gris bien taillé avec chaussure de cuir brillant noir, plus un cardigan. Le chapeau de feutre gris clair qu'il avait sur le crâne caché son identité sans couper le costume d'homme d'affaire.

\- Eh bien, tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

\- Commencer la mise en place de mon plan… assures-toi que Smoker ne soit pas sur mon dos, je te pris. Pour voir l'intérieur de la boutique, il faudra que tu parles pour moi, Liam.

Liam eu une grimace, sachant qu'on attendait de lui qu'il mente, puis soupira. C'était le moment ou jamais de mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la Grand Line.

Ace entraîna le blond dans les rues, marchant d'un pas rapide.

Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique de draps et linges de maisons en à peine cinq minutes.

\- Nous y sommes, annonça Ace.

\- Ce n'est pas à vendre, pointa Liam. Et c'est déjà occupé.

\- Plus pour longtemps, crois-moi. Le propriétaire est un gros con qui a fait une connerie en trop.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Le père de Marco.

\- Celui à cause de qui tout le monde est en colère ?

\- Exaaact. Tu penses quoi déjà de l'extérieur ?

Liam passa un regard attentif sur la devanture, tournant autour de la partie commerce de la bâtisse, une moue aux lèvres.

\- La peinture a besoin d'être refaite, et ça manque de fenêtres. Je verrais ça dedans, si on peut visiter, mais je pense que ça doit être très sombre, conclu le blondinet.

\- On a des charpentiers à bord, même si Blenheim est avec Jiru, Izou et Jozu pour assister Ao et son équipage. L'architecture ?

\- C'est correct pour moi.

\- On entre ?

Liam hocha la tête et s'avança pour pénétrer dans la boutique, Ace sur ses talons. Comme l'avait deviné Liam, sans l'éclairage électrique, l'endroit serait sombre.

\- Faudra changer les étagères, pointa Ace à voix basse.

\- En garder trois ou quatre qui seront à repousser sur les murs, proposa Liam. Pour les objets plus imposant ou fragile. Mettre à porter d'yeux ce qui a besoin d'être vu de plus près. _Définitivement_ plus de fenêtres.

C'est à cet instant que Marvin arriva en s'aidant d'une canne pour marcher, traînant une de ses jambes définitivement hors d'usage.

\- Vous cherchez quoi ? grommela le vieillard.

C'était l'instant de vérité pour Liam. Il arrangea machinalement son veston et sourit aimablement à l'homme :

\- Bonjour, navré du dérangement. Nous venons d'arriver ici et représentons une congrégation marchande qui vise à augmenter son influence dans le Shin Sekai… et nous avons entendu parler de votre boutique, monsieur…

\- O'hara. O'hara Marvin. Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment de cette boutique ?

\- Mon collègue et moi souhaiterions investir dans votre affaire.

Le vieil homme eu un sourire énorme à la prospective de plus d'argent, ne se doutant pas des mensonges que Liam lui servait.

Quand Marvin se tourna pour les conduire jusqu'à son bureau, Liam jeta un regard nerveux à Ace qui lui sourit et leva un pouce, l'air de dire que tout était bon.

* * *

\- Alors ? demanda Ace quand ils revinrent au navire.

\- J'ai regardé partout, mais pas vu la moindre boutique d'antiquité, annonça Haruta qu'ils retrouvèrent à cet instant. Et de votre côté ?

\- Deux trois choses à refaire, mais c'est bon pour nous. Liam, avant la fin de la semaine, tu seras le propriétaire de cet endroit.

\- Le peu qu'on a parlé avec lui me l'a rendu antipathique, frissonna Liam.

\- Il doit y avoir une cave, aussi, nota Ace gravement à Haruta. Certainement occupé puisque j'ai senti des _voix_ faibles venir de sous nos pieds. L'endroit sera à nettoyer de fond en comble, mais ça peut être utile de conserver la cave en question.

\- Yep. En si prenant bien, on pourra la percer jusqu'à la mer ou à proximité. Cela nous permettre de faire livrer les objets de natures plus douteuses sans que personne ne le réalise, acquiesça un charpentier à proximité.

\- T'as saisi l'idée, Jimmy ! sourit Hiken. Bon, je vais me changer. Je vais faire ma fouine, ce soir. Presque comme Ji-chan a fait pour falsifier les papiers nécessaires pour que Sab' se retrouve chez Makino !

\- Je vais fouiller les lieux, Taîsho, proposa Patrick. Je peux prendre deux trois hommes avec moi. Il doit y avoir d'autres documents intéressant au sujet de l'endroit ou de l'homme, ailleurs.

\- Trouve des documents pour faire un divorce, aussi, mais agit à ta guise, mec.

* * *

Marco avait l'impression qu'Ace préparait un coup foireux.

Surtout quand il l'empêcha de voir les documents qu'il était en train de lire avec Liam.

\- Va rejoindre Lilith et on en reparlera. Donne ça à ta mère, d'ailleurs. Mais interdiction de regarder ce que c'est avant elle. J'ai déjà pris les dispositions nécessaires avec l'île Samba.

Marco se retrouva avec une enveloppe marron dans les mains et regarda son amant sans comprendre. Ace se contenta de l'embrasser et de pousser son amant hors de la salle de réunion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, yoi ?

\- Va à l'hosto voire ta mère et met ça.

Cassandra jeta un sweet à capuche à son capitaine, lui prenant son manteau blanc, sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

Parler d'hôpital inquiéta néanmoins le Phénix. Il se changea sans un mot et quitta le navire, l'enveloppe toujours en main.

Arriver là-bas, il s'adressa à la pauvre femme à l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, j'ai cru comprendre qu'une certaine O'hara Camille était ici. C'est bien le cas, yoi ?

La secrétaire consulta sa liste et répondit par l'affirmative, avant de lui donner la chambre.

Un nœud supplémentaire dans l'estomac, Marco gravit les deux étages jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère et toqua à la porte. Quand il put entrer, les nœuds se détendirent en voyant sa mère discutant avec Lilith, sans quoique ce soit de visible indiquant pourquoi elle était hospitalisée. Mère qui eut un sourire ravi en voyant son fils entrer.

\- Marco ! Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Je n'avais pas Thatch à bord, ni Haruta ou Ace, j'ai eu un voyage tranquille, yoi. Plus que le soi-disant mariage auquel Big Mum m'a invité. Néanmoins, on refuse de me dire ce qu'il se passe ici, et j'apprécie très peu ça. Vas-tu m'éclairer, yoi ?

Il enlaça néanmoins sa mère avant de se prendre une chaise rejetant sa capuche hors de sa tête.

\- Je te le donne en mille, Marco, fit Lilith. Père lui a tiré dessus.

Il fallut un léger instant pour comprendre _qui_ avait tiré sur sa mère. Père, ce ne pouvait pas être Shirohige, il était déjà mort. Quand il comprit enfin qu'il s'agissait de son géniteur, le sang du Phénix ne fit qu'un tour. La seule chose qui le maintint sur sa chaise, c'était les mains de sa mère lui tenant un poignet.

\- Marco, s'il te plaît, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu auras plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas la peine !? _Pas la peine_ ?! Tu réalises ce que tu dis !? Cet homme te tire dessus et tu veux que je reste sans rien faire ?! s'indigna le Phénix en se levant d'un bond, renversant sa chaise.

\- Marco, appela Lilith. Ace est déjà sur l'affaire.

Marco referma la bouche.

\- Il va venger maman, Marco. Tu as confiance en lui, non ? apaisa Lilith.

Le message subliminal était « tu as confiance en ton mec ou pas ? ». Marco eu un grognement et reprit sa chaise pour se laisser tomber lourdement dessus.

\- Alors je présume que ce qu'il m'a demandé de te remettre rejoint son plan…

Il donna l'enveloppe à sa mère qui l'ouvrit avec perplexité avant de froncer les sourcils en parcourant les documents dedans.

\- C'est une demande de divorce… mais… votre père ne signerait jamais ça… qu'est-ce que…

La colère de Marco s'évanouit d'un seul coup.

Lilith resta perplexe, comme sa mère. L'infirmière savait qu'Ace travaillait sur quelque chose, mais elle n'en savait pas plus.

\- Ace… tu es un _génie_. Merci, yoi, murmura Marco, son cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure, comprenant les grandes lignes de ce que manigancer son bras-droit.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Camille.

Marco tendit une main pour prendre les documents qui lui furent donner. Il les parcourut et sourit sauvagement.

\- Je ne fais que supposer ce qui est passé dans la tête d'Ace, je n'en sais pas plus que vous deux, yoi. Je présume qu'Ace a étudié dans les grandes lignes la législation de l'île et fait ce qu'il faut pour, d'une part, te séparer de cet homme et d'autre part, te protéger de possible répercutions de la vengeance qu'il concocte. En signant ça, en tant que femme, si je me souviens ce que j'ai lu récemment des lois, tu ne dépendras plus de Marvin, mais de l'homme le plus proche de toi, avec qui tu as du sang en commun, yoi. Grand-père étant au cimetière, c'est donc de moi qu'il s'agit. C'est _parfait_ , moi qui cherchait comment te faire quitter l'île sans difficulté, voilà qu'Ace me donne la clef pour le faire !

\- Me faire quitter l'île ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

\- On a eu une discussion à ce sujet, enchaîna Lilith. Et je rejoins l'opinion de Marco. Tu as bien assez souffert. Et toi, ici, à cause de cet homme en est une preuve de plus. Il est temps que tu vives pour toi, maman. Et que tu profites de la nouvelle vie qu'on te propose.

\- Si j'en crois le drôle de message qu'il m'a transmis à mon retour, tu es bien partie pour emménager sur l'île Samba, yoi, sourit Marco à sa mère. C'est mon territoire. L'île est protégée par mon nom. Là-bas, tu auras tout ce qu'il te faudra… des voisins sympathiques, une belle vue sur un très beau paysage et deux trois choses concernant la famille que je ne peux pas me permettre de dire ici, ne sachant pas qui peut nous écouter, yoi. Disons simplement que tu nous verras, Lilith et moi, plus souvent, et limitons-nous à ça pour l'instant.

Marco remit les papiers sur les genoux de sa mère, ouvert à la page de la signature. Il resta pencher en avant, conservant les mains ridées avant l'heure de sa mère entre les siennes.

\- Je sais que tu as toujours vécu ici, outre quand ces nobles nous ont séparé. Je peux plus tolérer cette situation. J'ai peur d'imaginer le genre de personne je serais devenu si j'avais vécu ici. Le genre d'homme je serais pour ma famille si j'avais appris ce que c'est d'être un _homme_ , auprès de Marvin, yoi. J'ai eu un autre père qui m'a appris que la famille, de sang ou d'adoption, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. On recommence tout juste à se connaître, mais à cause de cet homme, j'ai la boule au ventre à chaque lettre reçue de cette île… Peur qu'on m'annonce qu'il a dépassé les bornes et qu'il t'a envoyé au cimetière. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, yoi. Juste de t'en remettre à moi. De me laisser me comporter en digne fils et te protéger, yoi. Ace a déjà réussi à obtenir une signature pour Marvin. Certainement fausse, mais les personnes qui vont consulter ce document n'ont pas à le savoir. Tu n'as qu'une signature à faire et je te promets une vie meilleure, yoi. S'il te plaît, _maman_.

Camille regarda son fils la fixait avec sérieux, espoir et tendresse.

Son fils lui promettant une vie meilleure. Son garçon était prêt à prendre soin d'elle.

\- Dans mes bras mon chéri… sanglota-t-elle.

Marco s'assit au bord du lit et enlaça sa mère, la laissant pleurer contre lui, accrocher à son cou. Il lui enlaça les épaules d'une de ses ailes, comme une couverture chaude et réconfortante, gardant son autre bras humain pour lui caresser les cheveux. Lilith regretta de ne pas avoir de photo. La scène était si adorable.

Ils se séparèrent quand Camille fut un peu plus calme. Elle essuya ses larmes et prit les documents toujours sur ses genoux, puis un stylo sur la table basse.

\- Je m'en remets à toi, mon fils, sourit Camille en apposant sa signature sur le document. Tu auras néanmoins besoin du livret de famille pour prouver la parenté.

\- Déjà obtenu, sourit Lilith en tirant le livret en question d'une poche de son manteau. Avec les compliments d'Edessa-san.

Elle donna le livret à son frère.

\- Merci.

On toqua à la porte juste à cet instant. Marco alla ouvrir et accueilli Ace, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Camille-san, un plaisir de vous revoir. Comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ? salua Ace en ignorant le regard faussement colérique de son amant.

\- Encore mal au genou, mais revoir mon fils est l'essentiel, surtout en voyant l'homme formidable qu'il est, sourit la vieille femme en essuyant des restes de larmes.

\- Ah, ça oui, Marco est un homme _for-mi-da-ble_ , approuva Ace.

\- Pas assez pour convaincre Ann de m'épouser, il semblerait, yoi, attaqua sournoisement Marco.

Ace se figea et se tourna vers lui.

\- Au lieu de remettre sur le tapis un sujet pour lequel je sais qu'Ann et toi avait eu une très longue discussion, je veux ta signature ici.

Il brandit un papier juste sous le nez du blond, manquant de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

\- Et je signe quoi exactement ? Une augmentation de la part du butin qui t'es reversé ? Une autorisation de sortie en solitaire avec ton _Striker_ , yoi ? Une fin de ta période de punition pour ton merdier de Dressrosa ?

\- Non. Une renonciation d'héritage. A moins que tu veuilles te retrouver avec plus de dette que même en revendant le _Moby Dick_ , tu ne pourrais éponger, je te conseil de signer.

\- J'ai envie de savoir ?

Il lui prit le document des mains avec le stylo qu'il lui tendit et fit signe à son second de se retourner pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur son dos pour faire la signature.

\- Pourquoi, pour une fois, tu ne resterais pas dans le publique à admirer le show, Marco ? Laisse-nous faire. Je suis en solo, donc, impossible de te dire de pas t'en faire, l'Enfer de Dawn est sur le coup, mais depuis le temps, tu devrais me connaître…

\- Je te connais que _trop_ bien, justement, yoi.

\- L'Enfer de Dawn ? interrogea Lilith. C'est quoi ce nom ?

Le sourire d'Ace était machiavélique.

\- C'est comme ça que mes frères et moi étions rebaptisé au village, à cause de nos mauvais coups. On avait seize et treize ans quand on a réussi la première fois une blague à grande échelle avec des conséquences un peu plus drastique. Une affaire de détournement de fond à Goa. On visait au départ une blague pour nous venger de l'incendie du Grey Terminal, mais on a poussé la chose plus loin, peut-être trop loin par rapport à ce que nous visions à la base. A nous trois, sans Rayleigh pour nous guider ou quoique ce soit, on a réussi à faire tomber le Roi et la quasi-totalité de ses ministres dans une affaire de détournement de fond au bénéfice d'une organisation de trafiquant d'armes. Y'avait effectivement une organisation de ce genre d'existant, il y avait aussi du détournement de fond, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient relié. On a fait la liaison des deux puis envoyé des preuves aux autorités. Chose qui n'était pas prévu, c'est que nos trafiquants bossés sur une échelle plus grosse qu'on l'imaginait. Au lieu d'une bonne grosse amande qu'on espérait, et qu'on attendait de récupérer, le Gouvernement a été totalement refait. C'était la belle époque… et Garp n'a jamais rien sut, bizarrement.

\- Gamin et déjà fouteur de trouble, yoi.

\- Au moins, je détruisais pas des bases de la Marine à l'âge de seize ans, contrairement à toi.

\- Ouais, c'est certain. Tiens, voilà pour toi.

Ace récupéra les documents avec un immense sourire, le feuilleta rapidement, puis se tourna vers Camille.

\- Votre fils vous a transmis le dossier ?

\- Je viens de le signer. Comment vous avez eu la signature de Marvin ? demanda Camille.

\- Oh, ça ? La contrefaçon de signature est l'une de mes compétences. Essentiel quand on se charge de la Première Flotte.

Ace récupéra la demande de divorce et avec la renonciation d'héritage, la déposa dans les mains de Marco. Il prit un autre document, signé par Lilith, en plus de la fausse signature de Marvin, qu'il transmit à Marco.

\- De la part de Haruta. Juste pour protéger les arrières de Lilith. Elle est sous ta responsabilité à cent pour cent dès tu auras apposé ta signature.

Marco haussa des sourcils et apposa sa signature.

Ace satisfait de la paperasse, Hiken passa à l'étape suivante et fit glisser son sac de son épaule pour en tirer la chemise mauve et le manteau blanc du capitaine.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi Cassandra t'a demandé de te changer, mais c'est pas grave. Tiens pour toi. Dépêche-toi de déposer tous ces documents. On n'a besoin que de la confirmation de la validité pour faire tomber la sentence. Alors, Poulet Grillé d'Amour ?

\- Tu devrais t'en prendre une pour m'avoir appelé Poulet Grillé. On discutera de ça plus tard, Portgas D. Ace. Ta sœur est à bord, en plus, elle va être contente de savoir comment tu me parles, yoi. Vois avec Cass' quand ma mère peut sortir d'ici et être transféré au _Moby Dick_.

\- Déjà fait. On n'attend que toi, Marco. Quand tu auras fait ça, d'une part, ta mère pourra venir à bord, et d'autres part, Liam libèrera la cabine. J'ai cru entendre parler de l'ouverture prochaine du _Trésor du Boucanier_. La question est… tu attends quoi ?

Marco soupira. Il retira son sweet qu'il jeta dans les bras d'Ace, remis sa chemise, avant de jeter son manteau de Yonkou sur son épaule. Il attendrait d'être hors de l'hôpital pour le mettre, afin de ne pas causer plus de commotion.

\- Ace-san, je suis désolée, mais j'ai pas osé quitter la chambre par peur que Marvin ne vienne. Est-ce que… demanda Lilith.

\- Je vais rester en protection, promis Ace. Marco, avant que tu t'échappes… quand tu en auras fini avec la paperasse, dit à Patrick que c'est son tour. Et oui, j'ai eu l'accord de trois commandants pour ça. Je ne déroge pas à mes punitions.

Marco secoua la tête et quitta l'hôpital.

* * *

Le maire de l'île frétillait d'impatience à l'idée de rencontrer le Yonkou Marco le Phénix des Shirohige. Il y avait là très certainement des affaires pouvant rapporter prestige et profit pour l'île et surtout, pour lui-même.

L'homme entra dans la pièce, les bras dans le dos, masqués par son immense manteau.

Après les salutations et politesse d'usage, le maire invita son visiteur à s'asseoir, chose que fit le Phénix.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda en souriant le maire.

\- Je viens vous voir parce que je veux régler une affaire très rapidement et reprendre la route aussi vite. Donc, je m'adresse à la tête du gouvernement de cette cité, yoi.

\- Je suis tout ouï !

\- Il est question de la famille O'hara.

\- Ah, oui, Marvin. Très bon commercial.

\- C'est vous qui le dîtes. J'ai un tout autre avis sur la question, mais ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis ici, yoi. Je suis ici pour sa femme et sa fille. Camille et Lilith O'hara. J'ai ici quelques documents qui doivent être traité rapidement en limitant les questions, yoi. D'abord ceci. Je veux ces deux femmes sous ma responsabilité.

Il déposa les deux documents en question sur le bureau du maire qui les examina, et fini par dire :

\- Même si les documents sont dans les règles, je suis au regret de vous dire que nos lois ne permettent pas ce transfert de responsabilité. Pour un divorce et un désavouement, ces deux femmes sont immédiatement remises sous l'autorité du mâle de leur famille la plus proche. Un frère, un père, ce genre de chose.

\- Ce qui tombe bien parce que je suis un parent, yoi. J'ai ici le livret de famille pour le prouver. Quand bien même mon lien est refusé par Marvin et par moi-même, je conserve le même sang que ces deux femmes, vos lois vont donc dans mon sens.

Marco ouvrit le livret et présenta la page prouvant bien qu'il était né du couple, en tant que jumeau de Lilith.

\- Ah … ah oui, ça change tout… Dans ce cas-là, je n'ai qu'à signer et ces deux femmes sont à vous.

Le maire ne comprit pas pourquoi la mâchoire de Marco se crispa de colère. Il avait ce qu'il voulait après tout, non ?

\- Une dernière chose, et ce sera tout, fit Marco. Ceci est une renonciation d'héritage. Tout ce qui touche Marvin et ses affaires, je ne veux pas qu'on vienne frapper à ma porte pour ça. Je ne lui dois rien, je ne veux rien venant de lui, yoi. Même s'il avait dans ses coffres le One Piece, je le refuserai. On est clair ?

\- Très.

\- Parfait. Eh bien, je vais vous laisser, yoi. J'ai une _mère_ et une _sœur jumelle_ qui m'attendent, et non pas deux _objets_.

Et il quitta la pièce, se sentant presque satisfait. Sa sœur et sa mère étaient à l'abri.

Dehors, il trouva comme par hasard Patrick qui l'attendait. En costard cravate.

Mauvais signe.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir. Franchement. C'est ton tour, si j'en crois Ace, yoi, soupira le Phénix.

\- Maaa, senshô ! Vous allez apprécier la justice propre et sans tâche concocter par Ace ! assura Patrick avec un grand sourire. Si vous le permettez, je vais aller collecter quelques dettes.

* * *

Marvin alla crier tout ce qu'il pouvait à qui il pouvait.

Banque, chambre des commerces, collecteur de taxe et d'impôt.

Rien à faire.

Les documents étaient _formels_.

On lui réclamait des dettes, des prêts, des intérêts et autres qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir contracté. Le pire était qu'à chaque fois qu'il allait crier sa colère, la personne qui le recevait tomber des nues, fouiner un peu… et pour découvrir encore plus de raisons pour Marvin de devoir de l'argent.

Au vu de la situation, il devait tout payer _immédiatement_.

De quoi être fou ! Il n'avait pas la somme ! Le seul moment où il avait eu quelque chose s'en approchant, c'était en vendant ce stupide gamin toutes ces années en arrières.

Cela lui apporta d'ailleurs la solution.

Il avait vu Lilith à terre. La petite garce était revenue…

Il pourrait la vendre et payer une bonne partie de tout ce qu'il devait ! De quoi gagner du temps pour enquêter et mettre un terme à l'histoire.

Marvin arpenta la ville avec sa canne et sa jambe paralysé à la recherche de sa fille, pour finir par la trouver.

\- Viens avec moi, toi !

Il voulut attraper le bras de sa fille qui le remarqua à cet instant… avant de se retrouver avec un scalpel devant les yeux.

\- Cette fille est sous ma responsabilité, alors, je te conseil de changer de ton, menaça Cassandra

Marvin aurait bien voulu lui dire de se taire. Une femme n'avait pas à parler ainsi à un homme, mais au moindre mauvais commentaire, il perdrait un œil.

\- Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi, lui dit paisiblement Lilith. Fallait faire attention à ce que tu signes, vieux sénile. Tu m'as répudié, donc, en vertu des lois, je suis désormais sous la responsabilité de mon parent masculin le plus proche et plus la tienne. Si tu as des réclamations à formuler, adresses-toi au maire.

Et elle s'en était allée.

Marvin était allé voir le maire (dure de pouvoir le rencontrer), pour râler un bon coup. Et perdre la voix quand il apprit qu'un homme se prétendant _son fils_ était venu déposer des documents lui retirant toutes autorités sur sa femme et sa fille.

Le vieillard se vit donc dans l'obligation d'aller courir à l'autre bout de la ville pour apprendre à sa femme, ou maintenant, ex-femme, le fond de sa pensée… pour découvrir qu'elle était sortie en fin de matinée pour un transfert dans l'hôpital d'une autre île. Tout avait été déjà payé.

Dépité, Marvin retourna chez lui, pour voir un groupe d'hommes en train de vider sa maison et son magasin… avec l'un des actionnaires qu'il avait rencontré le matin même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

L'actionnaire et l'autre homme en costard cravate ne participant pas au déménagement se tournèrent vers Marvin.

\- Vous êtes le propriétaire ? O'hara Marvin ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Duval Patrick. Huissier de justice. Au vu de votre situation, tous vos biens vont être saisi. Normalement, vos biens devraient être vendu aux enchères, mais nous avons déjà un accord de vente avec monsieur Liam ci-présent.

\- QUOI !

\- Le prix est certes dérisoire, mais au vu de l'état de délabrement de l'endroit, je ne pense pas qu'on aurait pu obtenir plus.

Marvin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était un coup monté, il en était plus que certains à présent. Il leva sa canne de façon menaçante, mais Liam l'attrapa facilement dans sa main.

\- Vous avez franchi une limite et mis en colère des personnes très puissantes. C'est fini, lui pointa froidement Liam.

\- C'est _ma_ maison !

\- Plus maintenant, lui dit paisiblement Patrick.

Un des "déménageur" vint à sa rencontre et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Libérez-les, et vous savez à qui faire remonter l'information, gronda Patrick.

La haine pure dans le regard de Patrick quand il regarda Marvin voulait tout dire.

\- Si je m'écoutais, je prendrais aussi les vêtements que vous avez sur le dos pour les mettre en vente. Le caniveau est un palace pour quelqu'un qui a enfermé des esclaves pour certaines pas plus âgé de quinze ans, dans sa cave. Dégager avant que je décide que faire cadeau de votre dépouille à la science sera une meilleure chose à faire pour réparer l'erreur que vous êtes.

* * *

Marco regardait le résultat et n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Ace avait acheté à un prix dérisoire la boutique et la maison, et avec Liam, refaisaient la décoration en profondeur. Quelques charpentiers travaillaient dans la cave (après avoir rajouté des fenêtres et vitrines en haut) pour retirer toutes les traces des esclaves (désormais au bon soin des infirmières sur le navire secondaire avec lequel Marco était allé au mariage de Pudding) et creuser un tunnel jusqu'à une partie de la côte déserte.

Et tout ça, avec Marvin à la rue, et avec plus de dette que mille vies pourraient accumuler, sur le dos.

La pluie glaciale qui s'était mise à tomber disait aussi que le vieil homme risquait fort de ne pas survivre jusqu'au printemps.

L'eau du ciel emporta avec elle des chaînes que Marco ne pensait pas avoir encore. Mais il se sentait franchement plus léger. Néanmoins, il avait encore quelque chose à faire.

Les autorités avaient conduit Marvin à l'autre bout de la ville, lui interdisant de s'approcher de la boutique… le rouant de coup pour bien lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas bon pour lui d'y revenir.

Et c'est là où il était assis, dans un coin du trottoir, essayant de se protéger du froid avec ses vêtements tremper, sous la devanture d'un magasin qui venait de fermer pour la nuit, quand Marco le trouva.

Il était temps de mettre un point final à cette histoire.

Marco s'approcha, facilement identifiable grâce au lampadaire proche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale chien ? cracha Marvin.

\- Savourer la douce vengeance, yoi, répondit paisiblement le Phénix. Avant la fin de la semaine, tu changeras de comportement. La faim et le froid y veilleront. J'espère que tu aimes ta nouvelle vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! J'ai plus rien ! RIEN !

\- Oh, je sais. Enfin, je viens de voir l'enchaînement bien orchestré et je dois dire qu'Ace a fait un excellent travail. Ma propre solution n'aurait pas été aussi savoureuse. Entre toi, ici, à goûter à l'enfer, et ton sang sur mes mains… j'ai pas à me plaindre.

\- Je savais que c'était un coup monté !

\- Et tu vas faire quoi avec ce savoir, yoi ? Tu n'as que des mots de ma part disant que tu t'es fait avoir. A côté, on a ta signature. Avant même que tu remettes un dial à qui de droit pour te sauver d'affaire, on trouvera un moyen de t'enfoncer un peu plus. Tout ça, c'est toi qui l'a cherché. Tu as semé la graine de ma haine il y a bientôt quarante ans. Tu m'as hanté pendant presque dix ans dans mes cauchemars, yoi. Pourtant, je t'en dois une. En m'éloignant de toi et d'Anvil, en me jetant en enfer, tu m'as coupé la route pour devenir un individu aussi abject que toi. Si j'en crois mère, je suis un fils admirable, yoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, sale chien ?

Marco perdit son sourire calme pour un air froid et assassin, son Haki juste sous la peau. Marvin porta une main à sa gorge, éprouvant des difficultés à ne pas perdre connaissance et à respirer. Le pirate s'accroupit pour que le vieillard le regarde droit dans les yeux et l'entende clairement prononcer ces mots :

\- _Papa ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ! Tu me serre trop le bras, tu me fais mal…._ **Tais-toi sale môme ! Je ne suis pas ton père !** _... Mais papa… !_ **Combien vous me donnez pour ce gamin ? Je vous le vends !**

Marco pencha un peu plus son visage vers Marvin, ses yeux bleus devenus dorées comme ceux d'un rapace sous la colère, pourtant, même si froide, sa voix resta calme.

\- Je venais d'avoir tout juste trois ans quand tu m'as traîné dans la rue, sans remord, pour me vendre comme esclave. Je ne sais pas combien tu as touché pour ma peau, et je veux pas un rond. Tu as bousillé ma vie, et je suis satisfait de voir que ma nouvelle famille m'a épargné la peine de devoir bousiller la tienne. Si ce n'avait pas été pour Shirohige, je ne serais jamais revenu ici. Je lui en suis d'ailleurs reconnaissant, puisque j'ai pu retrouver ma mère et Lilith. Tout a été correctement fait pour que tu ne puisses plus nous briser _. C'est fini Marvin_. Tu vas apprendre ce que c'est la misère et l'horreur à ton tour. Je t'aurais bien menacé de mort si tu t'avisais de faire du mal à Lilith ou maman, mais Lilith est une de mes infirmières de bord, donc, constamment sous ma protection et surveillance. Quant à maman, elle part avec moi. Elle commence une nouvelle vie ailleurs _, loin de toi_. Bonne chance pour remonter la pente et pour survivre. Nous en avons tous les trois finis avec toi. Bonne soirée.

Et avec un sourire narquois, Marco se releva et s'en alla, fermant définitivement la porte à son passé.

* * *

Marco entra dans la cabine quand sa mère l'autorisa.

\- Bien installé ?

\- Marco ! Tu es trempé ! Que faisais-tu sous la pluie ? s'indigna Camille en voyant la dégaine de son fils.

\- Des conneries, désolé. Tu ne m'as pas répondu. C'est un peu exigu, voir spartiate, mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de ce genre de chose que j'en oublie la norme, yoi.

\- C'est parfait pour moi, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai appris que vous aviez trouvé les filles dans la cave. Comment vont-elles ?

Marco s'assit au bord du lit de sa mère, essayant de ne pas mettre de l'eau partout.

\- Elles sont sur l'autre navire, avec des infirmières. Haruta a pris le commandement avec Kennichi de ce navire. Ils vont partir pour Hand Island, où elles pourront avoir un début de nouvelle vie, loin de l'esclavage. C'est un peu trop courant ce genre de découverte macabre, bien que ce soit dans des cales qu'on les fasse en règle générale, yoi. Mais le pire est passé pour elles.

Camille eut un sourire et prit une main de son fils pour la tapotée.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Marco. Tu es l'homme le plus altruiste que je connaisse. Et pourtant, tu es un pirate !

\- Non, je suis un égoïste. Je ne veux pas ces filles sur le _Moby Dick_ par peur des souvenirs ; parce qu'il faudrait que je t'oblige à dormir ailleurs et donc t'éloigner de moi, et aussi parce qu'elles découvriraient quelques secrets que je veux garder loin du monde pour de longues années à venir, yoi. Disons que pour le coup, mon égoïsme va dans le bon sens.

\- Et en plus tu nous fais presque un maître moral…

Marco eu un pauvre rire en secouant la tête, avant d'aviser les albums photos à côté de sa mère, sur le lit.

\- Je vois que Cassandra a décidé de te faire voir toutes les péripéties de l'équipage, yoi.

\- J'ai vu quelques photos de toi assez adorables ou tout simplement drôles.

\- Y'a bien deux ans depuis que ma photo n'a pas fait de réapparition sur le mur de la honte. J'espère garder la chose ainsi pendant un petit moment, yoi. Enfin.

Marco ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

\- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? demanda Camille.

Le Phénix sembla prendre une décision et se leva pour fermer la porte. Il prit la chaise du bureau et l'approcha du lit de sa mère.

\- Est-ce que tu peux répondre à quelques questions, en étant honnête ? Ce sont sans doute les questions les plus importantes que je te poserais de toute ma vie, yoi.

\- Bien sûr ! Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Ann ?

La question surpris Camille. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de pouvoir vraiment discuter avec elle pour pouvoir porter un jugement complet. Je sais seulement qu'elle te rend heureuse et qu'elle a l'air d'être une fille bien. Lilith m'a raconté son implication à l'incident de Dressrosa, et ce qu'elle a voulu faire pour ces enfants… rien que pour cela, c'est une jeune femme très bien. Le reste, je ne peux pas te répondre, Marco, je ne la connais pas assez pour ça. J'ai pu discuter avec son jumeau, lui poser d'ailleurs quelques questions, mais on n'est pas toujours objectif quand il est question de sa famille. Ma réponse te va ?

\- Parfaitement, yoi.

\- Portgas-kun m'a rapporté qu'elle t'a dit non pour la demande en mariage.

\- J'ai l'intention de refaire ma demande. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne pourquoi j'insiste et qu'elle me dise oui. Tu y vois un problème ?

\- J'espère être invitée au mariage !

Camille serra les mains de son fils entre les siennes en lui souriant.

\- Je suis une femme d'Anvil. J'ai appris à ne pas m'arrêter à la réputation et aux jugements des autres. Je fais mes propres opinions sur ceux en face de moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'opposer à votre couple parce que son père était Gol D. Roger. C'est stupide. Cet homme ne m'a rien fait, je n'ai aucune raison non plus de lui en vouloir. C'est aussi simple que ça, Marco.

Cela dénoua une partie du problème et des peurs du Phénix. Il n'avait qu'une question à poser à présent.

\- Si… si jamais elle et moi devions fonder une famille… tu serais heureuse pour nous ?

La joie dans le regard de sa mère lui donna la réponse avant même que son excitation ne le fasse.

\- Elle est enceinte !? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Aaah ! Mon fils, mon bébé, va être papa à son tour ! Oooh, je suis si heureuse Marco ! Je vais avoir des petits-enfants ! Tu me les présenteras, ou au moins, me montrera des photos, hein, vilain garçon ?!

Les épaules de Marco se détendirent d'un coup. Il baissa la tête sur sa poitrine, soupirant profondément, avant de se lever et d'aller enlacer sa mère, retenant ses larmes.

\- Merci… souffla-t-il avec une voix à moitié étrangler.

\- De quoi donc ? Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Si… tu as été honnête et tu acceptes tout sans jugement, yoi. Je remercie Davy Jones de m'avoir permis d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi pour mère.

\- Petit idiot, ne dit pas de bêtise. Dis-moi, c'est un garçon ou une fille que vous allez avoir. A moins que vous ne le sachiez pas encore !

Marco s'écarta, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres, avant de se lever. Il essuya ses yeux et se dirigea vers la porte. Avec ses questions ayant obtenu des réponses, il pouvait lui apprendre la nouvelle.

\- Je vais rectifier tes suppositions. _Etait_ enceinte est plus proche de la vérité. Quand on s'est revu pour la première fois, Ann était enceinte de deux mois, yoi. Des faux-jumeaux. Ils ont célébré leur premier anniversaire, le douze février dernier, yoi. Juste un instant, je vais te les présenter.

Camille était dans un tel état de choc devant l'annonce qu'elle remarqua tout juste que son fils traversait le couloir pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec les fameux faux-jumeaux. Chacun accroché d'une main à la chemise de leur père et tenant leur doudou de l'autre. Marco retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, y déposant délicatement les enfants qui regardèrent leur grand-mère avec de grands regards curieux.

\- Maman, je te présente Portgas D. Lina et Gol D. Red. On a tous prit la mauvaise habitude de les rebaptiser Red Line, yoi. Ce sont mes bébés. Ils ne sont pas magnifiques ?

\- Aussi magnifique que les deux bébés que j'ai mis au monde… Oh Marco…

Camille renifla et sourit aux deux bébés, se présentant comme leur grand-mère.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour t'annoncer la nouvelle, yoi, s'excusa Marco. Mais avec ma situation et celle de leur mère, j'ai eu peur que volontairement ou non, tu représentes une menace pour eux, yoi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils payent pour nos actes. Je leur veux une belle vie, autre chose que le sang et les combats que l'on vie au quotidien.


	18. Première visite à Loguetown de Luffy

**Salut à tous !**

 **J'ai eu envie de faire un petit omake sur la vision de Luffy pendant sa première visite à Loguetown, et je viens de réaliser que ce texte n'était pas ranger à sa place. Donc, oui, pour les lecteurs de Sea New King, c'est du déjà vu, désolée. Sur ce, à bientôt !  
**

* * *

Luffy était tellement content. Aujourd'hui, c'était son jour de chance ! Ji-chan avait été si fier de lui ! Il avait non seulement réussi à mettre Ace et Sabo à terre, ce qui relevait du miracle, mais il avait réussi à maîtriser son _Red Hawk_ ! Ace et Sabo avaient déjà une technique de ce genre, Hiken pour Ace, et… raaa, il passait son temps à oublier le nom de la technique de Sab' !

\- Eh bien, tu es de bonne humeur Luffy, constata la femme du poissonnier en souriant au garçonnet de onze ans.

\- J'ai battu Ace et Sab' ! Ji-chan est super content ! sourit le gamin, tout excité.

\- Mais c'est que tu commences à être super fort, dis donc.

\- POOOOOOOOOOOOORTGAS !

Luffy et la femme regardèrent le maire en colère venir de là où Luffy savait que les Beltris avaient leur grange. Si Woop appelait Ace en étant pas content, c'était parce qu'une blague impliquant des flammes était en cause.

\- Ace est en train de s'entraîner avec Sabo. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Luffy.

\- La grange des Beltris a encore flambé… je vais finir par exiger de lui à ce qu'il porte constamment du kairioseki ! Je devrais en parler à Garp !

\- Ace adore le pain des Beltris, il va pas s'amuser à la flamber comme ça ! défendit le petit garçon.

Et il s'en alla en courant vers la maison où il vivait avec ses frères et leur oncle.

\- _Hiken_ !

Ace était encore en train de se battre.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaace ! appela Luffy en débarquant dans le jardin où ses deux frères s'entraînaient sous le regard de leur oncle. Woop dit que t'as brûlé la grange des Beltris !

\- Nani ? Ouuf ! fit Ace.

La distraction lui valut un coup de bâton dans le ventre qui l'étala par terre. Sabo eut un sourire, content de ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Ne baisse pas ta garde, Ace, reprocha leur oncle. Tu as vraiment brûlé la grange ?

Ace resta un instant étalé par terre, à reprendre son souffle, avant de s'asseoir et de regarder l'adulte, surpris.

\- Si je foutais le feu à cette grange, on pourrait plus avoir de pain pendant des mois ! J'en veux moi, du pain ! Il est bon, celui des Beltris ! C'est pas moi ! Promis ! J'ai rien fait cette semaine ! Pour une fois que je fais aucune blague, d'ailleurs...

Ace soutint le regard de son parrain qui hocha la tête. Luffy eut un sourire. Il se doutait que son frère n'était pas responsable.

\- Je te crois. L'entraînement est fini. Douchez-vous, tous les deux. On va aller rendre visite à quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est avec la grange, fit l'homme.

\- Quelqu'un à Dawn ? demanda Sabo en passant son bô sur ses épaules.

\- Non. On va être absent plusieurs jours, donc, préparez quelques affaires. On va du côté de Loguetown. J'ai deux vieux amis à qui je voudrais rendre visite... et j'ai quelque chose à vous enseigner, Ace et Luffy.

Sabo leva un sourcil.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de l'apprendre, Sabo, mais eux, oui, lui dit leur oncle avec un sourire.

\- Oh ? Ok, fit Sabo, sans poser plus de question.

Luffy et Ace échangèrent un regard, histoire de voir si l'autre n'avait pas une petite idée, puis regardèrent l'adulte, mais celui-ci s'en allait déjà voir le maire.

\- Eh bien, allons préparer nos affaires, fit Ace en s'époussetant.

* * *

Les trois gamins restèrent surpris quand leur oncle arriva par la mer au point de rendez-vous, une petite avancée vers la mer, dans la jungle.

\- Vous allez pas me faire croire que vous avez jamais vu de navire de votre vie, les garçons, ricana le vieil homme en se rapprochant du bord.

\- On a un bateau depuis quand ? s'enquit Sabo, perplexe.

\- Je l'ai emprunté le lendemain de mon arrivée ici, alors qu'Ace n'était qu'un bébé. On est jamais trop prudent, alors, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être mon issue de secours en cas de besoin. Grimpez les garçons. C'est vous qui allez nous conduire à destination, les futurs pirates, pendant que notre graine de révolutionnaire et moi, nous vous regarderons faire.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclamèrent Ace et Luffy.

\- Luffy, tu vas faire l'aller, et Ace s'occupera du retour. La carte est là, avec tout ce que tu as besoin pour naviguer. C'est le moment de mettre en pratique les leçons que je vous ai donner sur la navigation. Donnez-moi vos sacs, je vais les ranger.

Les trois enfants donnèrent leur sac respectif à leur oncle, avant de se hisser sur le navire. L'adulte montra à Luffy la carte et les instruments dans la cabine du voilier.

\- Lu' ? fit Ace.

Luffy lui offrit un sourire, montrant son air déterminé.

\- Quand tu devras bouger les voiles, dis-le moi, et avec tes frères, on s'en chargera. Mais tu devras nous dire comment faire, annonça malicieusement le vieil homme.

\- Nihi ! On va bien s'amuser !

Sabo se frappa le visage, alors qu'Ace s'écroulait sur le pont, mort de rire.

\- Ji-chan, je peux pas rester à terre ? gémit Sabo.

\- Tu devrais avoir foi en ton frère, Sabo, lui dit son oncle. Quels sont les ordres du navigateur ?

Luffy se mit immédiatement à l'ouvrage, consultant la carte, et les instruments.

\- Barre à tribord ! Déployez les voiles pour prendre le vent d'est !

\- hé, tu es certain, Luffy ? demanda son oncle.

Luffy resta un instant pensif puis rectifia avec un grand sourire :

\- Sud est !

Son oncle lui sourit.

* * *

Loguetown.

Sabo et Ace sourirent à leur jeune frère qui avait réussi à les conduire en vie jusqu'à leur destination.

\- Je suis fier de vous, senshô, annonça leur oncle en amarrant le bateau dans le port.

Ce simple mot, et un simple regard de son oncle étaient un magnifique cadeau. Luffy était heureux que leur oncle soit fier de lui. Il faisant tant pour eux, c'était la moindre des choses que de lui faire plaisir.

L'homme fit descendre les garçons du navire et arrangea sa capuche sur sa tête, histoire de masquer un peu plus ses traits, et sourit aux garçons.

\- On va voir qui ? demanda Luffy.

\- Le père d'Ace, répondit leur oncle.

Ace le regarda avec beaucoup d'interrogations. Les deux autres aussi. Gol D. Roger était mort, après tout…

\- Roger n'a pas la chance d'avoir de tombe. Alors, pour ceux qui veulent se recueillir ou lui rendre hommage, il n'existe que deux endroits... Raftell et ici, Loguetown. La ville où tout a commencé et où tout s'est terminé. C'est ici que Roger a vu le jour, et ici aussi où il a perdu la vie.

Les trois garçons eurent des yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- On va voir le site d'exécution, si vous voulez. Sinon, je vous laisse deux petites heures de libre, pendant que je m'y rends, leur dit le vieil homme. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour des enfants.

\- On vient ! assurèrent les trois garçons avec excitation.

L'adulte eut un sourire, et les conduisit dans les rues.

Le site d'exécution ! C'était fou ! Ils allaient voir l'endroit où le Kaizoku Ou avait perdu la vie ! Quoi de plus extraordinaire.

\- Na, Ace ! fit Luffy.

\- Shhh ! souffla Ace. C'est pas le meilleur endroit pour dire ça. Ore wa _Portgas_ D. Ace, tant que j'ai pas touché Raftell.

Luffy eut une moue, mais ne dit rien.

Il regarda un marine assez jeune et dut se retenir. S'il savait qui étaient les personnes qu'il venait de croiser, le gars aux cheveux blancs aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque !

\- Ji-chan semble perdu dans ses pensées, pointa Sabo.

\- Shanks-nii-san lui a raconté comment _il_ est mort, souffla Ace.

Ses deux frères savaient ce qu'il y avait derrière le _il_. Une tristesse pour ne pas avoir connu son père, mais une énorme fierté pour être son fils.

Leur oncle finit par s'arrêter, et les garçons restèrent silencieux.

L'échafaud était là, juste devant eux. Ils constatèrent que leur oncle avait une sorte de sourire triste et douloureux. Il joignit les mains et pria un instant en fermant ses yeux larmoyants.

Respectueux, les trois enfants firent comme lui et prièrent pour le repos de l'homme mort à cet endroit. Ils entendirent Ace retenir un sanglot et en ouvrant les yeux, ils virent que ses épaules tremblaient.

Leur oncle posa un genou à terre, et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Ace enfouit son visage dans le cou de son parrain et pleura.

\- Chuuuut... Il ne voudrait pas que tu sois comme ça, Ace... Fais comme lui, même si c'est dur. Prenez exemple sur lui, tous les trois... souffla le vieil homme. Peu importe ce que le futur vous réserve, gardez le sourire. D'accord ?

Ace se dégagea des bras de son parrain et essuya ses yeux.

Les trois gamins sourirent, comme leur avait dit l'adulte.

\- Maintenant, je vais acheter quelque chose, et ensuite, on file rendre visite à un vieux pirate, d'accord ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

Leur oncle se remit debout et entraîna les garçons avec lui et il leur demanda en route :

\- Je peux vous demander quelque chose, les garçons ? Quand vous partirez accomplir vos rêves, revenez ici, et dîtes à Roger que vous êtes le futur qui déploie ses ailes, d'accord ? Il vous observe de l'autre monde.

\- Mais je serais pas un pirate, fit Sabo. En quoi ça peut l'intéresser ?

\- Tu participeras au changement actif de ce monde, Sabo. Donc, forcément que ça l'intéresse ! Et puis, tu es le frère de saké d'Ace, donc, son propre fils, en quelques sortes... Et puis, il était le Roi des océans, sa bénédiction te sera nécessaire le jour où tu partiras en quête de Dragon.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique vendant des objets de navigation.

\- Pas de bêtise, les garçons, leur demanda-t-il. Ace, tu n'éternues pas sur ce qui est facilement inflammable, et Luffy, on ne touche même pas avec les yeux. D'accord ? Sabo, surveille-les, pendant que je passe commande.

\- Hai~ ! firent les trois enfants.

Luffy regarda quelques objets, avant de remarquer une carte. South Blue.

Il regarda ses frères, occupés à débatte sur quel truc était le plus inestimable de la boutique, sans s'occuper de ce que faisait leur jeune frère.

Parfait.

Luffy se rapprocha de la carte et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux la voir, il chercha une île sur le parchemin, avant de trouver le nom qu'il cherchait.

Baterilla.

Luffy regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne le voyait, et rapidement, la carte disparut sous son tee-shirt.

Boum !

Ace venait de tomber face contre terre, faisant une crise de narcolepsie. Luffy eut un sourire. C'était parfait, son aîné ne risquait pas de découvrir le cadeau avant le jour J. Quand son frère serait enfin un pirate, Luffy lui donnerait cette carte, afin qu'il puisse aller rendre visite à la tombe de sa mère et à l'île où il avait vu le jour.


	19. Partie de Cache-Cache

**Ce petit texte particulier se déroule sur le _Moby Dick_ avant l'adolescence des enfants.**

 **Le point de vue et l'écriture seront différents de ce que vous pouvez attendre d'un texte que je publie pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a été fait par SnipeBen et qu'il emprunte donc le point de vue du Shiroi Akuma. Vu que c'est rare quand il fait pas des textes de bagarres ou d'explosions (Ben, tu es TOUJOURS privé de bombes), je trouvais dommage de voir ce petit bout de paix finir par prendre a poussière, d'où le fait que je lui ai proposé de le publier par ici.**

 **Donc, je répète, Diane et Benjamin Titanrage ne sont pas de moi, mais, tout comme le texte, de SnipeBen. Appréciez donc cette petite Tranche de Vie et à bientôt !**

* * *

Même si Ben entrait dans sa cinquantième année, les rides n'étaient pas encore apparues sur son visage épuisé par les ans. Il parcourait le navire qui était devenu sa nouvelle maison avec un calme religieux.

Mais, soudain, un bruit de pas courut dans sa direction et passa sous sa cape sans qu'il puisse réagir.

-S'il te plait, cache moi tonton. Dit une petite voix qui tentait de cacher son rire.

Ben comprit de qui il s'agissait et soupira en voyant Ace débarquer peu de temps après. Il appliqua son Haki dans son dos, de sorte à dissimuler sa protégée, et alla à la rencontre de son commandant.

-Salut, Ace. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Un certain énervement se lisait sur son visage, alors que Ben sentait son dos gigoter un peu.

-Rien de bien grave, du tout: je cherche encore après mes gosses ! Pesta le commandant en tambourinant du pied. Est-ce que tu les a vus ?

-Pas pour le moment, ni depuis la dernière fois qu'ils ont fait ça. Ah la la, ça fait loin le temps où c'était Thatch, Harura et toi qui faisiez ce genre de bêtises.

Il eut un petit sourire au souvenir et se permit de détendre les épaules.

-Peut-être, mais ça ne me dit pas où ils sont partis. Argh !

Et Ace repartit dans l'autre sens, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué la boule dans le dos du guerrier. Ce dernier reprit sa route, esquivant Marco qui semblait lui aussi à la recherche des enfants, jusqu'à parvenir à l'étage des dortoirs.

Là, il leva les yeux au plafond et aperçut ce regard bleu océan caractéristique entre deux poutres qui faisait un angle mort.

Il tendit son bras en avant, comme s'il attendait qu'un oiseau vienne s'y poser, et Red descendit prestement en s'asseyant sur son bras dans une pose détendu.

-Yo, tonton. Pas trop mal, ta cachette. Lui dit Red en remettant ses mèches en place.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Ça faisait un moment que je les avais repérés pour empêcher vos parents de me retrouver.

Lina sortit sa tête de derrière l'encolure de Ben, un grand sourire rieur sur le visage. Si ce n'était pas adorable ...

-Dis, tonton, tu pouvais pas tenir dans ces endroits. Pourquoi tu les as gardés ?

-Au cas où. Répondit simplement le mercenaire. Et puis, on ne peut pas échapper indéfiniment à votre mère quand il veut quelque chose...

Ses fesses et sa tête se souvenait encore des nombreuses rencontres avec le mur qu'Ace lui avait fait faire. Il se frotta mécaniquement la tête avant de regarder les deux enfants.

-Donc, si on cherchait à faire un peu plus râler vos parents ? Proposa Ben a Red et Lina, un petit sourire en coin.

Le grand sourire et les pouces levés semblaient vouloir dire qu'ils étaient d'accord.

* * *

-Haruta ! Appela Marco à travers le pont. Tu n'aurais pas vu Red et Lina, yoi ?

La commandante portait sa fille dans ses bras, endormie. La petite Diane était née il y avait seulement 4 ans et semblait avoir hérité du talent de son père pour s'endormir partout.

Elle se retourna en entendant Marco l'appeler, sentant sa fille se réveiller lentement dans ses bras.

-Oui, Marco ? Demanda-t-elle, agacée qu'il ait réveiller sa petite chérie.

-Pardon, mais tu n'aurais pas vu Red et Lina, yoi ? S'excusa-t-il en baissant la voix.

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux, ses petites pupilles d'un rouge brillant (allez savoir comment elle les avait, ses parents n'ayant pas cette couleur), vers le Yonkou et tenta de se lever lentement.

-Red et Lina ? Par-là ! Pointa farouchement la petite fille en désignant les ponts inférieurs.

Haruta et Marco se regardèrent, indécis, avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine effarouchée de la fillette. Haruta embrassa sa fille sur le front et la laissa redescendre délicatement, pendant que Marco se mettait à genoux devant elle.

-Merci, petite demoiselle. Je vais te laisser avec ta maman, d'accord ?

La petite fille eut un air fier d'elle avant de partir en direction de l'intérieur du bateau, comme sentant qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, suivie de près par les deux adultes.

C'est à ce moment que sortie Benjamin, deux petite boules sous sa cape, et qui reçut Diane dans ses bras.

-Bien dormi, ma puce ? Demanda-t-il avec un air de papa gâteau improbable.

-Ouais, et suis en pleine forme ! On va jouer, dis, on va jouer ?! Sautila-t-elle de joie.

Oui, deux facette très opposées pour une simple petite fille.

-Je sais pas de qui elle tient son énergie, mais j'ai une petite idée, taquina Haruta en venant embrasser le géant.

-D'où viens sa capacité à dormir autant, alors ? Répondit Ben sur le même ton de la blague.

Marco soupira devant tant de mièvreries de la part du Shiroi Akuma, mais n'en tint pas compte. Il vint plutôt observer quelques bosses étranges dans le dos de son camarade.

-Ben, peux-tu retire ta cape ? Il semblerait que tu caches quelque chose ...

Benjamin prit sa fille sur ses épaules, et jeta un regard amusé au Phénix, pendant qu'Haruta essayait de cacher son rire.

-Je t'en prie, viens vérifier ... répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le Phénix s'approcha et souleva l'un des pans de la cape, voyant une plume s'évader rapidement.

-Bon, vous avez trois secondes pour sortir d'ici, ou je préviens votre mère et c'est lui qui viendra le faire.

Ben sentit un petit frisson dans son dos lorsque les deux poussins descendirent pour se placer, penaud, devant leur père. Celui-ci eut un soupir et se tourna vers Ben.

-Un jour, il faudra quand même que tu leur apprennes à être sérieux, s'ils passent leur temps à écouter tes aventures.

-Marco, j'ai plus que ce qu'il faut pour tout une vie. J'ai essayé de le faire avec les Shirohiges, j'ai pas réussi. Tant pis !

Marco eut un nouveau soupir blasé en ramenant les enfants auprès d'Ace, qui finissait de taper du pied à la porte de l'infirmerie. Ben observa la scène avec amusement, non sans une pointe de nostalgie interrompue seulement par les grands yeux rouges de Diane.

-Papa, qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

-Rien ma puce, juste des souvenirs. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

-Grimper en haut du mat ! Cria-t-elle pleine de joie en sautillant sur place.

-Ca ne pose pas problème, maman ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil à Haruta.

-Oh, arrête de faire comme si tu t'en inquiétais. Elle est en pleine forme, et n'arrête pas de voir Red et Lina le faire. Fais lui plaisir, mais fait attention.

-Bien sûr, c'est mon deuxième prénom. Sourit-il en voyant les jumeaux qui avait déjà tout escalader et Diane qui les regardait avec des yeux pleins d'envie.

-Je croyais avoir compris que c'était un certain D. S'amusa Haruta, sachant pertinemment le caractère de son compagnon.

-Je m'avoue vaincu, même si je ne le porte pas vraiment. Répondit Ben avec un petit sourire.

Il prit Diane dans ses bras et se mit à monter rapidement les cordages. Il parvint dans le nid de pie plutôt rapidement, attirant un sifflement admiratif des jumeaux qui y attendaient déjà.

-T'es plutôt bien conserver pour un vieux, tonton. Pouffa Lina avant de se prendre une petite tape sur la tête de son frère.

-En même temps, il a plus d'expérience que nous, tête de linotte. Soupira Red avant de se retourner vers le soleil couchant.

En silence, les quatre pirates admirèrent le coucher de soleil du Shin Sekai avec un silence appréciable. Ben observa les trois petites têtes devant lui et laissa un sourire satisfait baigner son visage en écoutant le chant de Karasu et South au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Oui, il voulait que ce moment puisse durer une éternité, maintenant qu'il pouvait pleinement en profiter.


	20. Aventure de Aby et de la Red Line

**Salut à tous !**

 **Ce chapitre est partie d'un malentendu sur un projet de Ben pour un omake, mais finalement, l'idée à séduit, donc, voilà. Je remercie encore Misstykata pour la participation de ses personnages (Tamashii et Abigail) au texte et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

Son bô derrière la nuque, l'autre main tenant sa casquette en se frottant le front du poignet, Red essayait vraiment de ne pas être exaspéré par sa sœur. Il étira ses sens de félin, en vain.

La tête de piaf avait encore foutu le camp !

Déjà qu'on leur avait demandé de ne pas quitter le navire, voilà que sa frangine décidait de le laisser seul au beau milieu d'une zone sans loi pour poursuivre le premier truc brillant, d'intérêt certainement discutable. L'adolescent se jurait d'arracher une à une toutes les plumes de sa sœur si elle se faisait prendre.

Son Haki le fit se tourner vers un des coins isolés de la zone, sentant une lutte à dix contre un, avec deux ou trois voix assommées.

Se disant que ça serait toujours mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il en était, il se remit sa casquette sur son crâne et s'en alla à la rencontre de la possible source d'intérêt des environs. Il sauta en usant de sa souplesse de félin pour finir sur un toit et de là, se projeta vers une autre ruine, finissant par arriver en surplomb de la scène de combat qui venait de s'achever.

Il plissa les yeux en voyant un groupe d'hommes adultes maintenant contre un mur une gamine qui avait dû se battre comme un chien enragé à en croire ses égratignures, ses vêtements et les gars à terre. Red ne savait pas de quoi il était question.

Et franchement, il n'en avait rien à faire.

À vivre sur un navire pirate parcourant les pires recoins du Shin Sekai, le garçon avait vite saisi que le monde était moche, mais surtout, on lui avait donné une leçon importante : la violence contre un enfant ne se justifie pas, elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Jamais.

Et ce qu'il voyait allait contre cette leçon.

\- Vous devriez lâcher la gamine.

La bande de malfrats cessa de faire des menaces à la fillette qui refusait de s'avouer vaincue pour regarder le garçon qui se tenait avec nonchalance au-dessus d'eux, son arme toujours derrière sa nuque et sa main de libre dans l'articulation de son coude.

\- Elle l'a cherché et si tu nous cherches, tu finiras comme elle.

\- Je ne pense pas. Et mes parents m'ont toujours dit que peu importe les raisons que l'on donne, on ne fait pas de mal à un enfant.

Il les montra du doigt en ignorant les tentatives de la gamine pour se débattre.

\- Vous êtes donc en train de faire quelque chose qui pourrira votre karma. Alors, soit vous la laissez partir…

\- Ou tu vas faire quoi ? se moqua un des gars d'un air goguenard.

Red perdit son attitude nonchalante pour afficher un sourire qui aurait rendu Ace fou de joie, tout en affichant ses crocs de panthère.

\- Soit je vous apporte le malheur…

Le rire des idiots en bas fut leur erreur. Red se projeta dans la ruelle, finissant accroupi, sa queue de panthère dépassant de sa chemise alors qu'il balayait la zone de son bô. Il fit sa mission prioritaire de libérer la fillette en assénant un bon coup de pied dans les côtes de l'homme qui la maintenait contre le mur.

\- Reste derrière moi ! cria-t-il à l'enfant en donnant un coup de poing dans le nez d'un autre.

Il sauta en s'aidant de son bô pour envoyer ses deux genoux dans la poitrine d'un autre avant de se baisser pour esquiver un coup de sabre.

Il risqua un œil dans son dos pour voir la fillette rester contre un mur, se mettant clairement hors du passage, mais sa moue boudeuse, qui montrait qu'elle n'aimait pas ne rien faire, était absolument adorable.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le ménage soit fait. Appuyant son arme contre son épaule, Red épousseta ses mains qui commençaient à voir ses griffes redevenir ongles avant de se tourner vers la gamine aux cheveux noirs indomptables et aux yeux mauves qui le regardait en essayant d'avoir l'air en colère. Parce que sa moue sur sa bouille de poupée lui donnait un air juste craquant, surtout quand elle gonflait les joues.

\- Tout va bien, gamine ?

\- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Papa et Maman m'ont appris !

Il voulut s'approcher pour voir l'état de ses blessures quand elle recula un peu plus.

\- Gnon ! Tu me touches pas !

Vu son air, elle devait être bien vexée.

\- Sois pas stupide ! Je veux voir si tu es blessée, fillette ! commença à s'impatienter le D.

\- Non ! Papa m'a dit que je dois pas laisser les garçons me toucher sauf lui !

Bon, ok, c'était officiel, il détestait les gamines. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il restait à huit cents mètres de ses cousines ? M'enfin. Red se saisit du bras de l'enfant pour essayer de lui remonter la manche et voir d'où venait le sang qui la tâchait.

\- Même si j'aurais tendance à dire que ton vieux a raison, là, c'est juste de la connerie pure, alors, tiens-toi tranquille et laisse-moi voir tes blessures !

\- Je suis pas blessée ! Tu me lâches !

Elle appuya sur un point de la main qui la tenait causant une décharge électrique qui fit que Red commit l'erreur de la lâcher. Ok, il allait l'admettre, la gamine n'était pas banale pour connaître les points de pression. C'était comme ça que tante Cassandra avait gagné sa réputation et parvenait à mettre des commandants au tapis. Ce ne fut que grâce à ses réflexes de félin qu'il parvint à la rattraper par l'arrière du col de sa veste et il la souleva du sol alors qu'elle prenait la fuite.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la petite poupée n'apprécia pas le vol que le garçon lui fit faire en la soulevant du sol. Même si Red était à peine plus vieux qu'elle, il était largement plus grand et fort (merci les parents et merci le zoan). La demoiselle tenta à grand peine de se libérer.

\- Tu me lâcheuh ! Je dois retrouver mes parents !

Un battement d'aile et Red se retourna vers la sortie de l'allée où la demoiselle avait été agressée pour voir que sa sœur avait décidé de revenir. Lina ne chercha même pas à atteindre le sol avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Elle regarda les gars gémissant au sol qui avaient l'air d'avoir eu un tête-à-tête avec un chat en colère, puis son jumeau qui tenait une fillette à bout de bras par le col. Fillette qui se mit à croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine pour bouder.

\- Tu m'expliques, Chaton ? demanda Lina en mettant une de ses mèches blondes derrière ses oreilles.

Pas utile puisque la mèche revint immédiatement sur son front.

\- Si mademoiselle Cervelle de Piaf n'était pas partie à la poursuite d'un truc brillant, tu l'aurais su, ce qu'il se passe. En attendant, j'ai cette gamine chiante qui refuse de me laisser voir si elle a été blessée et qui me casse les oreilles en plus des b-.

\- Red, papa va déjà avoir notre peau parce qu'on a pris le large. Tu veux vraiment que je lui dise ce que t'as failli dire devant la fillette ? menaça Lina. Pose-la, toi et tes compétences sociales d'homme des cavernes, et laisse-moi voir.

Red jeta un regard pas du tout amusé à sa sœur (comment diable cela se pouvait-il qu'ils soient jumeaux ?) et reposa la fillette sur ses pieds.

\- Désolée pour l'homme des cavernes, il est pas doué ! sourit Lina d'un air rassurant à la petite demoiselle. Je m'appelle Lina, est-ce qu'on t'a fait du mal ?

La gamine (elle devait avoir quoi… huit ans ?) sembla un peu plus calme maintenant qu'elle était de retour au sol, même si profondément vexée et rancunière.

\- Non, ça va. Monsieur "chaton" est arrivé avant, grommela la fillette avec mauvaise foi.

Bon, Lina allait avoir mal au bras à le garder tendu, mais elle le garderait ainsi jusqu'à ce que la fillette accepte leur aide ou leur indique où trouver ses gardiens. Tout d'abord, se montrer amical. Allez ! Ce serait un bon entraînement pour la venue du petit frère ou de la petite-sœur !

\- C'est cool, alors, si Red a pu empêcher qu'on te fasse trop mal. C'est quoi ton prénom ?

Avec hésitation, la fillette finit par répondre :

\- …Abigail.

\- Enchantée, demoiselle ! Dis-moi, tu es toute seule, ici ?

Red regarda sa jumelle, hésitant entre la lassitude et la fierté. Sa sœur était juste… tellement son opposée. Elle compensait ses défauts comme il le faisait pour elle. Lui si bourru et elle si sociale.

\- Non, j'étais avec mes parents, mais j'ai confondu quelqu'un avec Maman et je me suis perdue...

Malgré le calme dans la réponse de la fillette, la façon dont elle fronça les sourcils disait qu'elle n'aimait pas cette situation et sentait venir sur elle quelques engueulades.

\- On va t'aider à les retrouver, on connaît assez bien l'archipel. Qui sait, on croisera peut-être tonton Sab' en chemin pour nous filer un coup de main !

Red leva un sourcil ; pourquoi elle l'incluait lui aussi ? Il avait sauvé la peau de la gamine et n'avait même pas eu un merci !

Quand sa sœur lui offrit un _graaaand_ sourire, il savait qu'il était dans la merde et se résigna à l'inclusion avec un soupir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la suivait dans toutes ses idées ? Ah oui, pour l'empêcher de se tuer dans une de ses conneries.

\- Donc, tu veux qu'on t'aide à les chercher ?

\- On peut pas juste la déposer à la base marine ? proposa Red.

Au moins, ces gars feraient quelque chose d'utile plutôt que faire chier leur famille. Et ils prouveraient une bonne fois pour toutes que les Shirohige étaient de bons gars !

La fillette réagit immédiatement et se mit à paniquer :

\- Non ! Pas les marines !

Ok… donc, soit c'était une civile avec une mauvaise expérience des forces de l'ordre pour une raison X ou Y ; soit elle avait une prime ou alors, il se pouvait que ses parents soient en mauvais termes avec eux.

Lina gratifia son ingrat de jumeau d'un regard noir qui impliquait une belle rétribution à venir.

\- Et tu es celui qui est censé avoir hérité du cerveau de papa ? En attendant, je confirme l'opinion de Diane, tu es sans cœur. Écoute pas le vilain Chaton, Aby-chan. On va retrouver tes parents et de tout façon, j'aime pas non plus la Marine !

La question de la fillette laissa les deux jeunes sans voix :

\- Mais pourquoi vous voulez m'aider ? J'ai pas de sous sur moi.

Les jumeaux clignèrent des yeux, se regardèrent, puis regardèrent la fillette.

\- Pourquoi on le pourrait pas ?

\- Bah... Tonton Jean Bart m'a dit que des fois les gens veulent t'aider pour l'argent, et que ça vaut mieux de se débrouiller tout seul.

\- Oooh, t'en fais pas, tati Nami nous a déjà sorti la même chose, rassura Lina avec un sourire. Et si on veut de l'argent, on se le trouve ou on attend l'argent de poche que nous filent nos parents.

\- A cause de qui on n'a plus d'argent de poche, justement ? rappela Red.

Il avait encore les oreilles qui sifflaient suite au coup de gueule de leur mère pour l'escapade chez Mihawk.

\- Enfin ! dit Lina en haussant la voix comme si son frère n'avait rien dit. Là n'est pas l'important ! La zone est pas safe, donc, il faut qu'on bouge et même monsieur Chaton grognon veut t'aider à retrouver tes parents. Tu sais où ta maman se rendait quand tu t'es séparée d'elle ?

La fillette secoua la tête :

\- Non... Je sais pas où elle allait, et comme je croyais que j'étais en train de la suivre, j'ai pas regardé le numéro de grove.

\- On est pas sorti de l'auberge, marmonna le garçon en se massant le nez.

\- Red, s'il te plaît ! sermonna sa jumelle.

Son comportement ne les aidait pas et ne rassurait certainement pas la gamine.

-Tu habites ou tu vis où, gamine ? demanda l'adolescent en ignorant avec le même flegme de son père le regard noir de la petite.

Elle se croyait effrayante avec son allure de poupée de porcelaine ?

\- Dans le sous-marin de papa, répondit Aby ** _.  
_**

Bon, ils avançaient. Des sous-marins, ce n'était pas un moyen de transport très courant !

\- Et tu sais sur quel grove il est, le sous-marin ? demanda Red.

Avec la chance qu'ils avaient, la réponse serait négative.

\- Non plus, on m'a fait une surprise. Maman m'a dit de cacher mes yeux.

Red l'avait parié. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire. Ils avaient une bonne raison de partir à l'aventure dans Shabaody et leurs parents ne pourraient pas le leur reprocher !

\- Ah bah tant pis ! On va partir à l'aventure pour te ramener au sous-marin de tes vieux, gamine ! En avant toute !

Et il se mit en marche vers le premier port des environs.

Cela fit rire sa jumelle. Red avait un comportement de tsundere, parfois. C'était juste adorable venant du grand-frère surprotecteur qu'il était.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que le Chaton Grognon voulait aussi t'aider ! sourit Lina à Aby avec toujours sa main tendue.

Le surnom de Chaton Grognon ne fit même pas réagir son frère. Depuis qu'il avait eu son zoan pour leurs dix ans, c'était devenu son appellation par toute la famille.

Aby jeta un regard à Red qui ne laissait peut-être pas présager le grand amour, mais au moins, elle n'était plus en colère contre lui.

\- Je le préfère comme ça, avoua la fillette.

Oui, Lina aussi et Red le savait.

\- Tu viens ? demanda la demoiselle.

\- …Moui, finit par répondre la fillette.

Elle jeta un œil à la main toujours tendue de Lina.

\- Tu vas avoir mal au bras si tu continues.

Bon, eh bien elle ne voulait pas lui prendre la main. Tant pis, elle aurait essayé. Elle laissa retomber son bras et se mit en route pour rattraper son frère qui les attendait plus loin, Abigail marchant à côté d'elle.

\- Ça te fera changer d'avis la prochaine fois que tu as envie de partir à la poursuite d'un truc brillant, pie voleuse, maugréa Red.

Lina allait protester comme à chaque fois qu'on la comparait à un autre oiseau n'étant pas un aigle quand la petite Aby lui posa la question :

\- T'es zoan de quoi ?

\- Même si ce sombre idiot l'a oublié, je suis pas une pie, je suis un aigle-harpie. Au moins, je peux faire de superbes acrobaties aériennes, pas comme cet imbécile qui a l'air de faire un trip à chaque fois qu'on lui donne un truc avec de l'herbe à chat !

Red rentra la tête dans les épaules et se tourna vers sa sœur pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait des blagues avec l'herbe à chat. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent en quête du sous-marin du père de la fillette.

* * *

La zone sans loi, c'était out. Ils l'avaient faite de long en large et en travers et ils n'avaient rien trouvé, outre avoir réussi à ne pas se faire remarquer par Blenheim qui faisait des achats sur l'un des quais pour l'enrobement du _Moby Dick_. Aby avait été pour le moins surprise de la tension subite des jumeaux. Elle avait cherché la source sans rien voir d'inhabituel. Elle avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, mais les deux jeunes avaient eu des rires nerveux pour toute réponse, puis Red l'avait attrapée sous les aisselles pour prendre la fuite avec elle et sa sœur. Pour le coup, la fillette avait gonflé ses joues de colère devant la situation et l'absence de réponse concrète. Cela avait duré jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent assez de la zone et que Red la repose par terre.

De là, ils avaient repris les recherches en essayant d'être plus attentifs.

Si Abigail n'était pas confiante avec Red, Lina ne préférait pas la laisser toute seule pour aller faire des recherches depuis le ciel. Le tour de la zone sans loi fait à pied, ils étaient passés à la suivante : les groves 70 à 79 réservés aux hôtels et restaurants.

Sauf que là, toujours rien, leur visite aux quais se résuma à une perte de temps.

\- J'ai la dalle, grogna Red au bout d'un moment.

\- Pour pas changer, sourit moqueusement Lina. T'as faim, Aby-chan ?

\- Non, leur dit-elle clairement.

Son estomac la trahit, avant que celui de Red ne participe au concert.

\- Je dois pas accepter la nourriture des étrangers ! protesta Aby.

\- Vu le trou noir qu'est mon jumeau, on est bon pour un restaurant.

Red marmonna quelque chose comme « foutue génétique » mais Lina l'ignora et préféra sortir son porte-monnaie de la poche intérieure de son blouson.

\- J'ai pas d'argent, je vous l'ai déjà dit !

Les deux D. l'ignorèrent pour voir l'argent qu'ils avaient en poche. Pas beaucoup, quelques billets, mais certainement pas de quoi remplir l'estomac phénoménal du félin.

\- Tu crois que tonton Sab' nous inviterait ? demanda Lina en grimaçant.

\- Il nous ramènera par la peau des fesses aux parents.

\- Dîtes…

Les deux D. regardèrent la fillette.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes partis de chez vous si vos parents sont pas d'accord ?

\- _Elle_ est partie. Je l'ai suivie pour qu'elle se fasse pas tuer ou autre. Elle a un don inimaginable pour se mettre dans les emmerdes, rectifia Red.

\- J'avais envie de me dégourdir les ailes, marmonna Lina en haussant des épaules.

\- Mais oui, on te croit.

Lina referma son porte-monnaie d'un air vexé.

\- Pour la peine, tu vas pouvoir aller te chercher tout seul de l'argent pour le restaurant, je paie que la part d'Aby-chan !

Red se contenta d'hausser des épaules.

\- Je reviens.

Il laissa son portefeuille à sa sœur, plus son arme, avant de s'éloigner en arrangeant sa casquette pour disparaître dans la foule des clients des hôtels environnants. Lina regarda autour d'elle et pointa un banc à Aby, sachant que son frère pouvait en avoir pour un moment. Les deux filles allèrent s'y asseoir pour attendre.

\- Dis…

Lina regarda Aby qui la fixait de ses grands yeux mauves et qui avait une petite moue pensive sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi tu voles pas autour de chez toi ?

Cela fit sourire Lina. Elle avait appris à voler entre les voiles, les cordages et les espars du _Moby Dick_. Même si c'était sympa comme parcours, c'était lassant à force.

\- Je vole autour de chez moi bien trop souvent, ça fait du bien de changer de décor !

\- Oui, mais tu fais peur à tes parents, non ?

Lina grimaça. Elle se sentait toujours coupable, mais c'était un besoin irrépressible. Ils étaient si _étouffants_.

\- Ils sont surprotecteurs. Trop peut-être. J'étouffe.

Aby fit preuve d'une étonnante maturité dans sa réponse :

\- Si tu fais des bêtises, c'est normal d'être punie. Papa dit toujours que quand on prend une décision, il faut assumer les conséquences. Moi je me suis trompée en voulant suivre Maman parce que j'ai pas fait attention, donc si mes parents sont fâchés, je leur dirai la vérité et si je suis punie, c'est normal.

Lina cligna des yeux.

Une gamine de huit ans essayait de lui faire la morale !? Oh misère, qu'est-ce que ça serait avec le petit-frère ?! La zoan se frotta le nez puis haussa les épaules. Elle n'aimait pas la direction que prenait la conversation. La culpabilité commençait à lui remonter la gorge.

\- On sera punis, assura-t-elle.

Ils faisaient ça depuis qu'ils avaient l'âge de la fille à côté d'elle.

Et dire qu'à chaque fois qu'elle partait, elle mettait la vie de son frère en danger parce qu'il voulait la protéger.

Mais elle en avait tellement besoin, peu importe les punitions.

\- On sera punis, mais on recommencera, reprit-elle avec tristesse. Ils le savent. Ils s'énervent, nous punissent, on accepte la punition et on se calme, puis on recommence parce qu'on peut pas rester immobile. M'man était pareil à notre âge. T'en fais pas. On rentrera chez nous ce soir !

Elle rajouta sa dernière phrase pour rassurer la fillette et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Mais ça ne marcha pas. Elle avait les yeux larmoyants.

\- Je sais pas si je serai comme ça en grandissant, je veux juste que mes parents soient fiers de moi. J'ai fait une bêtise une fois et Maman a eu le bras cassé, alors je veux leur montrer que je ferai plus rien qui puisse leur faire de mal. Mais je me suis perdue…

Avec un soupir, Lina se rapprocha de la fillette et l'enlaça dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur et transforma le bras dans son dos en aile, comme l'avait toujours fait son père quand ils avaient du chagrin.

\- Essaie de grandir de ton mieux. Ne suis pas notre route en croyant que c'est nécessaire pour vieillir. Tu as raison en disant que ce qu'on fait, c'est pas bien, mais on te force pas à le faire et on ne t'y encourage pas. Je suis certaine que tes parents doivent être très fiers de toi, et c'est pour s'assurer qu'ils le soient encore longtemps que Red et moi, on te protégera jusqu'à ce que tu les retrouves, alors, t'en fais pas.

Aby resta silencieuse un moment avant de souffler un merci que Lina n'aurait pas entendu si elle n'avait pas de bonnes oreilles.

C'est cet instant que Red choisit pour revenir en comptant une belle liasse de billets avec application sans même regarder là où il mettait les pieds.

Lina montra son jumeau du doigt à la petite fille sous son aile et lui souffla sur un ton de confidence :

\- Ca non plus, faut pas faire !

Aby se redressa en arborant un air triomphant :

\- Maman a dit que c'est seulement en cas d'urgence !

Elle était adorable… vraiment…

\- Bon alors ça va si ta maman dit en cas d'urgence !

Red rangea l'argent dans sa casquette et appela les filles :

\- Bon, on y va ou je bouffe tout seul ?

Aby rougit comme une tomate et s'inclina en remerciement.

* * *

À moins que le père soit stupide, s'il n'aimait pas les marines, il n'irait pas s'amarrer par là-bas. Et vu que la mère approuvait plus ou moins l'idée de faire les poches des gens, même si c'était en cas de besoin, ça réduisait encore plus les chances de trouver le sous-marin du côté des marines.

Donc, une fois l'estomac plein (Lina avait juste mangé un fruit), Red avait sorti une carte des zones de l'archipel pour noter ce qu'il restait à chercher.

\- Les zones intérieures ? proposa Red en mâchonnant son cure-dent.

\- Perte de temps. Avec les racines des groves, même pour _le Submarine Shark_ du _Sunny_ , ça serait chaud, rejeta Lina.

Son frère hocha la tête et fit une marque avec le manche de la cuillère pour retirer de la liste les groves dix-neuf à zéro.

\- Les groves soixante à soixante-neuf, c'est exclu aussi, continua-t-il en faisant une marque sur les zones en question. Tu proposes quoi ?

Lina posta son doigt sur la zone dix pour le faire remonter jusqu'à trente, puis descendre du quarante et enfin au cinquante.

\- Comme ça, on évite les salles de vente principales et les marines.

\- C'est la zone révolutionnaire, marmonna son jumeau en continuant de jouer avec le bâtonnet en bois dans sa bouche. Et y'a le _Rip-Off_ dans les environs aussi.

\- On se fera discret, c'est tout.

\- Discret ? Li', on est deux adolescents qui se baladent avec une fillette de même pas dix ans. Si encore, on pouvait passer par en haut, je dis pas mais-

Red s'effondra sur la table sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

Avec un soupir, sa jumelle lui retira son cure dent de la bouche pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal avant de lui retirer quelques cheveux du visage. La petite Aby était déjà sur Red pour lui prendre son pouls, puis sa température. Lina la regarda faire et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Il va bien, ça lui arrive. Moins souvent qu'à maman, certes, mais c'est de famille. Je suis contente d'y avoir échappé. J'ose pas imaginer le désastre si je m'endormais en plein ciel. Papa perdrait le peu de cheveux qu'il lui reste !

Aby tourna un regard curieux vers l'adolescente qui continuait de caresser les cheveux de son frère de l'autre côté de la table du bout des doigts.

\- Il s'endort toujours après manger ? demanda la petite demoiselle intriguée.

\- Pas qu'après manger. Ça peut tomber n'importe où, n'importe quand. Un moment, tout va bien, et l'autre, il dort à poings fermés. C'est ce qui se produit le plus couramment. On en a pour une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il se réveille. Donc, pas d'inquiétude, Docteur !

Lina offrit un immense sourire à la gamine ultra mignonne qui se faisait du souci pour le garçon grognon qui l'avait un peu malmenée. Le pire, ce fut quand elle se mit à rougir. Avec sa petite coupe au carré et ses grands yeux mauves, elle avait l'air tellement craquante.

\- J'suis pas docteur... C'est papa qui m'a appris... bafouilla la fillette.

\- Et il t'a très bien appris. Un peu plus et j'aurais cru que tu étais une des infirmières qui étudient avec tati Cassandra !

La fillette se mit à regarder ses pieds en se tortillant les doigts, clairement embarrassée.

\- Ben je... Je voulais juste savoir s'il allait bien... Vous êtes gentils avec moi même si j'ai été méchante...

Portgas D. Lina, vaincue par K.O face à l'attaque de mignonnitude de la petite Abigail.

Avec un kyyyyya plus perçant que de coutume chez une fille classique à cause de son zoan, l'adolescente fonça sur la fillette et la serra dans ses bras au point de presque l'écraser.

\- Ooooh, t'es trop mignonne ! Continue comme ça et je demande à mes parents de t'adopter !

\- Je suis pas mignonne ! Et puis même si je t'aime bien, je veux rester avec mes parents ! protesta la fillette.

Cela fit rire Lina. Si elle voulait, mais la D. ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- D'accord, d'accord, petit monstre !

Aby eut l'air assez satisfaite de s'être fait comprendre.

La plus vieille dut la relâcher rapidement quand son frère se redressa brusquement, faisant sursauter Aby qui ne s'y attendait pas. L'adolescent reste haletant, les yeux écarquillés, avant de sursauter quand sa jumelle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Bad trip à l'herbe à chat durant la crise, Chaton ? demanda l'oiseau.

Le malade repoussa sa jumelle et secoua la tête pour se réveiller complètement. Il roula la carte dans sa poche et roula sa casquette autour de son bô.

\- Allons-y, on commence à tarder un peu. Tu vas faire une course en panthère, gamine ! Je vais te porter sur mon dos, ça sera plus rapide.

Aby le regarda avec perplexité.

\- T'es sûr ? Je vais pas te faire mal ?

Red roula des yeux dans ses orbites. Comme si une gnome comme cette fillette pouvait lui faire mal.

\- Nop ! Je fais déjà ça avec ma petite cousine. Sans compter qu'on ira plus vite et que te faire monter sur Li' serait trop dangereux, rassura le garçon.

\- HEY ! protesta sa sœur. Je vole bien !

\- Elle a jamais volé, pigeon sans cervelle.

Son commentaire lui valut une claque derrière le crâne. Cela laissa la fillette encore plus perplexe.

\- Mais c'est trop petit un aigle pour monter dessus, nan ?

Elle, elle n'avait jamais vu Karasu et sa tendance à changer de taille.

\- Les zoans gardent presque tous leur taille d'origine quand ils prennent leur forme animale, répondit Lina.

Et pour le prouver, elle sauta en l'air pour prendre son apparence d'aigle avec sa collerette de plumes blanches sur le crâne et ses plumes tachetées de gris et noir sur le reste du corps, bien qu'elle ait toujours ses deux plumes dorées sur le front en rappel de ses mèches blondes. Son frère lui donna son fardeau qu'elle prit entre ses serres avant que Red ne tombe à quatre pattes, sous sa forme de panthère noire.

Cela laissa la fillette avec des yeux brillants et un « Wow... » sur les lèvres.

\- En voiture, gamine. Si je vais trop vite ou si tu penses que tu vas tomber, dis-le-moi.

Il se baissa au maximum sur ses pattes pour aider la fillette à monter sur lui et l'instant suivant, il filait avec la demoiselle sur son dos. Ce fut une dizaine de mètres de plus loin, pas loin de la sortie de la zone hôtelière que Lina réalisa un point important :

\- Red ? Je crois qu'on a oublié quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda son frère en levant brièvement les yeux vers l'aigle qui volait au-dessus de lui.

\- T'as oublié de payer.

Le silence de la panthère était éloquent. **_(Bêta : boulet !)_**

\- Bon ben tant pis, finit par dire l'oiseau. Tu as le cerveau de papa, tu devrais plus l'utiliser.

D'après les tremblements que le félin sentait chez la petite Aby, elle se retenait visiblement de rire.

* * *

Étrangement, le passage par la zone touristique fut assez rapide, même si pas du tout fructueux.

Tout en gardant un œil sur les individus louches qui seraient tentés de les capturer pour les revendre comme esclave (Lina faisait encore des cauchemars de l'incident où elle avait fini en cage et où leur mère avait réduit en chair sanguinolente et en flammes toute la salle de vente pour empêcher ça), ils avaient fait une pause glace où la zoan aviaire accepta un cornet vanille, la petite Aby une glace à l'eau au citron et Red une coupelle à la pistache et fruit de la passion. Ils mangèrent donc leur goûter en faisant le tour des quais des zones touristiques. Aucun incident à déplorer outre Red qui manqua de tomber à l'eau de surprise quand la petite Aby lui présenta ses excuses pour son comportement.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la zone cinquante, la zone navale.

\- AYA !

L'exclamation d'Aby attira l'attention des jumeaux, surtout quand Lina (à qui la fillette avait enfin accepté de donner la main quand elle avait repris sa forme humaine) s'était faite ainsi tirer par la fillette surexcitée. L'enfant les mena vers une louve au museau et aux oreilles assez allongées, une fourrure gris clair sur le corps avec des zones plus foncées et un ventre blanc. Pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas sauvage, un foulard avait été noué autour de cou de l'animal. La louve vint à la rencontre du duo, renifla Abigail pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien avant de lui lécher le visage pour ensuite regarder les deux adolescents.

\- C'est ma sœur, Aya ! C'est la fille de Musha, la louve de maman ! expliqua Aby toute joyeuse. Venez ! Le _Polar Tang_ doit pas être loin !

Et la fillette suivit la louve jusqu'à plus loin sur les quais en entraînant sa nouvelle amie derrière elle qui se faisait suivre par son frère.

En arrivant devant le sous-marin jaune, les jumeaux notèrent immédiatement le Jolly Roger et échangèrent un regard. Leurs soupçons se confirmèrent en voyant le père de la fillette sauter à terre avec une femme qui avait les mêmes yeux que la gamine.

Trafalgar Law, identique à sa prime, était en train de serrer la fillette dans ses bras avec un soulagement évident avant de vouloir commencer à lui faire la morale. Ça faisait des heures que la gamine avait été séparée de ses parents. C'était compréhensible qu'ils aient eu une trouille bleue, bien que la mère, une jolie femme de petite taille, avec une barrette en or en forme de sablier dans ses cheveux bruns, calma immédiatement le jeu en voulant laisser sa fille s'expliquer.

Abigail raconta sa mésaventure comme quoi elle avait vu une femme qui ressemblait à sa mère et l'avait suivie avant de réaliser l'erreur et de remarquer qu'elle s'était perdue. Elle avait par la suite été embêtée par des « méchants » dont « Red-nii-san » l'avait sauvée. Depuis, lui et « Lina-nee-san » l'avaient aidée à essayer de retrouver le sous-marin en veillant sur elle et tout.

Finalement, vu qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, la fillette ne serait pas punie, ainsi avait parlé « maman ».

\- Merci d'avoir fait tout ce chemin avec elle et de nous l'avoir ramenée saine et sauve, remercia Law en se redressant de là où il s'était accroupi pour parler à sa fille.

\- Un plaisir ! sourit largement Lina pour elle et son frère qui avait l'air impassible. Votre fille est un vrai amour ! Même si mon grincheux de frère l'admettra jamais, lui aussi il est sous le charme !

\- Merci infiniment. Il aurait pu lui arriver tellement de chose sur cet archipel, souffla la mère d'Aby sans lâcher sa fille.

\- J'allais pas rester les bras croisés à regarder une gamine se faire massacrer sous mes yeux, marmonna Red en gardant son flegme. Mes parents m'auraient renié.

\- On se demande réellement si on va le faire un de ces jours si vous continuez de vous carapater comme ça, tous les deux ! annonça une femme dans leur dos.

Red et Lina se raidirent dans un même ensemble, grimacèrent et fermèrent les yeux.

\- Portgas, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? demanda Law avec perplexité.

Ann marcha à grands pas vers les jumeaux, clairement de mauvaise humeur et avec assez de cernes pour rivaliser avec le Shi no Gekai à cause de sa nouvelle grossesse.

\- Je suis venu récupérer ces deux idiots après qui je cours depuis ce matin, alors qu'ils savent que leur tante _Cassandra_ a demandé _gentiment_ de ne pas me _fatiguer_ , ni de _m'énerver_ !

Elle avait ajouté les consignes de l'infirmière entre ses dents en tordant une oreille à chaque jumeau.

-Portgas, hisashiburi, salua la mère d'Aby.

-Lady Tamashi, heureux de te revoir. Je serais bien resté, mais j'ai une affaire importante de famille à régler.

-Je vois ça.

\- S'ils t'ont causé des dégâts, fais-les expertiser, on te remboursera les travaux, Trafalgar. Bonne journée.

Et à grands pas, elle s'en alla plus loin dans le grove, tirant les jumeaux derrière elle. La petite Aby mit ses mains en porte-voix.

-Au revoir ! Merci !

Les jumeaux, déjà assez loin, lui répondirent en leur faisant signe par-dessus leur épaule.

Avec un profond soupir, Law prit gravement sa fille par les épaules.

\- Abigail, reste loin de cette famille.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda la fillette avec perplexité.

\- Parce que, que ce soit les Monkey, les Portgas ou les Gol, ils n'apportent que des soucis.


	21. Les ratons-laveurs

**Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère donc que vous passez de très bonne vacances et que ce petit texte que voici ne fera que les enchanter un peu plus.**

 **J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez pas mal apprécier la publication précédente avec les jumeaux assez âgés pour faire des conneries. Vous ne serez donc pas déçu de ce petit texte.**

 **Pour l'annecdote, sachez qu'il s'agit d'un semblant de RP entre Misstykata et moi, totalement improvisé. Résultat, on est parti dans deux sens différents (elle voulait du drama, je cherchais un peu d'humour).**

 **Il se trouve aussi que ça sera un gros spoil sur la vie post-manga des personnages de la communauté, donc, en lisant ce texte, vous savez à quoi vous attendre.**

 **Je remercie Misstykata pour sa participation à la création de cette aventure wtf.**

 **Merci aussi à Evanae pour sa simple présence dans la communauté et donc, pour la création du personnage de Skye.**

 **Merci aussi à Iris, Phoenix Penna et Rouge-365 pour les commentaires. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

.

* * *

.

Tami jeta un œil à sa carte, essayant de se repérer, un peu perdue. Lina lui pointa un endroit sur la carte pour l'aider. C'était la mère de sa meilleure amie et elle était là pour l'aider. Surtout qu'elle était la seule adulte des environs au courant de l'affaire

\- Ah, arigatou Lina-chan, remercia la femme.

Lina se contenta de sourire avant d'afficher de nouveau une mine inquiète

\- On va les retrouver, ne ?

\- Promis. Je ne les laisserai pas tomber, ni ton frère, ni ta cousine, ni ma fille, rassura l'adulte.

Elle se tourna vers la ville devant elles, alternant plusieurs fois son regard entre le paysage et la carte.

\- Ville fantôme, hein…

\- Ça change de la maison hantée de Shabaody Park, commenta Lina. Je vais voir si je vois quelque chose de là-haut.

Lina sauta et s'envola pour observer la ville morte et abandonnée qui s'étalait jusqu'à l'horizon. C'était trop vide, ce n'était pas rassurant comme atmosphère. Elle vola sur quelques mètres en avant, mais préféra redescendre. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à voir depuis là-haut.

\- Pour ce que j'ai vu, les rues sont vides.

Elle eut une moue, restant aussi calme possible pour ne pas trahir son inquiétude, mais elle resta à proximité de Tami. Elle avait beau avoir de la force, elle savait que la femme serait toujours plus forte qu'elle.

Et elle dut sentir sa nervosité puisqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire rassurant, avant de se redresser en fermant les yeux pour fouiller les environs avec son Haki, sans résultat.

\- Derry est assez grande, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps... Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être dans ce quartier.

Lina porta ses mains à ses tonfas pour être prête à tout. Si seulement Skye n'avait pas voulu partir aussi vite et leur avait laissé le temps de se préparer un peu plus, ils n'en seraient pas là. Elle détestait sa cousine parfois.

\- Sky' et ses idées lumineuses. Et après on dit que c'est moi la plus folle...bougonna la Portgas.

Elle était certaine que son oncle Sabo l'avait bercée trop près du mur quand elle était bébé. Ça ou sa marraine avait trop forcée sur la bouteille pendant la grossesse.

\- Décidément... Enfin. Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis très certainement la plus folle d'entre vous, commenta Tami en la suivant de près avec Shidare à la main tout en ignorant la voix de Brisée dans son crâne.

Lina s'approcha d'une des fenêtres d'une maison à l'abandon et essaya de regarder dans le salon en se collant au carreau.

\- 'Tousan cite toujours le Marquis de Sade à ce sujet "Tous les Hommes sont fous, et qui n'en veut point voir doit rester dans sa chambre et briser son miroir". Et après, tonton Vista l'embête en disant qu'avec m'man, il devrait pas avoir besoin de lire du Sade.

Elle essuya la crasse de la fenêtre avec sa manche et observa mieux

\- Je connais la citation. Ton père a bon goût, lui répond en souriant Tami avec amusement et peut-être une pointe de nostalgie.

Lina jeta un regard à Tami puis retourne au salon. C'était une adulte, elle avait plus de légitimité à lire du Sade. Elle ignora la femme qui venait de se mettre à côté d'elle pour mieux voir à l'intérieur. Tous les meubles étaient en place, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, avec, pour seule conséquence, la disparition des habitants. Parce que, pour le coup, on n'avait qu'un raton-laveur se balançant dans un rocking-chair mais rien d'intéressant

Elle soupira et reprit la route pour arriver jusqu'à un petit carrefour dans la ville fantôme.

\- Tu parles d'un festival, elle repassera avec ses idées, Sky'... bougonna la jeune fille.

Bon, techniquement parlant, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ la faute de Skye, mais si elle ne les avait pas pressés, ils n'en seraient pas rendus à ce stade.

\- Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est comment vous avez réussi à confondre une île déserte avec une île touristique... Derry et _New_ Derry, c'est assez différent.

Tami prit rapidement une photo du raton-laveur, juste parce que ça l'amusait, avant de rejoindre Lina.

\- Enfin, tu as eu le bon réflexe de venir me chercher. Heureusement que je n'étais pas loin.

Si Skye n'en avait pas fait qu'à sa tête, ils auraient pris un denden et Lina aurait appelé ses parents. C'était de la chance que Tami soit dans les environs, en effet, parce que sinon, Lina aurait dû voler jusqu'au _Moby_ pour expliquer à ses parents qu'elle avait perdu son jumeau, sa petite cousine et sa meilleure amie. Tout ça à cause de qui ? A cause d'un stupide marimo incapable de lire correctement !

\- C'est tonton Zoro qui nous a parlé de l'évènement. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il est pire que tonton Éric pour s'orienter, grommela Lina.

De ce qu'elle savait, l'ancien navigateur des Spades était au moins capable de s'orienter en mer à défaut de s'y retrouver sur terre.

Le facepalm de Tami disait qu'elle voyait la profondeur de la mouise et du ridicule de la situation. Lina soupira et reprit son envol dans l'espoir de voir ou sentir quelque chose. Elle alla jusqu'à siffler. C'était quelque chose que tout le monde savait faire à bord, interpréter des sifflements de base pour communiquer en situation d'infiltration.

Malheureusement, seul le vent lui sifflait en retour dans les oreilles.

\- Lina-chan...

Se résignant sur le fait qu'elle n'entendrait rien, l'oiseau vient se poser de nouveau à côté de Tamashii pour reprendre sa forme humaine.

\- Oui ?

Tami avait son index devant ses lèvres, sourcils froncés en regardant dans une direction. Les mains en visière pour ne pas se faire éblouir par le soleil, Lina regarda dans la même direction avant de soupirer de tristesse en voyant un autre raton-laveur sortir d'entre deux maisons en courant.

\- Celui qui a dit que les chats allaient conquérir le monde s'est trompé. Ce sont les raton-laveurs.

Outre les deux femmes, il n'y avait que ces bestioles comme forme de vie. A croire que toute la ville leur appartenait désormais. Sauf que Tami devait avoir vu quelque chose puisqu'elle eut un "shhh" pour la demoiselle et commença à s'approcher du raton qui s'immobilisa avec méfiance, avant de finalement venir la renifler. Pendant un instant, Lina songea à l'idée d'en prendre un pour son petit-frère Rayed. Ou alors pour le cousin Anil… Oui, plus Anil, il était plus vieux et ce n'était certainement pas tonton Luffy qui allait râler du nouvel animal de compagnie de son fils.

Tamashii ignora totalement l'animal et s'arrêta pour observer le sol dans la ruelle. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Lina attrapa l'animal et lui donna une pomme qu'elle avait dans sa poche, bien décidé à le ramener sur le _Sunny_ , avant de rejoindre Tami. Le sol était étrange, elle avait une bonne idée de pourquoi. Pour le confirmer, elle changea l'une de ses jambes pour avoir ses serres et toqua la terre avec l'un des ergots. Un son creux lui parvint. Une trappe.

\- ... Derry est connue pour ses caves à vin... Je crois qu'on a une piste.

Tami fit doucement passer sa main sur le sol, jusqu'à attraper une poignée dissimulée sous la terre, révélant une trappe. L'odeur qui se dégage du souterrain est très forte. Rance. Comme celle d'une vieille cave à vin.

Lina se pencha dans le souterrain et l'animal dans ses bras en profita pour prendre la fuite. Elle l'ignora pour s'allonger au bord du trou et fouilla l'obscurité avant de trouver une échelle. Mais elle ne la descendit pas immédiatement. Elle poussa d'abord un sifflement dans l'obscurité du tunnel. Mais encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Tu penses que ça ira avec ton odorat ? demanda Tami.

Lina secoua la tête. Son odorat ne lui servait à rien, à part lui donner mal à la tête.

\- Trop d'odeurs, dont beaucoup d'alcool. S'ils sont là, je les sentirai pas.

\- So ka... Derrière moi, Lina-chan. Je vais ouvrir la marche.

Elles descendirent donc l'échelle avant que Tami passe devant la jeune fille, sortant une lanterne de son sac bien trop petit pour la contenir et l'alluma, puis d'avancer de quelques pas, lentement et silencieusement. Lina remonta un instant l'échelle, démonta la trappe et la fit tomber au fond. Hors de question de laisser à quiconque la possibilité de l'enfermer. Elle regarda les ténèbres et déglutit, prête à les affronter en suivant Tami. Elle tendit l'oreille et poussa de temps à autre un petit sifflement. Si Red est là, elle savait qu'il l'entendrait et lui répondrait.

Tami s'arrêta soudainement et plaqua une main sur la poitrine de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle s'agenouilla de nouveau.

\- Lina-chan... Il n'y avait personne d'autre, parti avec vous ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Non. Diana faisait chier tati Haruta pour apprendre l'escrime, Rayed en est encore au stade de tenter de s'échapper de son berceau et on a pas vu tonton Luffy depuis un moment, donc, Anil nous a pas suivi.

Elle se pencha par-dessus Tami pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé. L'informatrice se décala un peu pour mieux lui laisser voir une trace fraîche, une empreinte de chaussure trop grande pour appartenir à l'un des adolescents.

\- On sait maintenant pourquoi ils ne sont pas revenus. Ne fais pas de bruit et étire ton Haki au maximum, Lina-chan.

C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle aurait voulu avoir le même niveau en Haki que sa mère ou son oncle Luffy. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et cessa ses sifflements. Connaissant Red, si ça n'allait pas, il serait tout sauf discret, donc, son Haki et ses oreilles seraient ses meilleurs alliés.

A peine plus loin, ils trouvèrent quelque chose de brillant à la lueur de la lanterne. Tami lui fit signe de rester en place et s'approcha d'un ou deux pas, levant sa lanterne pour mieux éclairer.

C'était une chaîne, cassée et légèrement rouillée par le sang

\- Si c'est un trafic d'esclaves, je ne réponds plus de rien, gronda Lina.

Elle était toujours traumatisée par la fois où elle avait failli être vendue comme esclave quand elle avait sept ans.

\- Moi si, et si c'est bien ça... Reste éloignée de moi, recommanda la jeune femme.

Lina n'avait certainement jamais vu Tami aussi sérieuse et sous tension. Aussi, elle hocha la tête mais se rapprocha d'elle pour lui tenir un bout du dos de la chemise, plus pour se guider parce qu'elle décida de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur son Haki et ses oreilles.

La pirate avançait avec prudence, vérifiant à chaque pas les lieux, cherchant la moindre trace lui permettant de savoir où étaient passés les invités surprises.

Lina s'arrêta brusquement et lui fit signe de se taire avant de lui prendre la lanterne de la main et d'avancer un peu plus vite jusqu'à un angle où elle passa sa tête juste pour écouter. La flamme de la lanterne bougea comme dans un courant d'air.

Tami tourna la tête sur sa droite, où elle pouvait voir que la cave a été percée, laissant un trou conséquent dans le plafond.

\- Curieux...

Elle étira son Haki dans cette direction, sans résultat, puis reprit sa route, faisant éviter à Lina une vieille caisse de bois pourrie qui encombrait le passage. Mais Lina ne suivit pas le mouvement. Elle ramassa un tissu mauve et épais. Elle l'étira pour montrer que c'était un foulard. Elle le retourna et montra l'emblème de Shirohige cousu en noir dans l'intérieur du tissu, confirmant ainsi l'identité de son propriétaire.

\- C'est celui de Red.

\- Tu penses qu'il a fui par-là ? Même pour une panthère ça me semble difficile... commenta Tami en montrant le trou.

\- Fuir peut-être pas, mais coincer pour qu'on le trouve ou alors comme repère pour compenser l'odeur d'alcool, c'est possible.

\- Hm...

Tami sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de fermer les yeux, fronçant les sourcils avec énervement.

\- Avançons, il n'est déjà plus là depuis longtemps, je pense.

Lina essaya de sentir l'odeur de son frère pour avoir une idée mais elle grimaça.

\- Ce truc pue l'alcool. Les parents vont croire qu'il a bu, ils vont tellement adorer...

\- Tu vas te rendre malade, Lina-chan. Et ne va pas penser que je ne plaiderai pas en votre cause, cette fois-ci vous n'y êtes vraiment pour rien.

Lina se remit à avancer d'un pas plus rapide. Elle voulait s'éviter une crise de panique à la fois face à la peur pour sa famille et sa meilleure amie, mais aussi à l'étroitesse et l'obscurité du passage. Elle était un oiseau, elle n'était pas faite pour être ainsi enfermée.

Tami soupira et l'attrapa par le col, avant de lui prendre son visage entre ses mains, pour se retrouver face à face à un sourire nerveux.

\- Lina-chan, garde ton sang-froid. Je ne laisserai personne t'enfermer, est-ce bien clair ?

L'adolescente hocha la tête avant de se figer. Elle regarda l'autre bout du couloir en fronçant les sourcils et doucement, poussa un sifflement. Remarquant son comportement, Tami tourna la tête dans cette direction, scrutant la pénombre.

Un bruit faible et lointain leur parvint. Comme un grattement contre du bois. La distance était difficile à évaluer.

\- ... Il y a beaucoup de ratons-laveurs ici... commenta Tami.

La pirate s'avança silencieusement, essayant d'identifier l'origine du grattement, mais Lina aurait reconnu entre mille ce son.

\- Trop gros pour un raton-laveur. Ou alors, il doit faire ma taille, facilement, réfuta-t-elle.

Ce ne pouvait être que son jumeau, elle le savait et elle savait aussi comment le confirmer. Elle siffla de nouveau, bien plus fort qu'avant pour couvrir la distance.

\- Je me doute bien, attends voir...

Tami avança un peu plus vite en direction des grattements.

\- Le chaton a l'air remonté... J'espère qu'il n'a rien...

Elle sembla ajouter quelque chose tout bas, mais Lina ne réussit pas à entendre.

\- Il a dû faire un bad-trip à l'herbe à chat. Courant. Ou alors il s'est endormi dans un coin et se réveiller ailleurs, essaya de se rassurer la zoan.

Elle manqua de tomber quand un raton-laveur leur passa entre les pieds, mais le grattement était toujours présent, donc, la bestiole n'en était pas à l'origine.

Tami choppa Lina par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber et tendit l'oreille pour situer le grattement.

\- Possible… J'ai l'impression qu'on se rapproche, en tout cas.

Lina ramassa un crâne par terre sur le chemin et le regarda sans rien dire pendant un moment avant de lui ouvrir et fermer la bouche.

\- Kakaka ! j'ai mangé les enfants et vous serez les prochains !

Elle soupira et reposa l'objet

\- Je vais tuer mon jumeau. Et ma cousine. Mais pas Aby. Elle est trop mimi pour ça

Tami leva un sourcil avec un sourire amusé.

\- Vous traînez trop avec Lennon.

\- C'est lui qui poursuit maman avec cette histoire de logia, justifia Lina en haussant les épaules.

\- Il a laissé tomber il y a longtemps, c'est moins pour le logia que parce qu'il apprécie ta mère... Sous ses deux formes, je précise.

\- Je sais, il arrête pas d'essayer d'acheter tonton Ben pour avoir des photos exclusives d'Ann. S'il savait...

Elle siffla de nouveau.

Silence.

Les grattements venaient de s'arrêter. Puis quelqu'un siffla en réponse

\- Chaton enfermé, traduisit-elle.

Au moins, son jumeau était vivant.

\- Je sais. On va le sortir de là d'ici une minute ou deux.

Tami s'avança de nouveau. Lina était méfiante mais suivit le mouvement. Les grattements devinrent des coups qui devenaient de plus en plus proche.

Tami finit par tourner la tête vers sa gauche au croisement suivant et accéléra le pas. Ils croisaient des ratons-laveurs tous les dix mètres, en rang et immobiles le long des murs, comme si c'était une garde. Creepy.

Tami choppa de nouveau Lina par le col et la tira brusquement en arrière.

\- Regarde ça.

Elle pointa du doigt un piège à ours posé au beau milieu du couloir.

Lina regarda le piège et s'accroupit pour en observer les dents.

\- Du sang. Et il est frais.

\- K'sou... jura la mère de Aby.

Lina siffla de nouveau alors que Tami portait la main à son front en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, c'est le Chaton qui est blessé et c'est pas très grave, annonça Lina sans rien voir.

Elle siffla encore et écouta la réponse alors qu'elles rejoignaient bientôt une cave à vin.

\- Il parle de trappe.

\- Il est donc...

Tami s'arrêta, regarda l'entrée de la cave et s'y dirigea, avant de pointer l'index vers le sol recouvert de poussière.

\- En bas.

Elle s'agenouilla et trouva une aspérité au milieu de la crasse, avant de soulever un autre grand panneau de bois, révélant un petit espace où se trouvait le jeune homme. Red réussit à se mettre plus ou moins debout et sortit du trou. Le piège l'avait eu à la cheville et il s'est arraché une manche pour protéger la blessure un minimum.

\- Merci 'tousan pour les premiers secours, souffla l'adolescent.

\- Ohayo Red-kun. Fais-moi voir ça, j'ai une trousse de secours avec moi.

Red la salua et retira le tissu, en faisant une boule et qu'il jeta sur un des ratons-laveurs qui prit la fuite.

\- Fichue bestiole et stupide cousine, bougonne-t-il.

Tami sortit une pochette de son sac, toujours trop grande par rapport à la sacoche, pour l'ouvrir, puis examina rapidement la cheville de Red à la lumière de la lanterne.

\- Je suis au regret de t'annoncer... Que tu as une chance de D. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te désinfecter ça. Serre les dents, parce que le peroxyde ne fait pas du bien.

Il était déjà bien familier avec le désinfectant. Il la regarda prendre le flacon du désinfectant et le verser sur la blessure, lui provoquant une vive douleur et produisant une mousse blanche dans le processus. Notant la façon dont son frère serra les mâchoires, Lina lui rendit son foulard pour qu'il puisse mordre dedans au point d'y laisser une marque de crocs. Pendant que Tami faisait l'infirmière, le garçon montra l'un des gros tonneaux de vin un peu plus loin dans la pièce en cul de sac. Le tonneau était contre le mur et de taille humaine. Il fit un geste comme pour ouvrir une porte. Sa sœur comprit le message et alla voir. Elle força un peu le couvercle et trouva un passage tout au fond débouchant sur un autre couloir.

\- Lina-chan, reste auprès de nous, appela Tami en sortant des compresses qu'elle appliqua sur les blessures, avant d'enrouler un bandage pour maintenir et protéger le tout.

Lina revint alors que Red remettait son foulard à son cou.

\- Bon, Chaton. Donc... des ratons-laveurs ? questionna-t-elle pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils en finissent là.

\- "Oh, c'est mignon, suivons-les ! On devrait en rapporter un pour Rayed" ! répéta Red en imitant très mal la voix de leur cousine Skye.

Il soupira et frappa le sol du poing avec colère.

\- Je vais tuer Skye et ses idées stupides.

\- So ka... Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais votre cousine a de sérieux problèmes... commenta Tami.

Elle soupira avant de porter de nouveau la main à son front avec une autre grimace agacée. Elle reprit rapidement contenance et s'adressa à l'adolescent :

\- Tu peux marcher, Red-kun ?

Elle rangea rapidement la trousse de secours et la fit rentrer dans son petit sac par magie.

Red prit sa forme animale, plus facile pour le déplacement, bien que la jambe blessée resta en l'air, repliée sous son flanc.

\- On a tous des problèmes dans la famille, admit Lina.

\- Je n'en doute pas... Enfin, vous avez de qui tenir, autant dire ce qui est.

C'était tellement vrai.

Tami se releva et se dirigea vers le tonneau pour éclairer le passage qui s'y trouvait.

\- J'imagine que tu ne sais pas où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle à Red.

\- Faut suivre le sang. Skye m'a dit d'aller chercher de l'aide, donc, j'ai couru. Si ça n'avait pas été ce stupide piège, je serais déjà dehors et j'aurais peut-être averti les parents. M'man va nous descendre et 'tousan utilisera nos squelettes pour les infirmières de l'équipage.

\- Ils devront me passer sur le corps, pour ça. Restez derrière moi, leur conseilla Tami.

Red s'approcha du tonneau et tapota une tâche de sang sur le couvercle avec une de ses pattes.

\- Aby a mordu un des gars. Ils étaient six. Forts. Doués en Haki.

Il jeta un regard furieux et méfiant aux ratons-laveurs

Tami s'arrêta soudainement, poussant une plainte en plaquant une main sur son front, s'attirant un regard inquiet des jumeaux. Elle secoua cependant la main pour dire que ce n'est rien.

\- L'odeur me donne mal à la tête, rien de grave...

Les deux zoans se regardèrent mais laissèrent faire. Si elle ne voulait pas leur dire la vérité et pourquoi ça n'allait pas… Tamashii continuait d'avancer en restant concentrée. Red se rapprocha en jetant des regards très méfiants aux rongeurs.

\- Faut se méfier de ses foutus ratons-laveurs. Ils sont creepy.

\- Oui, ils n'ont définitivement pas un comportement normal... J'aimerais que Musha soit avec nous... approuva Tamashii.

Elle poussa un soupir un peu triste et continua de suivre les tâches de sang, se mordillant la lèvre avec inquiétude en voyant la piste assez longue. Red était devant, la truffe au sol à essayer de trouver l'odeur des filles malgré les restants d'alcool dans l'air, la lanterne de l'adulte lui éclairant le chemin. Brusquement, il s'arrêta devant le corps d'un gros malabar.

\- Ils l'ont toujours pas bougé, constata-t-il.

\- C'est possiblement un bon signe...supposa Tami.

\- Je l'ai assommé pour m'enfuir

La femme s'approcha du gars pour l'examiner, avant de se redresser.

\- ... eh bien il ne posera plus de problèmes. Quelqu'un s'est chargé de finir le travail pour toi, Red-kun.

Lina regarda l'homme à la nuque brisée avec un soupir avant de fixer son frère.

\- T'en fais pas Chaton, on te trouvera un nouveau jouet.

\- Tais-toi l'piaf, rétorqua la panthère.

Tami regarda les adolescents, attendant qu'ils aient fini leur connerie avec un léger sourire en coin, bien qu'elle semblât inhabituellement crispée.

Red reprit la marche et Lina prit la main de Tamashii pour essayer de la calmer.

\- On va retrouver Aby-chan. Skye ne laissera personne lui faire du mal

\- Oui, sur ce sujet, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, confirma Tami.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Lina alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche, l'adolescente reprit ses sifflements dans l'espoir d'avoir un retour de sa cousine Skye. Red était toujours dans son rôle de chien renifleur.

Et pendant ce temps, dans le crâne de Tamashii, Brisée s'amusait.

« _Tu la sens aussi ? Cette odeur de mort qui hante les lieux, Aaaaaah~! Imagine un peu ! Ta fille couverte de sang, tremblante sous le choc, assise à côté d'une montagne de cadavres~! Allez, laisse-moi sortir, je veux m'amuser un peu..._ »

\- Gh…

Tami s'avança pour dépasser Red, voulant éviter que les enfants voient ses yeux changer de couleur si elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

Sauf que le sol se mit à craquer.

Tout le monde s'arrêta soudainement et Tami fit signe aux deux autres de rester en place. Mauvaise idée car le sol s'effondra sous eux, et la seule qui s'en sortit fut Lina. L'adulte attrapa Red pour le protéger dans la chute vers l'étage inférieur, l'entourant de ses bras de façon à prendre l'impact avant lui.

Lina plongea immédiatement, et profita du fait que son frère avait repris sa forme humaine pour l'attraper par sa ceinture, et ainsi ralentir la chute de tout le monde. Mais Tamashii, femme si généreuse et bienveillante envers les enfants, préféra lâcher prise pour qu'aucun des jumeaux ne se fasse mal. Elle finit donc sa chute vers le sol et le percuta. Elle resta immobile le temps que la répercussion du choc quitte son corps et se releva.

Alors que Lina reposait son frère par terre, il était à présent possible d'entendre une litanie venant de l'autre bout du couleur. Red reprit immédiatement sa forme animale.

\- Leur odeur est plus forte.

Tami passa devant en faisant un effort pour ignorer la douleur dans son crâne qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il va exploser.

Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de temple où une dizaine de personnes et le triple en ratons-laveurs étaient à genoux comme s'ils étaient en train de prier. Face à eux, une grande statue de raton-laveur divinisé servait aussi de trône. Trône où Aby était assise, avec des ratons-laveurs à ses côtés pour l'éventer, lui donner à boire ou à manger. Une vraie petite reine. Ou déesse.

En voyant cela, sa mère eut l'air de buguer, et la douleur dans son crâne s'évanouit aussitôt alors qu'une Abigail écarlate lui fait un discret "coucou", comme si elle n'osait pas trop bouger.

Ne pouvant y résister, Lina qui avait repris sa forme humaine prit l'appareil-photo de Tami et photographia Aby pendant que Red portait une patte à son museau en signe d'exaspération. La gamine sur le trône avait l'air de vouloir s'enfoncer dans le sol, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

\- Hum... Je vois que je m'inquiétais pour rien, rit doucement la pirate, détendue d'un seul coup. Tu t'amuses bien, petit cœur ?

\- Maman... Euh... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont prise pour leur déesse... Et ils ne veulent pas me laisser partir...

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus ses lunettes pour une étrange raison.

Tami perdit immédiatement son sourire, alors que devant, l'étrange congrégation était toujours en prière.

\- Une idée d'où est l'autre tête de linotte ? demanda Red.

\- Red, pas de méchanceté, rabroua Lina.

\- Non... Ils ont fini par nous neutraliser, et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais en train d'être sacrée sur un autel... Après ils m'ont emmenée ici... Vous n'auriez pas vu mes lunettes ? répondit Aby.

Red remit sa truffe au sol pour chercher un indice et se dirigea vers un autre couloir. Lina regarda Tami.

\- On fait quoi ? On risque une bagarre ou on trouve Skye puis on file ? s'enquit Lina.

\- Partez chercher votre cousine. Je me charge de ma fille, répondit la pirate.

Tami semblait avoir perdu toute trace de sourire, et Abigail avait l'air inquiète en regardant sa mère. En réponse, Lina fit un salut militaire et se dépêcha de rejoindre son frère qui disparaissait dans un couloir.

Tami ferma les yeux et s'avança vers Abigail, avant de se faire arrêter par l'un des prieurs... en bure bleu marine.

« _Eh ben on peut dire que vous avez mis le paquet... Entre la secte, l'enlèvement de sa gamine pour en faire une déesse et les bures bleu marine... Vous avez vraiment tout gagné..._ »

Les yeux de la pirate virèrent au noir et un sourire psychotique tordit ses traits.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Petite ellipse, nous préférons couper la violence de cette scène par un reportage sur les crevettes_**.

.

* * *

.

Les jumeaux revinrent sur place avec leur petite cousine qui avait un beau coquard. Lina resta un instant immobile devant la scène de morts et destructions, la trouvant assez familière avec une autre qu'elle avait vu sept ans auparavant.

\- S'il y avait eu de la chair brûlée, j'aurais soupçonné m'man d'avoir pété un plomb, commenta-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Au centre du carnage, Aby était en train de faire un câlin à sa mère, comme pour la rassurer. Les raton-laveurs s'étaient pour la plupart enfuis, et les hommes baignaient dans leur sang, comme Tami. Skye leva la main et agita une paire de lunettes. La plus jeune du groupe se contenta de faire un signe en réponse à ses amis mais continua de rassurer sa mère.

\- C'est pas de sa faute, disait-elle avant d'embrasser le crâne de l'adulte.

Tami s'excusa à voix haute, se redressa lentement, semblant aller mieux, bien que toujours couverte d'éclaboussures de sang.

\- Ah, contente de te voir entière, toi aussi, Skye-chan.

Lina avait déjà vu sa mère dans un état semblable et décida qu'un câlin était une bonne solution là, maintenant. Elle enlaça Tami pour la rassurer alors que Skye rendait à Abby ses lunettes. La fille de Sabo regarda son cousin avec espoir mais il lui montra les crocs en comprenant son idée de rapporter un raton-laveur.

\- Dommage, il aurait adoré, soupira Skye.

\- Bon, vous êtes tous là ? demanda Tamashii.

Elle se releva en embrassant le front d'Aby qui sembla rassurée.

\- Tous là et avec une haine pour les ratons-laveurs, marmonna Red avec une claire mauvaise humeur.

\- Parfait ! Le _Keeper_ vous attend, jeunes gens. Je vais vous demander d'y passer la nuit et interdiction d'en ressortir avant que nous ne soyons arrivés au bon endroit !

Tami frappa dans ses mains pour dire "hop hop hop".

Alors que tout le monde la suivait gentiment comme une famille de canard, Skye cacha quelque chose dans son dos et essaya de faire l'innocente. Aby jeta un regard suspicieux à son amie, sans lâcher la main de sa mère, alors que Lina frottait le dos de Tamashii.

Tout le monde pouvait perdre le contrôle, ça arrivait à n'importe qui.

Tami secoua doucement la tête, un air un peu peiné sur le visage.

\- Je vais bien, Lina-chan. Arigatou.

\- M'man était dans le même état quand elle a empêché la vente de Li' y'a quelques années... on touche plus au bacon et aux grillades depuis, raconta Red.

Aby regarda Red et secoua la tête pour lui dire de ne pas insister. Elle fit ensuite de même pour Lina et Skye. Puisque ce n'était pas la bonne option, Lina enchaîna sur un changement de sujet no jutsu, se mettant à parler de tout et de rien, mais principalement du sort qui serait réservé à Zoro pour son erreur dans le nom de la ville. Ils arrivèrent sous le trou duquel ils étaient tombés quand un petit bruit sortit de derrière Skye

Tami se tourna vers la blondinette et croisa les bras, un air impérieux sur le visage.

\- Une explication, Skye ?

Si la fillette essaya d'allier son air innocent à sa frimousse d'ange, Red alla voir directement ce qu'elle avait dans son dos. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Repose ce truc. _Maintenant_.

Skye hésita puis reposa un raton-laveur qu'elle cachait depuis tout ce temps.

\- Anil l'aurait trouvé mignon, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Skye, des fois, je me demande comment je peux être ta meilleure amie, fit Aby avec un air blasé.

\- Peut-être que je devrais parler de ton cas à Law, il trouvera un moyen de te retirer toute la bêtise que tu laisses sortir sans arrêt... soupira la mère.

La ressemblance entre la mère et le père est assez amusante.

Pour ça, il n'y a qu'une seule et unique justification.

\- Génétique, répondit Skye

\- Le prochain qui me parle de raton-laveur remplacera mon herbe à chat avec ses cheveux ! avertit Red.

Et d'un air digne, il continua à suivre le couloir malgré qu'il marchât sur trois pattes.

\- Red-kun, grimpe sur mon dos.

Tami pointa le trou par lequel ils devaient sortir.

Il regarda le couloir qu'il allait emprunter, le trou, Tami, et revint vers la femme en reprenant sa forme humaine. Lina attendit de voir ce qui était prévu pour savoir si elle allait prendre quelqu'un avec elle ou pas. Tami se ramassa sur elle-même avec Red sur le dos, avant de sauter et d'atteindre sans trop de mal la hauteur du trou. Elle laissa Red descendre et passa son bras pour que les filles s'y accrochent.

Skye attrapa la main pendant que Lina s'envola avec la petite Aby.

\- Et voilà, enfin un peu d'air frais... soupira la pirate en s'étirant. Attention où vous mettez les pieds, avec toutes les caves à vin, cette île est un vrai gruyère.

Red reprit ses pattes et s'assura de marcher dans ses traces pour ne pas se faire avoir

Le petit groupe parvint donc à rejoindre les embarcations, Tami retint Skye par le col avant qu'elle n'aille vers le bateau des adolescents, la guidant vers le _Keeper_ à la place.

\- Au revoir bateau ! salua Lina en faisant un geste de la main à l'embarcation

\- Aya ? demanda Aby.

\- Restée au Polar Tang, répondit Tami à sa fille. Bepo aura une jolie prime ce mois-ci...

\- So ka...

\- Red-kun, Lina-chan, Skye-chan, je vais vous prêter mon denden pour que vous appeliez vos parents respectifs. Ensuite, l'un de vous me fera le plaisir d'appeler Mugiwara, je n'ai pas son nouveau numéro. C'est compris ?

Red se désigna pour passer l'appel. Le denden sonna dans le vide pendant un moment, puis Marco répondit :

« _Moby Dick_ , qui est en ligne ? »

\- Papa ? Première chose, je veux plus entendre parler de raton-laveur et deuxième chose, c'est la faute de tonton Zoro. On va bien, j'ai une blessure qui a déjà été désinfectée mais je vais boiter pendant un moment. Pas besoin de faire peur à m'man, d'acc ?

Le denden cligna des yeux en assimilant les informations que l'adolescent venait de donner.

\- Ohayo, Marco-san, salua Tami.

« Ohayo... j'ai... j'ai loupé quelque chose, je pense, yoi » commente le Yonkou.

\- Oui, rien de bien exceptionnel, nos chères têtes blondes se sont encore attirés des ennuis. Bien que comme l'a dit Red-kun, c'est la faute de ce cher Roronoa, cette fois.

Le maigre soupir disait en effet que ce n'était pas la première fois que les gosses avaient des aventures foireuses.

« C'est grave ? » s'inquiéta le père en dépit de son ton blasé.

\- Pas vraiment. Une blessure à la jambe pour l'homme responsable du groupe, un coquard pour notre mini-ange, Aby et Lina sont bien parties pour une thérapie anti-marimo.

« Glorieux. »

La pirate se massa les tempes avec une certaine fatigue à cause de Brisée.

\- Je vais les garder avec moi pour la nuit et je les amènerai là où ils étaient censés aller à la base. Est-ce que Sabo-san est là ?

« Il fait du baby-sitting, yoi. Je vais le chercher, pour une fois qu'il ne planifie pas un énième divorce ou mariage. »

Tamishii afficha un air blasé identique à celui de Marco qui s'en alla chercher son beau-frère. Rapidement, le Révolutionnaire fut mis en ligne.

« Le Yonkou m'a dit que ma fille a fait une connerie ? »

Skye protesta. Ce n'était pas _sa_ faute.

\- Elle a jugé bon de suivre les conseils du marimo pour les amener là où elle voulait, répondit Tami.

« Ah. On a déjà dit que si tu dois aller quelque part, tu demandes à Jinbe ou Nami chez les Mugiwara, Skye. »

\- Mais y'avait des jolies ratons-laveurs ! se justifia sa fille.

Sabo était perplexe alors que Red essayait plus ou moins d'étrangler sa cousine

\- Suman Sabo-san, s'excusa Tami en assenant une légère claque à l'arrière de la tête de la blonde.

« Aucun souci. On lui touchera quelques mots à son retour. On vient la chercher ? Marco a pas l'air de vouloir se déplacer, donc, c'est pour savoir. »

\- Je m'occupe d'eux, pas d'inquiétude là-dessus. Je les ramènerai quand leur festival sera fini.

Red regarda sa jambe mais haussa les épaules. Il doutait de pouvoir y participer, mais si elle le disait.

Tami recommença à se masser les tempes.

\- On va vous laisser, Sabo-san. Ils vont aller prendre une douche et se reposer bien sagement, hein les jeunes ?

Aby regarda sa mère avec une légère inquiétude, alors que le reste des enfants répondit un chœur de « oui madame » innocent et enfantin.

« Je vous laisse, alors. Skye, tu tiens à carreaux pour le reste et on discutera à ton retour. »

Et le denden fut coupé.

\- Maman ? s'inquiéta Aby.

\- Je vais bien petit cœur. Juste mal à la tête.

Aby sembla comprendre et hocha la tête.

Pendant que Red commençait à composer le numéro du _Sunny_ , Lina agita ses doigts.

\- J'peux vous masser le crâne, ça vous aidera à vous détendre, proposa-t-elle.

Tami sourit avec un reniflement amusé.

\- C'est gentil, Lina-chan, mais je vais décliner.

\- Tu veux aller à la douche ? T'en as plus besoin que nous, proposa Aby.

\- Vous d'abord, je suis censée veiller sur vous, pas l'inverse, Aby.

Le denden décroche

« Vous êtes sur le _SUPAAAA Sunny_ ! Le Roi est occupé ! »

\- On voudrait parler au second, en fait, explicita Tami.

« ZOROOOOOO ! »

En prévision du cri du Cyborg chargé en cola, Red et Lina se bouchèrent les oreilles un instant. Zoro débarqua en bougonnant et prit le denden

« Ouais, quoi ? »

\- Bonjour, Roronoa-san, sourit Tami sur un ton particulier.

Le denden se contenta d'un regard perplexe et suspicieux

\- Ici Tamashii, la mère de l'un des enfants que vous avez envoyé droit dans les emmerdes.

« Dans les emmerdes ? J'ai rien fait de tout ça ! J'ai entendu la sorcière parler d'un truc amusant pour la Red Line et j'ai passé l'info, basta ! »

\- En confondant "Derry" et "New Derry" ! Bon sang, c'est quand même pas croyable que l'épéiste le plus fort du monde soit aussi con !

« C'est la même chose ! C'est juste qu'un côté est nouveau, c'est tout. »

\- Ce sont deux îles _différentes_ , à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres !

« Bon, ok, ça arrive ! Et alors, ils se sont amusés ! »

\- Va expliquer à maman pourquoi je me suis pris une patte dans un piège à ours ! protesta Red.

\- Ou à Mugiwara-san ! renchérit Tamashii.

\- Ou pourquoi Aby-chan a fini en déesse raton-laveur, pointa Lina.

\- Oi ! protesta Aby alors que Red accordait le point à sa jumelle.

Aby se cacha le visage, affreusement embarrassée.

\- Je continue de dire qu'un raton-laveur aurait fait un super cadeau pour Rayed. Voire Anil, commenta Skye.

\- Tante Reiju aurait vu rouge de voir son fils revenir avec ça, pointa Red.

Les deux Trafalgar fusillèrent Skye du regard qui baissa piteusement la tête.

\- En attendant, t'es dans la merde tonton. Pas dans la merde "tati Nami augmente ta dette" plus "ASL veut ta peau" Si tonton l'apprend, barre-toi à la nage, avertit Lina.

Red approuva le conseil de sa jumelle et donna le combiné à Tami au cas où elle aurait autre chose à dire et partit à la douche. Tami se contenta donc de mal parler à Zoro, apprenant au marimo qu'on ne fait pas l'andouille avec des gosses.

.

* * *

.

 **Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !**


End file.
